Who Are You ?
by Amulet Skyla
Summary: She knows them right?That's what she thinks but why does she not recognize them?Haruka got a call from an unknown person while she was in the backstage of STARISH's debut concert.Who called her and what did that person say to make her leave her job?How and why did she lose her memories?She is now a famous idol but she knows nothing about her past . Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 : What Happened ?

Narrator's POV

A girl named Nanami Haruka watched as the music blared and the members of STARISH sang and danced the last part of Maji Love 1000%.She couldn't help but to feel proud of them. They finally debuted as a group despite all the hardships that they faced. Their dreams came true as well as hers.

She knew that once they entered in the show business there is no turning back , and that they will face much more hardships than what they had faced before. That didn't bother her that much though . She felt that as long as they're all together , there was nothing that could stop them from progressing further and further .Nothing could stop them no matter what . Oh boy she didn't realize how wrong she was .

* * *

Haruka's POV

I was watching STARISH perform in the backstage .I really felt proud of them .A small smile crept up to my face without me noticing. I can't helped but be charmed by them. My trance of thoughts were cut by my phone ringing. I opened my phone and I saw an unknown number calling ._'Who could this be ? ' _I thought . I answered the phone and I heard a deep rough voice .

" Moshi , mo-" my words were cut of by another voice .

"Nanami Haruka , right ? " a deep husky voice said . I don't know who this guy is. How does he know my name ?

"Yes , and who might you be ? " I answered a bit nervous .

"Sorry can't tell ya missy . I have a bomb in the arena which would blow up in 20 minutes if you don't resign . Oh and I also have your precious grandmother as a hostage ." the voice replied seriously .The guy has Oba-chan ?! I think I should make sure first .

"N-nani ? " I replied stuttering.

"Heh . I think you don't believe me that much huh ? Well then go talk to your grandmother . " the voice said .

"O-oba-chan ? " I said shaking , my knees quivering threatening to fall down .

"Haruka ? Are you alright ? " I heard Oba-chan's voice across the phone . That person really does have her ! What should I do ?

"Oba-chan ! " I told her worriedly . A tear escaped from my eyes .

"Haruka , no matter what happens always remember Oba-chan loves you ok ? " Oba-chan replied sadly.

"Iie oba-chan ! Just wait alright ? Don't talk like that ! Please ? " I told her panicking .

"Haru- Yada , yada , yada . Don't worry your grandmother will be safe as long as you do as I say . Write a resignation letter make up a reason or something and go to the park just across the Arena . Just don't tell anyone what I'm telling you right now as in ANYONE or else your grandmother will die ,and make sure no one follows you. Oh and once you resign I'll turn the bomb off . Don't worry , I keep my word . Remember , I'm watching you . " the voice said cutting of my grandmother and ended the call .

I didn't know what to do . Here I was at the backstage holding a phone in my ear, and I was shaking and tears were flowing non-stop . I took a look in my phone and saw that I only have exactly 19 minutes left . I shouldn't waste my time . Then suddenly I heard someone call me.

"NANAMI ! Did you see us ? " I heard Syo-kun say . I turned around and I STARISH a few meters away from me . The moment they saw my face they immediately ran .

"Nanami? What happened ? Why are you crying ? " Ittoki-kun said .I realized I still had tears running down my face so I wiped my tears away quicky . I gotta make up an excuse ! Fast !

"Hm ? Oh it's nothing ! I was just proud of you all ! " I said fake smiling . I hope they don't notice that it's fake .

"Are you sure ? Then why are you quivering? " I heard Ichinose-san ask .They all had 'I don't buy it ' look on their faces .

"Really minna ! It's nothing ! " I replied getting nervous . I looked down and saw in my phone that I only have 16 minutes left !

"Minna … gomene . " I said looking up to them a small smile on my face and tears threatening to fall again. I know I must make the right before they even get to say anything I shoved them out of my way and began running. While I was running I saw an office and ran inside. There was no one there but I saw a table designation tag that says " Mr. Saotome " . I'm guess this is his office . I got two pieces of paper and a pen on the top of his table and began writing . I first wrote a letter to .I sat on the chair near the table and began writing.

_Dear Mr. Saotome , _

_I am sorry to say this but I resign as the composer of STARISH . I have other dreams that I have to accomplish which is why I must resign . I enjoyed being a student at Saotome Academy and the composer of STARISH . Which is why I must thank you all for the opportunities you have given me . _

_I am actually not very fond of this job . The members of STARISH are getting pretty annoying for me . They bring me into different kinds of trouble and I'm getting tired._

_ I hope you can give them a composer better than me . A composer that will make incredible music that will touch people's hearts and most especially a composer that will not easily give up on STARISH . I hope you understand . Please do not let STARISH give up on their dreams easily ._

_Sincerely The Ex-composer of STARISH, _

_Nanami Haruka _

While I was writing the letter tears were falling from my eyes which make the paper a bit wet . I hope the tears will dry before Mr. Saotome reads it . I wrote the second letter,which is for STARISH .

_Dear STARISH , _

_Gomene , minna ! I have to resign as your composer and I hope you all understand . I have different dreams to chase and I'm getting pretty tired as your composer. I wish that you get a better composer than me ! A composer that will make amazing music that will warm up the hearts of the people !So you guys better work hard alight ?_

_One of the reasons I'm leaving you guys is that I'm tired already . You are all so dramatic ,show-off , annoying , and very clingy ! You get me into all kinds of trouble and I'M TIRED ! You think I'm having fun spending time with you guys ? Well then all of you are wrong ! I had never enjoyed spending time with all you! So to cut it short, BYE MINNA !Best decision I've ever made in my whole life to leave you guys !_

_Sincerely Your Ex-composer , _

_Nanami Haruka _

I couldn't help it anymore . The paper was really wet already ! Tears were overflowing non-stop while I was writing that letter . I never thought of them that way . They were not dramatic , show-off , annoying , and they're most especially not clingy ! I enjoyed spending time with all of them ! All the hardships that we faced was all worth it because I was with them and every moment I spent with them was the best ! I know the letter is mean and all but that's all right . I really meant it to be that way so that they will get mad at me and just forget about me . It'll be the best for them and their career .

I folded both letters and I put them on the middle of the table. I got up from the chair wiped my tears , and walked out of his office . Once I got of the room I saw Mr. Saotome and STARISH in front of me .

"Ms. Nanami , what were you doing in my office ? " Mr. Saotome asked . This is really not the right time to get stuck in here ! I only have 8 minutes left before the bomb explodes !

" Nothing really . Just wrote a resignation letter . " I told with cold eyes . The second I finished I saw horror in their faces .

"F-for what Nanami ? Y-you're not resigning are you ? " Shinomiya-san asked me . I'm really sorry everyone .

"So what if I was ? " I told them coldly again , and this time with a glare .

"T-tell me you're joking? Y-you are right? " Syo-kun told me . I saw their faces and tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. You can't Haruka! You only have 8 minutes left!

"See for yourself. " I said shrugging. I took a step and a tear fell from my eyes . I could tell that they saw it. So before even more tears fall down I started to run .

"Nanami ! " I heard them all shout behind me .

"Gomene , minna-san . " I whispered . _'You can't turn back now Haruka!' _ a voice said in my head. I knew that . The moment I finished writing the letters I knew that there is no turning back . So I ran and ran until I finally got out of the arena .

"I know that ." I whispered to myself, panting while tears are falling . I took a look at my phone again and I only have 5 minutes left . It's alright , I just have to cross this road and get to the park . Then everything will be alright . I was crossing the road when suddenly I heard a beep from a car . Then everything went in a flash . The last thing I saw was a blonde haired girl standing in front smirking before I blacked out .

* * *

Ittoki's POV ( A few moments earlier )

After we performed we hurriedly went backstage to see Haruka . We were so excited to what she has to say to our performance . The moment I saw her immediately stopped walking . Nanami was a few meters away from us and I can see her holding her phone . Not only that though her legs were shaking too. Seems like everyone saw her and stopped too . Well, except for Syo-kun .

"NANAMI ! Did you see us ? " Syo-kun shouted at her ,waving his arms in the air . She turned to us and we saw her face , tears were coming out of her eyes non-stop . We were all shocked to see her crying so we ran to her .

"Nanami? What happened ? Why are you crying ? " I told her worriedly . She then wiped her tears away quickly .

"Hm ? Oh it's nothing ! I was just proud of you all ! " she replied a smile on her face . It didn't really look much of a smile … it looked somehow fake .

"Are you sure ? Then why are you quivering? " I heard Tokiya ask .We all had 'I don't buy it ' look on our faces . She obviously looked like she was panicking .

"Really minna ! It's nothing ! " she replied obviously nervous. She looked down and I saw her look at her phone shocked .

"Minna … gomene . " she whispered to us looking up with a small smile plastered on her face . Her eyes were getting watery again . She then shoved us out of her way and began running . We all looked at each other for a while then we all began running after her . We don't know where she went off too though , but we know she's not that far yet . We splitted up and began seasrching in different directions . In my case I didn't find her , and coincidentally we met all met at the same place . There was only on room we haven't checked yet . That is Mr. Saotome's office . We were about to run there when we heard a voice behind us.

"Where do you think you're going ? " we heard the 's voice say . We all gulped and turnd around to see Mr. Saotome with a grin on his face .

"Umm … we are looking for Nanami so we thought that maybe she was in there? " I heard Syo-kun say .

"Well then, let's go see if Ms. Nanami is there . Shall we ? " Mr. Saotome told us while walking to the door . When we all right in front of the door it suddenly opened . Standing in front of us was Nanami with a bit of sore eyes and puffy cheeks . She looks like she cried .

"Ms. Nanami , what were you doing in my office ? " Mr. Saotome asked . Shock was written all over her face . Then after a second her expression changed . She looked at us with a cold stare and composed herself .

" Nothing really . Just wrote a resignation letter . " she told with cold eyes . The second she finished we all had horror written all over our faces

"F-for what Nanami ? Y-you're not resigning are you ? " Natsuki asked her stuttering in his words .

"So what if I was ? " she all told us coldly again ,this time she had a glare .

"T-tell me you're joking? Y-you are right? " Syo told her getting nervous .

"See for yourself. " she said shrugging. She took a step and a tear fell from her eyes eyes . She knew that we saw it . Then she suddenly ran .

"Nanami ! " we all shouted at her . When she was still in our sight we saw her say something . We didn't hear it though she was too far away . We were about to run after her but said something .

"How about we see if she really is saying the truth , shall we ? " he said . We all looked at each other and nodded . We entered his office and we saw 2 folded papers on his table . One was addressed to him and the other one was for us . Tokiya quickly opened the paper and he began reading it to us .

After he read the letter no one uttered a word . Everyone was speechless and some of us are getting watery eyes ,especially Natsuki .

"T-that n-not Haru-chan ! S-she will never say does mean things! " he cried . I also think that way too . I don't really think Nanami will say those mean things . It isn't like her .

"I think so too . It isn't her to say those words ." Masato said agreeing with Natsuki .

"I think we all think that way, and just a while ago when we met little lamb in the backstage she was crying ." Ren told all of us .

"Especially when she came out of the room . Her eyes were a bit red and puffy . When she took a step a tear escaped from her eyes too . " Tokiya said to Ren . Suddenly Syo snatched the paper from Tokiya.

"And look ! Can you see that ? It may be faint but there are tear stains !" Syo told us all which made all of look at the paper .

"Yeah there are ! Which means she doesn't really like to leave us right ? " I told all of them cheering them up .

"Hmm ... that may be possible but why would she leave ? " Tokiya wondered .

"Who cares ! As long as Haru-chan doesn't really like to leave us there's nothing to be sad about !" Natsuki said cheering up .

"So .. how about lets go look for the little lamb ? " Ren told us all . We all looked at each other and nodded . We were about to run outside the door but Mr. Saotome stopped us again .

"As much as I would like to find you still have a concert to continue, boys ! Let's just look for her after the concert , shall we ? " he said reassuring us .

"Ok ! Now let's hurry up and finish this concert for Nanami ! " Syo said already outside the door .

"Yeah ! " the rest of us said. Just you wait Nanami ! After this concert we'll find you !

* * *

Unknown Person's POV

Heh . That Nanami sounds like a nice girl . Too bad though .

"Oy , old lady do you know what will happened to your granddaughter if she follows my orders ? " I asked the old lady tied up in a chair .

"What do you mean ! Don't you dare do anything to Haruka ! " The old lady told me shouting.

"Can you please stop shouting ? Anyway , I will let you go and I will turn off the bomb but that doesn't mean she's safe . " I said with a menacing smile plastered on my face .

"What ?! What will you do to her ? " the old lady said worriedly .

"Oh well … she's just gonna get crashed by a car that's all . Nothing to worry about . " I said . Her face has horror written all over it . "Don't worry , you can go look for her once we let you go . " I told her and before she even shouts at me again I put a drugged handkerchief over her mouth .

"For the mean time ….. let's put you to sleep . " I told her and her eyes widened and she easily fainted.

"So … Nanami Haruka let's see if you can survive . " I said smiling .

* * *

Yay ! So do you guys like it ?

Also , you can freely tell me what are my errors in the story but please don't be too harsh . No mean words allowed! Hehehe . Oh and if some of you are thinking that I copied Belbel1213's story "Gone" ... well no I didn't . Maybe the first part is very alike but I assure you I will add my own twists in the story.I also gave a PM to her saying that it would be somehow like her story but it isn't . So I'm innocent ! Maybe I'll update once I'm finished with the second chapter. Which is most likely to be tomorrow ! If I get atleast one review though.**Please PM me if you have a better summary. **

Oh yeah before I forget thank you Egichuu-san for telling me how to make the grey lines in the story !Thank very much !

Please R&R !


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Beginning !

Haruka's POV

I opened my eyes and I took a look at myself. I am hooked up to a heart rate monitor by three wires attached to my chest and lower abdomen by soft sticky sponges, I'm also wearing an oxygen mask to help me breathe. The only clothes that I was wearing was a hospital gown .I then took a look at my surroundings I was in a dull white room which I think is a hospital room . I saw an old lady sitting on a chair and her head was in my bed sleeping. Then she started to wake up and her eyes widen when she saw me.

"Haruka! Are you alright ?" the old lady told me surprised . Who is she? Wait , who am I? I thought hard and my head started ache . I clutched my head and suddenly let out a painful scream . I kept screaming and screaming. My head hurts!

"Haruka!" the old lady said . She stood up and walked out of the door . A few seconds later a doctor and a nurse came in the old lady behind them .

"Now , now please calm down Ms. Nanami!" the nurse said walking to my right side . She slowly took off my oxygen mask and asking me if I can breathe .I didn't reply and instead I screamed again.

"Who are you?! Who am I ?!" I shouted at her . My head started to hurt again . I clutched my head once again and let out another painful scream . Why does my head hurt ! Then suddenly without me noticing the nurse injected me which made me fall asleep .

Narrator's POV

While Nanami Haruka was fast asleep her grandmother, the doctor , and the nurse talked about her .

"Mr. Fushiyama what does she mean by 'Who am I' ? Does that mean … " her grandmother asked Mr. Fushiyama , the doctor , worriedly . Mr. Fushiyama has pitch black hair and emerald eyes . He looked good for a doctor .

"There is a possibility that she lost her memories in the accident .I suggest you talk to her a bit more to find out. If she did lose her memories we'll run a test ." Mr. Fushiyama told her warily.

"Poor Ms. Nanami , I hope she's alright ." the nurse named Kanae said worried . She has shoulder length chestnut hair and dark brown eyes matching her hair .

"Well then , looks like our job here is done . Let's go Kanae. "Mr. Fushiyama said walking out the door . Once they got out of the room they lightly closed the door.

"Haruka … please be ok." the grandmother said looking at the girl peacefully sleeping on the bed.

Outside of the room stood Mr. Fushiyama and Nurse Kanae . They both had serious looks on their faces and Mr. Fushiyama got his cellphone out and dialed a number. The recipient answered .

"Oh I was expecting your call, Fushiyama . So , what's up ?" an unknown voice asked .

"She woke up just now and it looks like she lost her memories during the accident." Mr. Fushiyama told the unknown person seriously .

"Is that so? Well thank you for your cooperation and you may have your daughter back already . My men are going to send her to your house. " the unknown voice said gratefully .

"T-thank you . I-is there anything e-else?" Mr. Fushiyama asked nervously .

"Hmm … for now I think there's none. Just keep me updated alright? Ja ne. " the voice said ending the call.

"What do you think they want with her? She looks like a nice girl so why ? " Nurse Kanae asked worriedly.

"I don't know honey. You know I didn't want to do this. " Mr. Fushiyama told his wife , Nurse Kanae warily.

"Yes I know that. I hope they won't do anything bad to her though." Nurse Kanae replied to her husband.

Haruka's POV ( After a few hours )

I opened my eyes and blinked . Where am I ? Oh right , I'm in the hospital . The last thing I remember was a nurse calming me down and my head aching . I can't seem to remember anything else . I slowly sat up and I saw an old lady coming inside the room. Once she saw me her face was surprised.

"Haruka!You're awake! " the old lad said approaching me. Haruka? Is that my name?

"Umm … is my name Haruka?" I curiously asked her.

"Oh dear , you did lose your memories . Also yes, your name is Haruka. Nanami Haruka." She told me.

"N-Nanami Haruka? I lost my memories?" I asked her cautiously. I guess that explains it but why did I lose my memories? What happened? I tried recalling but my head started to hurt again.

"My dear , please don't try to recall for now . I'm your grandmother ,Haruka. Just wait here and I'll tell your doctor that you're awake."Oba-chan said. Once she left the room I felt lonely. I had no memories about my past and whenever I try to recall my head will ache .What happened to me ?

* * *

Oba-chan's POV

Sorry Haruka , I really don't want to do this but for your safety I will do anything .

*Flashback* (A few moments ealier)

While I was waiting for Haruka to wake up the phone suddenly rang. I answered it and I heard a voice that I thought I will never hear again.

"Hello old lady . It's been a while hasn't it? Well not really considering the last time we saw each other was about a week ago." That voice … the guy who kidnapped me!

"Please leave us alone!" I shouted at the phone.

"Ara , ara shouting again are we? Anyway I heard you precious Haruka lost her memories." The voice told me . How did he know that?!

"How did you know that!?" I asked him.

"That doesn't matter. Anyway , I have a favor to ask of you. Don't tell Haruka anything about STARISH , and when I mean anything as in ANYTHING. If you do , this time we're going to kidnap her not you and make sure she doesn't come back." The voice said threatening me. What should I do? I don't want to lie to Haruka but it's for her safety. Right, safety comes first.

"I-is there anything else?" I asked him.

"Hmmm … none for now . I'm keeping an eye on you alright? Once I know that you told her things about STARISH, I'll make sure you never see her again. " He said and ended the call . I'm so sorry Haruka.

*Flashback End*

I walked to where the nurses are stationed and called for Nurse Kanae .

"Yes Ms. Nanami ? Do you need any help? " Nurse Kanae asked me.

" Yes I do actually . Haruka already woke up and it seems that she really lost her memories." I told her.

"Oh! Please wait for a moment while I call Mr. Fushiyama. " she replied to me. She soon walked away looking for Mr. Fushiyama .A few minutes later she came back along with Mr. Fushiyama .

"Shall we ? " he asked us . I nodded and we walked towards Haruka's room . When we got inside she was just there staring blankly . Her expression changed when she saw us and it turned into a joyful one .

"Hello, Ms. Nanami ! Doing good ? " Nurse Kanae asked her .

" I'm doing fine Nurse …." She stopped for a while and looked at Nurse Kanae's name tag .

"Kanae." she finished .

"I heard from your grandmother that you lost your memories . How about we find out more about your amnesia shall we ? " Mr. Fushiyama asked her indicating that they will will scan her brain .

"Okay … I guess. " she replied and slowly started to stand up. When she stood up Nurse Kanae let her sit down on a wheelchair. I opened the door and Nurse Kanae started to push the wheelchair and went outside , and Mr . Fushiyama and I followed them to the room where the MRI is . (A/N : MRI stand for Magnetic resonance imaging. It is very useful for scanning your brain , muscles , heart , and cancers . )

The whole time we were walking no one uttered a word probably because there was nothing to talk about. Once we were in front of the room I opened the door . We all went inside and Nurse Kanae slowly layed her down in the MRI. Mr. Fushiyama sat down in front of a computer and suddenly Haruka was slowly inside the MRI and they scanned her. Once the scanning was done she got out again. She slowly stood up and sat on her wheelchair. The Mr. Fushiyama told us to go to Haruka's room and wait there until the he finished studying and processing the results. We did as he told and Nusre Kanae pushed Haruka's wheelchair again and we all went to our room. Once , we went inside Haruka stood up and laid down on the bed .

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a while, alright ?" Nurse Kanae told us before leaving the room. The moment she left Haruka aksed me something.

"Ne , Oba-chan can you tell me a bit of my past? Just a bit won't hurt ." she asked me .Should I tell her about her past ? Anyway , as she said a bit won't hurt.

"Okay , when you were little you had a poor health so your parents sent you to live with me. In the countryside. We had lots of fun when you were a kid! Even though it's just you and me in the house you never got bored. That's because I taught you how to play the piano ." I told her.

"P-piano? I know how to play piano?" she asked me quite shocked .

"Yes Haru-chan , you always loved playing the piano! You even composed a song for me. So when you grew up you told me your dream was to be a composer! You made wonderful tunes when I heard STA-" I stopped myself. She shouldn't know.

"When you heard ?" she asked me wondering why I stopped . Got to make up an excuse !

"I think that's enough for now. You said only a bit right?" I told her hoping she'll agree.

"Aww! Fine!" she said pouting. I was going to ask her a question when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Ms. Nanami? The results are finished. " I heard 's voice across the door.

"Oh , please come in the door is open . " I told him and he entered the room.

"Doc , what are the results ?" Haruka asked a bit scared.

"Well Ms. Nanami , I'm very sorry to say this but you have a severe case of amnesia. There's a big possibility that your memories may never come back. " he replied to her sadly. Her memories might never come back ?!

"What !? Did I just hear you right ? Wait , I'm dreaming aren't I ?" Haruka said and she pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" she said. Maybe testing if this was a dream .

"I'm so sorry ." Mr. Fushiyama told her worried.

"Oba-chan? How do I get my memories back? Please tell me!" she said tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I don't know Haruka . I really don't know." I whispered.

"I'll just leave you two alone for now. I know it's a lot it's take in but please understand." Mr. Fushiyama told us leaving the room. Haruka was still crying and I didn't want to bother her. Soon I grew tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Haruka's POV

The doctor's words ran through my head. I can't believe it . I didn't know what to do. I turned my head and saw Oba-chan sleeping. Why did she stop telling me about my past a while ago? Is there something I shouldn't know? I felt like a newborn child. Not knowing anything about myself and the people around me. Newborn … wait that's it! Since I'm like a newborn child why not be one! I mean not literally but a new person. A new beginning! I like the sound of that. Hmm … I need to think of a new name. How about Akane? Nah too usual . I was in deep thoughts in picking a name when I suddenly had a brilliant idea.

" Hoshino Miyuki ? " I said to no one . (A/N : Hoshi = Wish , No = Of , Mi = Beautiful , Yuki = Happiness . Wish of Beautiful Happiness .)

"That's perfect !" I said to myself ,grinning.

* * *

CUT ! So did you guys like it? Love it ? Please tell me in your review . Oh and if you have any questions and such please don't be hesitant to ask me! No matter what question that is ... I will try my best to answer! Every chapter I will reply to all your reviews from the previous one. So for the people who reviewed in chapter one here's your answer !

_Sacchiance - Thank you very much for reviewing my story! You're the first one to review actually. I am eternally grateful ! I hope you still find this story interesting though. Oh and I will follow your suggestion . I will not change my summary ! Thank you again!_

_Egichuu - Egichuu-sensei ! Thank you very much for reviewing my story! You helped me a lot already . Especially when you reviewed my story , and that really helped me a lot !_

___Guest- Here it is! I am really thankful that you reviewed my story. Please continue reading!_

_anime-addictive - Wish granted. I updated already! I hope you will continue reading my story ! Your review made me want to write and post this chapter already and I am thank you for that. I hope what happened to Haruka is alright for you !_

Really guys , I'm really thankful for your reviews . I hope this chapter did not disappoint you . If it did please tell me what are the problems. I will do my very best to improve! Don't worry the boys' moment will come in the next chapter. Well not them entirely but mostly. My dear readers ... please review. If you don't I will send my pandas after you!


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Composer !

Natsuki's POV

It's been a 2 weeks since our debut and the last time we saw Haru-chan. Everyone looked for her everywhere. Right after our concert we went looking for her but no avail . No one saw her after that night. We even hired a few police officers to go look for her but no one found her. We're all worried to what might have happened to Haru-chan. Right now , we're all in the living room of our dorm . It's not the School Dorm though . It's our dorm for the Master Course . We were all silent . No one dared to utter a word. Everyone's not like themselves already. Syo-chan doesn't get mad at me anymore when I tell him that he's cute . Well , mainly because I hardly even tease him anymore. Even Otoya-kun, he's not his cheerful self too. Tokiya and Hijirikawa hardly even talks already and Ren doesn't flirt with other girls anymore . He just stays in his room . Everyone knows that Haruka doesn't want to leave but there's one question on our minds _'Why?'. _We were all quiet until we heard a loud laugh.

"Mwuahahaha ! Hello boys! Still haven't found her yet? Well in the meantime … we'll have a temporary composer! Please introduce yourself!" we heard Mr. Saotome says. Then a few seconds later the lights went off and a spotlight was set on a girl . She had dark brown, wavy blond hair that reaches her waist and cerulean eyes. She was kind of pretty and she looked like a foreigner. She still doesn't match Haru-chan's looks!

"Hello, boys . I'm Victoria Sparks and you boys can call me Victoria-sama. No more , no less. If ever some of you are planning on flirting with me sorry I've got a boyfriend . Whom I might add is much better than you guys. " she says as she catwalks to us. Once she was in front of us the lights were back on again.

"So boys … what do you think?" asked us .I was a bit mad. How dare he replace Haru-chan! As if reading my mind Victoria spoke .

"I'm not replacing her. I'll be your composer only while she's gone. Besides , I would want to create music for you guys." Victoria said. I saw the others lighten up a bit.

"Hope you all get along! I got to go because I have a meeting! Bye bye!" Mr. Saotome said suddenly disappearing. Victoria then turned to us and smirked. Wait… smirked?

"Ha. You guys are pathetic grieving over a lost girl. You never know maybe she hates you guys." Victoria told us venom clear in her words.

"How dare you! You don't know that!" Syo-kun shouted at her. Suddenly he was pulled by his collar by Victoria.

"So? What makes you sure that she doesn't?" Victoria scolded him. This is getting bad…

"She doesn't because she's not like you." Syo-kun talked was thrown to the floor and Victioria is stepped on his back. I got to stop this!

"Syo-kun! Stop it please Victoria-san!" I pleaded . She then turned to me with an annoyed look.

"What did you call me? Didn't I tell you to call me 'Victoria-sama'?" she hissed at me. I was frightened. I didn't know what to do.

"Anyway , I need to get some rest. Oh and I have rules that you must obey. First rule , whenever I clap my hands twice you should all chorus 'Victoria-sama'. Do you hear me? Or would you want to end up like this guy here." she said pointing at Syo whom now has a bruise on his left cheek. Then she clapped twice indicating that we all must chorus.

"Hai, Victoria-sama" we all said and bowed. Haru-chan was never like this. Haru-chan , where are you ?

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

I twirled around outside of the hospital. It felt good to be finally outside! Oba-chan told me that before I woke up I was unconscious for a whole week! I also stayed in the hospital for about a week so I've haven't been outside in 14 days ! Oh yeah , my name is now officially Hoshino Miyuki ! The moment Oba-chan woke up the other day I told her instantly about my idea . At first she wasn't sure but in the end she agreed! Starting today I would go on lots of adventures so that I'll gain more and more memories and become Hoshino Miyuki! I can't wait to start ! I am now wearing a blue long-sleeved dress that stops in my knees with a yellow collar . Also , my shoes are yellow flats with a blue ribbon .

"Haru-chan , don't go hyper ok? You know what Mr. Fushiyama said . He told you that you have a poor health again so don't do anything rash." Oba-chan reminded me. Oh that's right , I got poor health again and I can easily faint if I get too polluted or something like that.

"Hai Oba-chan. " I said gloomily and pouted.

"Now , now how about we go to the mall to buy you new clothes? You didn't have luggage with you so we have to buy new ones."

"Shopping?!" I said happily , eyes sparkling .

"Yes, Haru-chan . Now, let's go!" Oba-chan told me . She then started to walk and I followed her. This is a nice start! Shopping! We were currently walking when I saw a guy with red hair looking at me. Once , I saw him my head started to ache a bit. Who is that guy? Do I know him? I turned my head again and ignored the guy. No, my head shouldn't ache this time. We're going to go shopping!

Itokki's POV

I went outside to have some fresh air. Sigh , I didn't like our new composer. She was mean! I was of course wearing a disguise which is sunglasses and a brown hat. I know we're not that popular yet but still . You never know right? I was just walking and walking I have no specific destination anyway . When I suddenly saw a girl ... She looked so much like Nanami . The girl was walking with her grandmother I think? Wait, Nanami's close to her grandmother right? Maybe that's her! I was about to run after them when suddenly a strong gust of wind flew for a moment and knocked my hat off my head. Which in turn can make me recognizable. The moment my hair was visible a ton of girls crowded me . Whoa! I never knew we were this popular! They were all asking for my autograph and a picture with me but at that time I didn't care. I was looking around hoping to find Nanami again but no avail . I lost sight of her . Curse that gust of wind! Making me loose sight of Nanami!

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

I still wonder who that guy was. Anyway, enough of that we'd just finished shopping! Oba-chan and I went to a lot of stores and we bought lots of clothes! We were just walking around the mall when I saw a big music shop. I told Oba-chan that I will just check on something and she agreed. I immediately went inside the store and looked around. This sure is a large store! It has all kinds of instrument inside. I then saw a grand piano in the middle of the store. Well, it wouldn't hurt to play a bit right? Oba-chan also said I know how to play the piano. So I sat down on a chair in front to the piano and played. I didn't know what I was playing when without my notice I began to sing.

Maigo No Kokoro- Miyuki Sawashiro (A/N: Miyuki Sawashiro is the voice actress of Haruka. )

mayoi konda RABIRINSU yoru no naka  
hontou no kimochi nani mo wakaranakute  
tsuki kara nigeta usagi mitai  
modoranai tokei o mitsumete ita

kono mama jikan ga modoreba nante  
kitto chotto wagamama kana  
kono oozora no shita minna e to  
tsunagatteru no ni nande darou  
kotaete My Song

I suddenly didn't know what to play next. My mind got blank. I suddenly heard people clapping. I opened my eyes and I saw a lot of people clapping for me.

"Such a beautiful talent! My dear, please tell me your name? " a lady asked me .She had shoulder length ebony black hair and deep emerald eyes.

"M-my name? H-hoshino Miyuki." I replied to her nervously.

"Well then Hoshino-san would like to be an idol?" she asked me. An idol? Would I want to be one? I thought about it hard and I finally came up with an answer.

"I would love to be an idol." I replied.

Syo's POV

My cheek still hurts. Curse that new composer! She has no right to boss me around! All of us , except Otoya is in the living room. Thinking about that new composer . When suddenly the door banged open. We all turned and saw Otoya panting.

"Minna! You can't believe who I just saw!" he told us still panting. Whats so important?

"Who?" all of us asked in sync.

"NANAMI!" he ? He saw Nanami?!

"What!?" we all shouted in unison , again. He walked over to us and started to speak again.

"I saw her! I swear! She was with her grandmother. She saw me too but it looked like she didn't recognize me!" Otoya told all of us.

"Maybe that wasn't her. You probably just imagined it ." Ren told him.

"No! I know it was her! I swear!" Otoya replied angrily.

"Then why didn't she recognize you! Tell me!"Ren told Otoya . Uh-oh looks like they're going to start a fight.

"Yamette! Stop it guys!Don't fight !" Natsuki scolded them. They calmed down a bit.

"We're not over yet." Ren told Otoya. Nanami , where are you?

* * *

CUT! Well ... that was shorter than I imagined. Anyway , here are your replies from chapter 2 !

_MikageHime- Here it is! Thank you MikageHime-san for reviewing my chapter! You're the first one to review for the 2nd chapter ya know?  
_

_Elhienn Hovercast- No need to apologize! When I saw that you put my story in your favorite's list I was already happy! Actually I don't have a favorite pairing in S.L.H because I love them all! Oh and sorry because my profile is a bit outdated. I think it has been almost a year since I wrote in my profile. I also think that it wouldn't be good if they were actually fooled by her letter. I couldn't imagine them thinking about her in a bad way. Oh and do you not like STARISH to have romantic feeling towards Haruka? Thank you for reviewing!Before I forget , this is my first story so I guess this is my only story for now_

_Animegirl426 - Since I already answered your question I don't have much to say anymore. Except , thank you very much for reviewing my story! As I promised to you I will update again today! Thank you again!_

_Sacchiance- Is my story complicated in a bad or good way? Please answer! I'm sorry if it was a bit too complicated. Btw , the name Miyuki did not come from Sawashiro-san's name. I was quite surprised when I found out I came up with the same name actually. I hope the moments of the boys was alright for you again for reviewing!  
_

As I told Elhienn-San , this is my first story so in any way don't go easy on me! Tell me the things I need to improve on and my concerning the new composer , don't worry guys! Once , she meets Haruka she will get kinder. To Haruka only though. Oops! Spoiler! I just wanted to say that to you guys so that it will lighten up your mood. I know that some of you may already hate her for hurting Syo-kun though. Even I hate her . That's weird considering I wrote that scene. Anyway! I have a question for you guys . **Would you like to see an English translation for the songs that are featured in the story? Please tell me in your review**. Oh and I don't own Maigo No Kokoro ! Read and review or else my cats will run after you!Oh and have you guys watched Utapri Maji Love 2000% episode 5? Kyaaa ! Ittoki-kun!


	4. Chapter 4 : QN- Reiji

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

I can't believe it's already been three months since I agreed to become and idol! Ayumi-san (my manager and the girl who discovered me) got me private teachers for singing, dancing, acting, and learning to play more instruments. She also told me before that I will learn for three months before I record my very first song. This means that I will record my song today! So I'm currently heading to the agency when I realized something.

I'M LOST!

"What should I do? I don't see anyone here to ask!" I said to myself panicking. If I don't get there in about 20 minutes , I'll be late! I wondered around for a bit hopefully thinking that I'll see someone. Then suddenly a memory flashed through my mind.

_"Ehhh! Nanami, you're lost again aren't you!" __a red haired guy told me__. _I didn't see his face though. It's all too blurry.

If I'm correct ... he's somehow like the red-haired guy I saw staring at me three months ago. Maybe he knows me? Anyway, don't forget that I'm still lost!

Suddenly someone bumped me and I fell to the ground. I lifted my head up and I saw a guy. He has a white fedora hat with a blue thick lining in between tucking his brown a bit wavy hair. He also has dark brown cheerful eyes. His clothes were simple plain black shirt and navy blue pants. I noticed that he was panting. He helped me up and I dusted dirt off my skirt.

"I'm really sorry! Are you alright?" he asked me with a worried look. Then to my surprise I heard a lot of girl screaming a few meters away from us.

"REIJI-SAMA!" a lot of girl said with hearts in their eyes. Reiji-sama?

"Yikes!" the guy beside me said in panic. Then suddenly he held my hand and started running. Wait . Why is he dragging me away!? We then turned to a corner and stopped there. He was panting and so was I.

"Umm... excuse me but why did you drag me away?" I asked him a bit cautious. He might get mad.

"Oops! I didn't notice that! I'm sorry." he said. He then continued speaking . " My name is Reiji , Kotobuki Reiji . I'm really sorry for dragging you away!" he told me with an apologetic grin on his face.

"My name is Hoshino Miyuki. Oh and it's alright Kotobuki-san. I was surprised that's all." I replied. He then started to laugh and said.

"Kotobuki-san? Reiji is alright Miyu-chan!"

"Reiji-san?" I asked him.

"No! Now repeat after me , REI-JI ." he told me with a big smile on his face.

"R-Reiji." I said stuttering and I felt heat creeping into my face. I was probably blushing. I'm a bit nervous in calling someone whom I just met without a honorific.

"Good!" he told me with a 'thumbs up'. I giggled a bit until I realized. I'm going to be late!

"I'm so sorry Reiji! I think I'm going to be late for my recording already!" I said panicking ready to run to the recording agency when I realized something again.

I'M STILL LOST! I started panicking and panicking when Reiji spoke up.

"You're lost aren't you?"

"How did you know?" I asked him, curious.

"It's written all over your face. Anyway , let me help you. What's the name of this recording place anyway?" he asked me.

"N-no need, Reiji-san! You don't have to!" I told him waving my hands as a sign of no.

"Hey! What did I tell you about the honorific? Anyway, since I practically dragged you away and bumped into you. So think of it as a payment or something. Let's go!" he told me holding my hand again and started running. I just sighed in defeat and giggled. I just let him drag me away when he suddenly stopped making me bump into his back a bit.

"Umm... Miyu-chan I forgot to ask you what the name of the agency is?" he said embarrassed with flushed cheeks. I couldn't help myself. I laughed!

"G-gomene, Reiji! I couldn't help myself! You were just too cute!" I said. Wait , what did I say? He's CUTE!? I then turned to look at him and I saw that he gotten redder. I also felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"T-the name is Shining Agency" I said wanting to change the subject. He then then nodded and continued to drag me away.

After a few minutes we arrived. I went to the recording room and saw Ayumi-san and few other people I don't know. Maybe they're the staff?

"Ah Miyuki! Just in time!" Ayumi-san told me happily. Phew , I thought I was going to be late! She turned to Reiji and she smiled

"So... are you guys together or something? Why didn't you tell me Miyuki!" she exclaimed. What? Reiji and I together? I then realized that we were still holding hands. I felt sudden heat rush to my face and let go of his hand. When I let go I saw his face show a bit of disappointment but then I guess I was just imagining it.

"Y-you're wrong Ayumi-san! R-Reiji just helped me getting here! W-We're not t-together or anything!" I told her stuttering with flushed cheeks.

"Reiji? No honorific? Miyuki ... no lying! You know you two look cute together!" I felt my face getting redder when she said the last sentence. Even Reiji is blushing!

"I have a brilliant idea! How about someday you two do a duet song! It will be a hit!" she told us and turned around to look at a guy on his mid-thirties. He has pitch black hair and maroon eyes. "Don't you agree?" she continued.

"Well, it depends if-" he turned to look at me then continued " you're girl over there even deserves to sing with him." he said looking at me coldly. I flinched in reaction.

"Oh c'mon! I'm telling you she's something!" Ayumi-san whined. I looked at her with a questioning look, wondering who the guy is. She saw me and smiled.

"He's Takuma Akihiro. Manager of Quartet Night. Which means he is the manager of Reiji." she said as if reading my mind. Manager of Reiji? Quartet Night?

"Umm... What's a Quartet Night?" I asked hoping not to offend them. They gave me surprised looks except for Ayumi-san. I mean you can't blame me right? I only have memories for the past three months and in those three months I've only been training the whole time. So I don't really know what's in and what's out.

"Y-you don't know us?" Reiji asked me.

"Umm..." I said embarrassed. I really don't know them.

"Miyuki has some... Circumstances. She kind of doesn't know anything." Ayumu-san told them , rescuing me. She knows about my condition. You know, about my amnesia? She told me the other day that she and Oba-chan had a little chat. I didn't know what else they talked about though.

"Okay! Now let's get to work! Miyuki we'll start the recording so get ready! We need to hurry a bit because Reiji-san will also record his song!" Ayumi-san said breaking the tension. I turned to look at Reiji. He didn't tell he's going to record a song too!

"Well, you never asked!" he said shrugging. I just nodded and went to the isolation room. (A/N :Sorry I can't describe it very well! An Isolation room is a standard small room in a recording studio, which is both soundproofed to keep out external sounds and keep in the internal sounds. You know? The one that has the microphone? )

Once I got inside I wore the headphones and went near the pop filtered microphone. I turned to look at Ayumi-san and she signaled me to start. I nodded and suddenly I heard music from the headphones I closed my eyes and I sang my heart out.

Yakusoku No Sora E ~ Watashi No Ita Basho- Sawashiro Miyuki

_Kami wo naderu hizashi omoi kiri sui kondara_  
_Wasureteta kimochi ga karadajuu wo kake meguru_  
_Machi kirezu ni ryoute hirogete matteru kimi ga_  
_Hora koko made oide to sasou_  
_Yume miru kimochi wo massugu kagaita_  
_Hate nai sora he to_

_Kaeritai basho gyutto senaka osu kaze_  
_Watashi no se ni hatameku tsubasa_  
_Mamoritai basho takaku takaku kazashita_  
_Kono te de tsunagu ashita wo_  
_Shinjite.._

When I wrote this song, I thought about my memories. What it would feel like to be with my friends before.

_Kirari matataku hoshi_  
_Yuutsu fukitoba shitara_  
_Nakushi teta omoi ga karadajuu kara afure dasu_  
_Kimi ga iru toko made mou mayowazu ikeru kara_  
_Omoi kiri tadaima tte iu yo_  
_Chiisana te wo tome musunda yakusoku_  
_Tobitatsu sora he to_

_Kanae tai yume yunto mune wo utsu kaze_  
_Watashi no te ni afureru chikara_  
_Mamoritai yume tsuyoku tsuyoku negatta_  
_Hikari kagayaku sutekina mirai wo.._

_Oshi yoseru kurayami ga sada meda to shite mo_  
_Make wa shinai tachi mukau yo_  
_Watashi dake ga tsukaeru mahou de_

_Kaereru basho fuita kaze wa oikaze_  
_Hiroi sora ni mitsuketa tsubasa_  
_Mamoritai basho soshite soshite futatabi_  
_Watashi tachi no ouzora he_

_Kaeritai basho byun to senaka osu kaze_  
_Watashi no se ni hatameku tsubasa_  
_Mamoritai basho takaku takaku kazashita_  
_Kono te de tsunagu ashita wo shinjite.._

I felt a tear fall from my right eye. Even though I'm now Miyuki , I can't help but wonder who my friends were. Do they worry about me? Are they nice? Who are they? More and more questions flood through my mind. I want to know who they are. They are one of the reasons I agreed to become an idol. If I become famous , there will be a higher chance that we will all meet. This song that I sang is for all of them. A promise that we will all be together.

I opened my eyes and I saw that the others had astonished looks on their faces. Hmm? Did I do something wrong? I tilted my head in question .I got out of the isolation room and asked.

"Umm ... Did I do something wrong?"

Ayumi-san giggled and told me " That's not it Miyuki! We were just amazed that's all. Wait, amazing is not the right word..." she stopped and thought for a while then continued "You were incredible! Yup, that's the word!".

"She's right. I guess you deserve to sing a duet with Reiji, afterall." Mr. Takuma said with an approving smile.

"Good job Miyu-chan! You were incredible!" Reiji told me with a big grin on his face. My face went slight pink when he finished.

"T-Thank you" I replied.

* * *

Reiji's POV (A few moments earlier)

I'm currently watching Miyuki sing and I'm speechless. She was just so amazing! Her song , the lyrics are just perfect! Did she write that song? As if on cue spoke.

"She wrote that song. The melody and the lyrics. She's amazing isn't she?"

I nodded in agreement. So she really did write that song. Amazing...

After a while the song finished, much to my disappointment. I was astonished and I know that Takuma-san and Ms. Ayumi was too. I then noticed that a tear fell from her eye. She's crying? Maybe she's just remembering something. She soon got outside the isolation room and spoke.

"Umm ... Did I do something wrong?"

Ms. Ayumi giggled and told her " That's not it Miyuki! We were just amazed that's all. Wait, amazing is not the right word..." she stopped and thought for a while then continued "You were incredible! Yup, that's the word!".

"She's right. I guess you deserve to sing a duet with Reiji, afterall." Takuma said with an approving smile. A duet? He agrees?!

"Good job Miyu-chan! You were incredible!" I told her with a big grin on my face. Her face went slight pink when I finished. She's blushing!

"T-Thank you" she stuttered.

* * *

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

" Sorry to break your moment love birds but it's Reiji's turn now!" Ayumi-san told both of us. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"L-Love B-Birds?!" Reiji and I said in unison. Which made me go redder in return.

"Hai , hai now go inside." Ayumi-san said lightly pushing Reiji to the door. Reiji sighed and went inside the isolation room. He put the headphones on while the staff were adjusting something in the controls. Ayumi-san and Mr. Takuma are talking to each other while I was silently waiting for Reiji to sing when someone interrupted me.

"Miyuki, how about let's go outside for a bit?" Ayumi-san whispered to me and even if I wanted to hear Reiji sing, I nodded. We then walked out of the room.

"Something wrong Ayumi-san?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. May I ask you something?" she said and I nodded signaling her to continue.

"How far will you want to go in the music industry?" she asked. That's a strange question.

"As far as I can go I think?" I answered.

"You sure? Cause if you are I'm goig to be serious about your career and I can be pretty strict." she told me waringly. Am I sure? I should be if I want to know more about my past. So I decided on an answer.

"I'm sure." I told her bravely. I'm not going to take this opportunity lightly! I suddenly felt thirsty I guess 'll buy a drink first.

"Umm.. Ayumi-san I'm going to go get a drink you want some?" I asked her.

"I'm not that thirsty so I guess no. Thank you for asking anyway." she answered. I nodded and went to look for a beverage machine. I saw one straight ahead near a bench. I went there and got myself an orange soda. I sat down the bench right beside the machine and much to my surprise, I fell asleep.

* * *

Reiji's POV

I just finished singing the song. Takuma-san gave me a stern look and flinched. I guess I didn't do well...

"You need to take this seriously, Reiji! You've lost the passion in your singing!" he scolded.

I know that I've lost my passion. It all started when Lily and I broke up. She was my everything and she was also the reason I became an idol. Through my songs I want to express her how I feel. She was the best girl I've ever met. Until I found out she's been cheating on me. She told me that I hardly even spend time with her and she thinks that being an idol is more important to me than her. I couldn't blame her though. As an idol I always have a busy schedule so I hardly get to spend time with her. What I don't understand is why didn't she realize that all the songs that I sang are for her? She's the only reason I became an idol. My world crumbled into pieces when we broke up. Even all my cheerfulness is just an act and I do that because I don't want the others to worry about me. I felt that I've lost my everything when Lily and I broke up. So as my passion as an idol.

"Reiji, look I know what happened, but please. I want you to go back to your feet again. Find a new person. Discover a new reason to sing. Everyone's right behind your back. Supporting you. So until you recover, I won't let you sing for a while."he told me. I don't know what to do already. So I stormed out of the room and went somewhere. Anywhere would be fine! I just want to be alone! From a distance I saw a bench so I ran and sat down there. I didn't notice Miyuki beside me. I'm reminiscing about Lily and everything that we did. We were so happy back then. So why? Why does she have to leave me! I completely broke down there. Tears escaped my eyes. It really hurts thinking about her. Then suddenly someone wiped my tears away. I turned my head and I saw Miyuki , giving a warm smile. She then started to sing.

Brand New Melody- Ittoki Otoya

_futari tsukuridasu kono MERODI ni nosete_  
_mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you_  
_kawarazu gyutto kono FURĒZU mitai ni_  
_hanashitaku nainda…_

She sang so slowly and softly. Maybe she wants to cheer me up? Well, it did work though. She stopped singing and asked me what's wrong.

"Takuma-san told me I've lost my passion for singing. I know that. I don't even know why I sing already!." I told her. I didn't know why but I had this urge to tell her.

"I don't want to pry more but I think you should start again." she replied. I tilted my head in question.

"I don't know much about what happened but I think you should move on. I kind of know how you feel. Well , not because of a break-up or anything but I have amnesia. When I first woke up I didn't know what to do. I felt scared and sad. Scared that I don't know anything about the people around me. Yet, I'm also sad because I don't know anything about the people around me. Ironic isn't it? Sad yet scared of the people around me. You know the song I sang a while ago? That was for my friends. Whoever they are. They're the reason I wanted to become and that if I got famous we will all meet someday." she stopped and turned to look at me with a sincere smile and continued."In you're case you just need to find a reason to stand up again. In my case, it's my friends. Even if I don't know who they are I feel somehow connected to them. We're all under the same sky anyway. I always felt that even if I didn't know who they are, they're always supporting me. So if ever you think you're alone, don't worry. There will always be people who supports you even without you knowing. So am I. I will always be right beside you , supporting you. I promise." she told me putting her pinky out. "Pinky swear!" she told me. I also put my pinky out and we pinky swore.

"You really promise?" I asked her to be sure.

"Mou! We pinky swore already!" she told me and pouted. She looks pretty cute when she pouts. Wait, snap out of it Reiji!

"Now I got to get back to sleep. You woke me up you know!" she said whining. She yawned and she soon closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. Wait, my SHOULDER?!

"M-Miyuki? What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"You called me Miyuki ..." she said with a small smile one her face still resting on my shoulder. She soon fell asleep and I sighed in defeat.

"Thank you Miyuki, for everything." I told her with small smile on my face even if I knew that she was already asleep. I decided on continuing to be an idol. Now it's not because of Lily , but the people around me. Especially Miyuki. I mean , she did promise me that she will always be by my side right? Without me noticing I soon started falling in love her.

* * *

Saotome's POV

I opened a folder which contained a new idol for my agency. On the front paper it said_ 'Hoshino Miyuki'. _I then looked at the picture of a girl who looked very similar to . I continued to study the paper when I realized there's no information about her past. The school that she graduated, where is her hometown, siblings, and parents were all unknown. I then saw that she has a guardian and her guardian is her grandmother. Her name is _'Shizuka Nanami'. _Nanami? Soon I began to realize something.

"Ohohoho! Things are going to get interesting around here!" I told no one. Should I tell STARISH that I found Ms. Nanami? Hmm.. I guess not. I want to see some entertainment! This is a perfect one! I want them to know by themselves which makes this exciting. I won't tell anything to them. This just might be fate!

* * *

Translation: Yakusoku No Sora E Watashi No Ita Basho

_I take a big gulp of sunshine, stroking my hair  
And that that feeling I've long forgotten wells up inside me_

_You can hardly wait for me, opening your arms wide_

_You call me to go to your side_

___I drew my naive feelings honestly  
Into the infinite sky_

_It's my home, even the wind helps me_  
_Aiding the fluttering wings on my back_

___The place I want to protect is more precious, precious than everything else  
Hold my hand and believe in the future_

**_The stars are glittering, and once the melancholy's gone  
The feelings I lost burst, overflowing in my body_**

_I can go to your side without a problem now  
Shouting "I'm back!" happily_

___Our tiny hands bind a great promise  
As we fly into the sky_  


_I remember my dream as the wind hits me in the chest  
And the power overflowing in my hands to fulfill it_

_For my precious dream I wished, wished so hard  
My dream of a bright, wonderful future._

___The surging darkness might be where my destiny is  
But I'll face it without hesitation and win  
Using the magic only I can use_

_The place I can return is where the rear wind's pushing me  
As I fly on my wings I found in the wide skies_

_For our precious place, yes again, again  
We fly in the sky again_

_ watch?v=UUgQ8iFaxiI&list=PLshQX_1isla5PQ6RVVixHm4hcOKCBH9_b ( A/N: That's the link of the video where you will hear the song. It's pretty hard to find so I gave you guys the link. I do NOT own anything!)_

* * *

CUT! How was it? Good? Bad? Any mistakes? Please tell me in your review! Replies to the people who reviewed for the third chapter:

_Animegirl426- Really? Thank you! You're awesome too! First to review my third chapter! Thank you again!_

_ Elhienn Hovercast- Thank you very much for correcting me! I am really grateful! Also, have you finished watching the 5th episode? IttokixHaruka! I really love that episode! How about you?_

_MikageHime- No need to be suprised Hime-san! Also, I have my own plans for Haruka... - evil laughs- . Though I think I will use one of your ideas. If you're wondering which sorry, I won't tell you! It will spoil the story! Thank you for reviewing!_

_GlamGurl17- I'm really sorry for updating late! I hope you understand! Did you have a good sleep? I hope so! I'm sorry again! As a sorry gift I will update tomorrow again!_

_Egichuu- So many questions! Sorry can't tell you Egi-chan! I won't spoil the story! Thank you for reviewing!_

_Chi- Aww ... I love you! More and more coming up!_

__Thank you guys! Seriously what would I do without you? Your reviews are giving me the energy to write! Which is why even though it's already 12:01 A.M and I still haven't slept yet it's all worth it! I don't want any of you guys to wait until tomorrow for this chapter! Sorry if I updated late! There were some circumstances in my laptop. I'm very sorry! Don't worry ! Tomorrow- I mean later I'll update again! I'm planning to sleep later because I will start writing the 5th chapter! I think in the 5th chapter I'll include both Ranmaru's moment and Ai's. So that in the 6th chapter I'll just to Camus' and on the 7th I'll do Victoria's moment with Haruka. So that on the 8th chapter I'll finally do the one year time skip! After the time skip you'll be seeing HarukaxSTARISH moments! Finally what all of you have been waiting for! Bye, minna! I'll start with the 5 chapter already! Please review of this time a lot of jet planes will run after you!


	5. Chapter 5 : QN- Ranmaru

Ayumi's POV

I'm really sorry Miyuki. You're like a daughter to me and I can't risk you getting into danger. I hope you won't get mad at me when you find out.

*Flashback* (About a week ago)

I'm currently with Miyuki's grandmother. She told me she has something she needs to tell me. So right now, we're in a café.

"Okay, let's start. First off, I think you should know that Haru- I mean Miyuki has no memories of her past. She lost it in a car accident." She told me with a serious look.

"She has amnesia?" I asked hoping to be sure.

" She does, and I can assure you that the car accident she was in was never an accident. It was on purpose." She continued.

"Why? I mean, who would do such a thing!?" I asked her frantically.

"I still don't know why they did it nor do I know who did it. Next, Miyuki was the former composer of STARISH. That is until she was threatened to resign." she said.

"What kind of threat did she receive?" I asked her.

"The night she was threatened was STARISH's debut concert. She was told to resign or else the bomb in the arena will explode. Also, I was a hostage so she really had no choice but to leave her job. She was also told to go to the park across the arena and she followed. So while she was crossing the road, she got hit by a car losing her memories as an impact." She explained.

"Is that all?" I asked her. Goodness, I think I'm asking too much questions!

"No, I have one last thing I need to tell you. It's very important so you better listen. " She stopped looking if I was ready. She then took a deep breath and continued." You must never let her know ANYTHING about STARISH. If you do, the guy told me that she will kidnap Haruka and make sure she will never come back. So please, I'm begging you to not let her know anything." She pleaded. I wouldn't want Miyuki to get into danger. So I guess I promised her that I would never let Miyuki know anything about STARISH.

"Oh, and before I forget, her real name is Nanami Haruka." She told me and I nodded.

*Flashback End*

I still wonder what did she do to deserve all this. Miyuki's a very good person. Actually almost to good to be true. Right now, I'm in a car with Miyuki, riding home. We both live in the same house. I turned on the radio and I was surprised in what I'm hearing.

"Have you guys heard about the new idol in Shining Agency? Well then, her name is Hoshino Miyuki and she just released her first song!" a girl said over the radio.

"That's right! Her first song is named 'Yakusoku No Sora E' and her singing is amazing!" a voice of a guy replied to the girl.

"Well then, I guess all of you are excited to hear it so here it is!" the girl who first spoke said.

"Yakusoku No Sora E!" both DJ's said in unison. Then they started to play Miyuki's song. Which made Miyuki squeal in delight.

"Ayumi-san can you hear it? That's my song!" she told me happily.

"Yes, yes I can hear it Miyuki. Did you hear what the guy said? He said your singing is amazing!" I replied.

"Shhh! Keep quiet Ayumi-san! I want to hear it!" she scolded. I turned to look at her and I saw her face. Her eyes were shining and a big grin was plastered on her face. It made me smile. I kept quiet and listened to the song. I'll never get tired of her voice. It's so warm and gentle yet full of feelings. After the song ended the DJ's spoke again.

"Her voice is so amazing! It was also heard that she made this song. Such a beautiful talent!" the voice of a girl said.

"She wrote this song?! Woah! "a guy replied.

"Amazing right? Oh, for the next song its Maji Love 1000%-" I know what she's gonna say next so I changed the FM.

"Ehh! I want to hear the next song!" Miyuki whined.

"How about let's see if other FM's are featuring your song?" I asked her.

"Fine." She pouted. Awww she's so cute! The ride home was quiet,well almost. Except for Miyuki whining that she didn't get to hear the next song. I'm really sorry Miyuki. The car stopped and we got outside. We got inside our house which is a cozy white two story house. It's not extravagant but it's just a perfect house for us two. Miyuki's grandmother left for the countryside. Saying that she wants Miyuki to have her own life. I got the keys and unlocked the door. Once we got inside Miyuki went up to her room. She was probably tired.

* * *

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

Mou! I wanted to listen to the next song! What was the title again? Maji what? Sigh, anyway put that aside. I got really embarrassed a while ago! I mean like I've actually made a friend and the first thing I'll do is to sleep on their shoulder!? Stupid Miyuki! I think he got annoyed. When I woke up I was surprised to see that I actually fell asleep on Reiji's shoulder! He did tell me that he didn't mind but I thought otherwise. Maybe he's just not telling me but he actually got annoyed! Stupid, stupid Miyuki! I think I heard him calling me Miyuki before I slept. Nah.. maybe I was just dreaming. He only calls me Miyu-chan! It's a cute nickname though. Wait, stop thinking about Reiji! I looked at my wall clock and saw that it was only 5:08 PM. What should I do to spend my time? How about I go out? Yup, I want to explore! I stood up, changed my clothes, got my purse, and walked out of my room. I'm wearing a puff-sleeved salmon pink dress that stops at my knees with an aqua blue ribbon just above my waist. I was also wearing a salmon pink 1-inch heels. While my only accessory was an aqua blue heart-shaped necklace. When I got out of my room I went downstairs and I saw Ayumi-san reading a magazine on our couch.

"Ayumi-san, I'll go out for a bit." I told her. She looked up from her magazine and spoke.

"Alright, just be back by dinner time. Be safe." she replied. I nodded and got outside. I was just walking around the district doing some window shopping when from the corner of my eye I saw something. A little kid was in the middle of the road while the streetlight was green. He might get run over! I then saw a truck a few meters away from him. Following my instincts I ran and held the kid and I saved him. Phew, good thing he's safe. Also, good thing I didn't get run over too. I wouldn't want to lose my memories again. I gently put down the kid and he grinned at me.

"Arigato onee-chan!" then suddenly I heard people clapping. Wait, why are they clapping? I heard some of them murmur.

"She saved the kid!"

"Good thing she also didn't get run over though."

Some of them murmured. I then heard the little kid shout.

"Mama!Papa!" I turned to look at who he's looking at and I saw 2 people who seem to be his parents. He ran to them and hugged them. Then the lady, whom I guess is his mother turned to look at me.

"Thank you very much." she told me.

"We are really to you grateful for saving our child. Please what would you like in return? Money?" the father asked me.

"No, no please it's alright. No need for that. I'm just glad he's safe." I told them.

"No, please. We insist. If there's anything you need within our power, please don't hesitate to ask. We owe so much for saving our child." the father told me, handing me a calling card which says_ 'Yamamoto Corp.'. _I then heard a wave or murmurs again.

"Aren't they the Yamamoto Family?"

"I think so. That girl is so lucky!"

"What's your name miss?" the mother asked me, ignoring the murmurs.

"Hoshino Miyuki." I replied. I heard murmurs again.

"Hoshino Miyuki? The girl who sang _'Yakusoku No Sora E'_?"

"You heard her song? She's amazing right!?"

They have heard my song already? I took the calling card so as not to be rude to the Yamamoto family. I then heard a flash from a camera. I turned and saw that there was a cameraman taking pictures of us.

"This will be a good article '_The Rising Star Saves The Son Of The Yamamoto Family'_! Perfect!" he said. He keeps on taking lots of pictures! _  
_

"Sorry, Hoshino-san but we got to go. Thank you again for saving our child. Please don't hesitate to ask us if you need anything." the mother said and bowed.

"Please, the pleasure is mine." I told her also bowing. The family nodded and started to walk away. The little kid turned his head and waved.

"Bye, bye onee-chan! Arigato!" he told me smiling. I waved at it him too.

"Bye, bye! Be careful!" I replied, smiling back at him. He nodded and walked with his parents again. Sigh, I guess I got to go back home. I went home and ate dinner. I got up to my room and I slept. That was a long day!

* * *

The next day, I woke up with the birds chirping outside. The rays of the sunlight are kind of blinding me. So I stood up and fixed my curtain to block the sunlight. I turned to look at the clock and I saw that it was already 8:30 AM. I soon did my daily routines. I fixed my bed, took a bath, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs to see that Ayumi-san was already awake. She was drinking coffee on our couch, reading another magazine.  
"Ara! Ohayo Miyuki." she greeted.

"Ohayo, Ayumi-san. Do we have anything to do today?" I asked her.

"Hmm... nothing in particular. I guess you can have a day-off." she replied. I nodded and started to make our breakfast. I cooked bacon and eggs and I made sure I made an extra-serving. Ayumi-san may not look like it but she's a heavy eater!

"Ayumi-san! Breakfast is ready!" I called. Even though Ayumi-san is the older one I'm the one who cooks. She told me once that my cooking is delicious! She said since it's better than hers I should be the one to cook. She's really like a child! I then heard her running to the table.

"I smell bacon!" she said happily. She then sat down and continued, "Ittadakimasu!". She then began to eat quickly and it's a good thing I already put my serving on my plate. Or else, I wouldn't have any breakfast. I also sat down and said, " Ittadakimasu" and I began to eat. After a while we both finished eating and Ayumi-san's plate was so clean! I stood up and spoke.

"Ayumi-san, it's your turn." I reminded her.

"Eh! I don't want to clean the plates!" she replied.

"No can do. We made an agreement right? I cook and you clean the plates." I scolded her. Sigh, sometimes I don't know who the older one is.

"Fine." she pouted trying to be cute.

"That doesn't work on me you know?" I told her. She just 'hmmped' and stood up to wash the dishes. I went to the couch and sat down, thinking what I would do for the day. Should I compose a new song? Probably, but what will it be for? I was in my train of thoughts when Ayumi-san interrupted me.

"Oh and before I forget, you're going to meet someone tomorrow. He's a guy from Quartet Night.I forgot his name though." he told me.

"Is it Reiji?" I asked her.

"Nope, the name starts with Ran. I forgot what's next." she replied. Ran? Who's that? Anyway! Getting back to my thinking what will I compose about? I think I should go outside for some inspiration. I went to my room and changed my clothes. I'm now wearing a puff-sleeved white and blue polka-dotted dress that stops at at my knees. It has a white collar with a red ribbon on it. I'm also wearing cherry red 1-inch heels. I got my purse which is cherry red colored. I got out of my room and went downstairs. I told Ayumi-san that I'll go out for some inspiration for a new song and she nodded. I got outside of the house and wandered around. While I was walking I saw something that surprised me. I saw the parents of the little boy I saved yesterday, and they were yelling to someone. It was a guy. He has spiky silver hair. He has heterochromatic eyes, his right eye is purple and his left eye is silver, and pale white skin. He wears a skintight black shirt and a purple tie. He also wears a checkered vest and black pants.

"It's been years since your father died and you still haven't payed your debt!" Mr. Yamamoto shouted to the guy.

"Just please give me time! I can't make money fast!" the guy replied.

"Then quit your idol job! Just work in my company! You'll be able to earn more money!" Mr. Yamamoto said.

"I don't want to work in your stupid company! I have my own dreams!" the guy replied.

"What did you just say!? " Mr. Yamamoto shouted ready to punch the guy, when I blocked him.

"Please, don't fight!" I said blocking the guy. I heard the guy gasp. I'm actually surprised myself. Why did I do that anyway?

"Ms. Hoshino! Do you know this guy?" Mrs. Yamamoto asked me.

"I don't kno-" I interrupted the guy and said, "Yes, we're actually close friends."

"Please, think of it as the favor you both owe me for saving your child. Please, give him more time." I pleaded. They both looked at each other and sighed.

"If that's what you wish. I'll give him one year to pay back his debt. No more, no less." Mr. Yamamoto said. He then turned to look at the silver haired guy.

"Tch. You're lucky that she's your friend." Mr. Yamamoto sad before walking away with his wife. I sighed in relief. Wait, why did I do that again? I turned to look at the guy and flinched. He has a very angry look on his face then after a while his face started to soften a bit.

"T-Thank you." he muttered, blushing. I accidentally giggled and when I realized that I immediately put my hand in my mouth. Yikes.

"What's so funny?" he asked angrily.

"I-I'm sorry! I-It's nothing really!" I stuttered and closed my eyes. Afraid that he'll get mad at me.

"Hmmph. What's your name by the way." he asked grumpily.

"Hoshino Miyuki. Yours?" I replied and asked.

"It's kind of surprising that you don't know me. Kurosaki Ranmaru." he replied.

"Hmm?" I asked wondering what he meant.

"It's nothing. Anyway, why did hell did you step in like that!?" he scolded.

"I w-want to help?" I told him nervously.

"You could've got hit a while ago! What kind of carelessness was that?!" he shouted at me. I started to panic.

"Besides! You should've ignored us! I could've handled it. I didn't need your help!" he shouted.

"Gomenasai!" I said and ran away. I didn't want to anger him! I just wanted to help him out!

* * *

Ranmaru's POV

Sigh, I didn't intend to scare her off. I only got mad at her carelessness. I mean she really could've got hit! She helped me a lot though. Why did she help me anyway? I'm a stranger to her and she's a stranger to me. Besides, as I told her I didn't need her help. She really should've just ignored us! Anyway, I think I better go back to the dorm. I still have to train Hijirikawa and Jinguji.

* * *

Narrator's POV

The next day, a white, two-story house was kind of quiet. All you can hear from their residence are birds chirping and well, screaming.

"Miyuki! WAKE UP!" shouted a girl named Ayumi and barged into the room of the so called Miyuki.

"5 more minutes Ayumi-san..." Miyuki mumbled.

"We don't have 5 minutes! We're going to be late!" Ayumi scolded.

"I'm too tired..." Miyuki said shrugging. Then suddenly, Ayumi perked up. As she thought of an idea.

"Ohoho! It's going to be like that, huh?" Ayumi said, quite creepily. She then ran out of the room. After a while she came back, holding a bucket of cold water. She went near the sleeping girl, and splashed it over, Miyuki. Then after a few seconds, Miyuki woke up.

"Why am I wet?" she asked. Oblivious to her so called manager holding a bucket.

"I don't know. Do you? Anyway, as I said, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ayumi told her.

"For what?"

"You're going to meet up with someone right!? Remember?!" Ayumi replied.

"Oh.. Right." Miyuki said in realization. She then stood up and hurriedly did her daily routines. That includes taking a bath, wear her clothes, brushed her teeth, comb her hair, and lots of other things that a girl does everyday. When she finished, she's now wearing a cherry blossom pink dress that stops on her knees with an aqua blue ribbon on the back of her waist. Topped over by a pure white jacket with aqua blue buttons that stops above her waist. She's also wearing aqua blue 1-inch heels and a white choker with an aqua blue rose pendant. Her hair accessory is a blue headband with a pink rose. She got her white purse and went downstairs. She saw Ayumi standing in front of the door.

"Hurry!" Ayumi-san told her. She then quickly went outside followed by Ayumi.

"So, where are we going to meet them?" Miyuki asked walking beside Ayumi.

"There! That cafe!" Ayumi told her, grabbing Miyuki's hand they ran to the cafe. When they arrived Ayumi pointed to the table where Takuma and the guy Miyuki met yesterday. They both walked to the table and sat down. The guy, Ranmaru looked up from the magazine he's reading and gasped. Which made Miyuki turn her head to look at him.

"It's you!" they both said in unison. Meanwhile, Takuma and Ayumi looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing. _'They know each other?' _they oth thought.

"Y-You guys know each other already?" Ayumi asked the two of them.

"Not exactly." Ranmaru shrugged. Meanwhile Miyuki replied, " Kind of."

"Well then, since you two 'kind of' know each other. Why are we here!" Ayumi complained.

"We're here to discuss some future projects that concern these two." Takuma told them.

"Concern us?" Ranmaru and Miyuki said in unison, again.

"Yes, I think you two will be working on a drama. It's not yet confirmed but we should be prepared." Takuma replied.

"Is it a romance drama?!" Ayumi asked, much to the embarrassment of Ranmaru and Miyuki.

"I think so." Takuma told her, not really sure.

"My, my! Miyuki is growing up so fast!" Ayumi wailed. Which made Miyuki turn red.

"A-Ayumi-san!" Miyuki stuttered.

"Now Miyuki, how about you and Ran-" she stopped then continued "What's his name again?"

"Ranmaru." Ranmaru told her.

"As I was saying, how about you and Ranamru go for a walk or something? Takuma and I will discuss things and we need a bit of privacy. Alright?" Ayumi asked the both of them.

"Fine" Ranmaru replied.

"Alright." Miyuki told her. Then they both stood up and walked away from their managers, giving them privacy.

* * *

Ranmaru's POV

Damn it! Now I'm alone with her and she hasn't spoken anything yet since we left. How about I start a conversation?

"Hey, I'm sorry." I kind of mumbled.

"Hmm? For what?" she asked.

"For getting mad at you yesterday. " I said. It's true. I thought about when I went to the dorm and realized it was bad to shout at her.

"I hope it's alright to ask but why were they mad at you?" she asked. Should I tell her? Well, I think so. She did save me right?

"Well, you see my family was one of the richest corporations in Japan. Was. Until our family got bankrupt and we were left immense debts. My father died working to pay for the debts but it was not enough. Eventually, the people we owe to started growing impatient and asking us for our payment. Like the Yamamoto family yesterday. So I'm slowly paying the debt back from being an idol. Don't get me wrong, being an idol is my dream. Not something that I do for money." I explained. I turned to look at her. I didn't want anybody's pity. But instead she showed me a warm smile.

"That's very kind of you. Though, I would prefer if you let someone help you. You told me I shouldn't have helped you yesterday. Then now that you explained it, I could tell that you carry the burden alone. I mean, it wouldn't hurt if someone would try to help you right?" she told me.

"You know nothing." I told her coldly and she flinched but slowly regained her composure.

"I may know nothing but I know enough to tell you this. In my opinion, letting others help you isn't such a bad thing. I can't really say that it's the same thing but I have amnesia. I know your problem is far greater than mine but I hope you'll understand. My name isn't exactly Hoshino Miyuki but Nanami Haruka. When I first woke up I didn't know anything or anyone. So I kind of depended on my grandmother at first. When I started to gain a bit more knowledge I thought about what I can do for myself. I mean, if I'll be the Nanami Haruka that knows nothing, I'll eventually be a burden to my grandmother. So I decided to be Hoshino Miyuki, a new life. So that when I'm Miyuki **I **make my own memories, not regain them. Since then, Ayumi-san helps me in becoming an idol yet I do my part of becoming an idol. Do you get me? There will be things that the people around you can help you yet there are also things you have to do by yourself. And that debt of yours is something that the people around you can help you with. No need to take the burden all by yourself. Let us help you. Don't worry, we're your friend so you don't need to pay us back anything." she told me. I took a while to take in all that she said and think about it. After a while, I realized that she was somehow right.

"Thank you. I guess you're right." I told her smiling. Wait, smiling? She smiled and her eyes started to get droopy. She yawned and after a while she suddenly fainted and it was a good thing I caught her. Wait, did she really faint? I looked at her and I realized that she was sleeping. How did she fall asleep even though we were walking?! Sigh, well I can't wake her up though. So I decided to carry her on my back.

"Thank you Miyuki." I whispered hoping that she didn't hear. Good thing, that she didn't.

* * *

MOU! That was 4,150 words! Can't believe it! Anyways, yup I ADMIT. I know that this chapter wasn't exactly the best chapter I made. Well, at least I updated right? Sorry! I can't think of anything to make Haruka and Ranmaru warm up to each other! Stupid brain! I looked up to the wikia and saw that Ranmaru'sfamily was a rich corporation and it went bankrupt. Also, the debts thingy? I also saw that it happened in the game. So I just used that information!Truth is, I haven't played the Otome games yet of UtaPri. I know what you're all thinking _'Where's Ai?'. _I can't fit him into this chapter. It'll be too long. I'm sorry! Oh and the Lily problem with Reiji in the 4th chapter? I just made that up. Replies to the people who reviewed in the 4th chapter:

_Elhienn Hovercast - My friend! I agree with you! I think that in the anime they show Ittoki-kun's feelings for Haruka more than the other members. I know right? Why did Cecil have to cockblock their moment! I think he was going to confess already! Baka Cecil! Oh and the children? It's not a bad thing that you thought they'll be hot when they grow up. Actually I think so too! They made the children good looking! Oh and thank you! As I said, the girlfriend problem was just something I made up. Not in the games. I know that this chapter isn't really as great as the 4th one but please continue reading my story. I really can't think of anything else to write!Also, Shining? Yup, I think I should somehow fit his part in. I mean Haruka does work for his Agency.I also found it strange that Haruka almost fell there. I mean she really could've got killed! Also, for a bag? Lol xD I also love Haruka! Woah, I wrote a very long message. Hope you review!_

_ GlamGurl17- I'm sorry that Ai didn't appear here. Sigh, I just really had a hard time thinking for Ranamru's part. I hope you understand. Thank you for reviewing!_

_Animegirl426- Is this still awesome? I don't really know. Thank you for the wait! _

_Sacchiance- My updates are quick?! Really!? I never knew! Anyway, I know this chapter kind of took long. I'm sorry! Also, thank you for clearing that up. I thought it was complicated in a bad you! I think this chapter isn't as good as the 4th one but please continue to read it. Oh and I know right!Reiji and Haruka look good together! I love you too for reviewing! Thank you again!_

_Guest- Did you freak out? Thank you for putting my story in your favorites! I know this chapter isn't as good as the 4th one but at least I updated right? I just can't think of anything for Ranmaru! Thank you again!_

_MikageHime- Ooooo! A HarukaxReiji fan! I think I'll call you Hime-chan! Oh and of course we can be friends! Just call me Skyla or any nickname you'd like! You love my story? Then I love you! Thank you for reviewing.  
_

_Midknightwalker- Actually, right now, I have no idea who will the unknown person be. Hehe. Any suggestions? Oh and I love your stories! -Reply to Chapter _

_Midknightwalker- I'm sorry STARISH didn't appear in this episode. But then, don't worry it'll be soon! Thank you for reviewing!_

_ItsMyCircusNow- I know this chapter isn't the best I've written but please continue to read my story. Thank you for reviewing!_

_Guest - Really?A great story? Thank you! I hope you'll continue to read it even though this chapter isn't really that good._

_Le' CarolinnaXannej421- Don't worry, you don't need to. You see, if you kill Victoria... STARISH will not meet Haruka! Ooops! SPOILER! Thank you for reviewing. Oh and you can kill Shining now. Lol xD. Joke! Thank you again!_

Thank you guys! 10 reviews in one chapter!? I'm so grateful! I know this chapter isn't as good as the fourth one but as I said, please continue reading. Oh yeah, please tell in your reviews in what do you think of this chapter. You can criticize but no harsh words! NOT ALLOWED! Oh and do you have any suggestions for Ai's moment? If you have, please PM me. Please review! If not, this time **I will run after you. **This chapter already has 4900+ words!


	6. Chapter 6 : QN- Ai

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

"Ms. Hoshino! It's very nice to meet you!" greeted a guy, with maroon hair and sunglasses. He's the president of the agency I'm in, Shining Saotome.

"H-Hai, Mr,Saotome! T-To you too!" I replied nervously. Then a spark went through my mind. I looked at him curiously and asked "I don't mean to be rude Mr. Saotome but have we met?". When I finished, a flash of surprise crossed through his face and it was immediately replaced by a serious look. Probably just my imagination.

"I don't think so Ms. Hoshino. You've probably just saw me on the television or something." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you just looked familiar..." I politely told him. He's probably right.

"Well then, how about let's talk about yourself, Ms. Hoshino. Please take a seat." He asked me. I nodded and sat down on the chair in front of his table. He continued.

"Well, I wondered why your profile information was a bit limited. The school that you graduated, hometown, siblings, and parents were all unknown. Is there anything I need to know of?" he asked me. Figures, I didn't know what to write in that profile information.

"Actually, I have amnesia, Mr. Saotome. I didn't know what I should write in that form." I answered. I should tell him, he is the president of the agency.

"Oh... I see. Is there a chance to get your memories back?" he asked me, concerned.

"Most likely, none. The doctor told me that there is a high chance that my memories might never come back." I told him.

"I'm sorry so sorry to hear that." he replied.

"No need to be. Besides, I'm Hoshino Miyuki. Oba-chan told me that my name before was Nanami Haruka." I said.

"Nanami Haruka..." he mumbled faintly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"None, Ms. Hoshino! You can go now!" he told me. I bowed and went out of the room. I closed the door behind me and I sighed. I walked to the stairs and I went down.

Narrator's POV

While Miyuki was going downstairs in the 6 step she tripped on her own feet and tumbled down for the last 4 steps

"Gyaah!" she cried, realizing that she tripped on her own feet. When she was falling down a guy was at the 2nd step of the stairs going up. Miyuki tumbled down with the guy and they both fell. Miyuki was lying on the guy's chest while they were on the floor. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized the position they were in and here cheeks turned red in embarrassment. She slowly got up. She looked at the guy and noticed that he is a tall boy with cyan eyes and cyan blue shoulder-fastened hair in a ponytail. He was also wearing white trousers, white shirt, beige vest and white pants were baggy trousers in the color of cocoa and he has white shoes.

"I-I'm v-very sorry! A-Are you alright?" Miyuki asked the guy, worried. The guy stood up with a poker face.

"You should really be aware of your surroundings. Don't go tumbling on other people." he told her.

"I'm very sorry!" Miyuki told him, bowing. She then panicked and said " Umm... please excuse me!". After that, she ran off leaving the guy. Once she left, the guy spoke.

"Miyuki Hoshino, an idol beginner. Past unknown. That's strange..." he mumbled to himself. Now, going back to our heroine, she stopped running after a few meters away from the guy. She heard footsteps of a group and she turned around to see who they are. When she turned, she saw three girls giving her a cold glare.

"How dare you fall on Ai-sama!" a girl with waist-length, chestnut, wavy hair with similar eyes said angrily.

"That's right! You slut!" a girl who had shoulder-length auburn hair and black piercing eyes agreed with the first girl.

"Stop it ladies. Now, what is your name?" a girl, who seemed to be the leader of the asked Miyuki. She had waist-length blonde hair, which makes her stand out from the other two girls and auburn eyes.

"H-Hoshino M-Miyuki." Miyuki answered nervously. She's never been insulted like that in her whole life. Well, for the past three months that is.

"Well then, Hoshino Miyuki, take this as a warning. Don't EVER come close to Ai-sama. Do we agree on that?" the leader asked.

"H-Hai." Miyuki replied. First off, she didn't know who 'Ai-sama' is. But whoever he is, she better be careful. She didn't want three fan girls at her throat.

"Ha. Why is she even here? She's a wimp. Heck, I doubt she'll be successful on her career." the chestnut haired girl said.

"I agree with you. By the looks of it, I don't think she even has talent." the girl with auburn hair insulted.

"Now, now girls. Let's go. I'll keep an eye on you Hoshino Miyuki," the leader told Miyuki, walking away with her group. Once they were out of sight, Miyuki's knees gave in. She was nervous,afraid, and surprised. She's never been insulted like that. She didn't even know those people. She wanted to cry but she can't. She needed to be brave. That's all part of being an idol right? Besides, she needed to go to the recording room. She stood up, her knees still shaking. She ignored it and went to the recording room. When she entered Ayumi greeted her.

"Ah! Miyuki, how was your talk with Shining?"

"Great, I guess. He wondered why my profile information was limited and I told him about my 'problem'" Miyuki explained.

"That's good. He is the owner of this agency afterall. Let's start? Oh and you'll be playing the electric piano while singing." Ayumi told Miyuki. Miyuki nodded and went to the isolation room. She closed the door behind her and sat on the chair in front of the electric piano. She wore the head phones and she went near the pop filtered microphone. She turned her head asking if she'll start and she heard music from her headphones. When it was the part where she'll play the piano her hands froze. She couldn't move them. She remembered the insults that the group told her.

_' I doubt she'll be succesful on her career.'_

_' I don't think she even has talent.'_

Her mind is spinning. Worst of all, she couldn't move her hands. She was frightened she didn't know what to vision started to become blurry. She suddenly heard someone.

"Miyuki! Are you alright?" Ayum shouted through the glass. Miyuki looked at the people on the other side and saw the guy she bumped into earlier. It made her get more frightened. She was nervous. A sweat rolled over her cheek. She then replied to Ayumi.

_"_Ayumi-san I don-" she cut herself off. When a memory flashed through her head.

_' I used to be the same way.' a guy with straight, dark blue hair, where his bangs reaches his eyes. His eyes were unseen, it was all too blurry. He put his hand on top of someone else's, which seems like Miyuki's hand and they both played twinkle twinkle little star._

Miyuki wondered who that guy was. She imagined the guy's hand, whoever he is placed on the top of her hand. When she imagined the guy's hand, it was warm. It made her hand calm down and she played twinkle twinkle little star. Once she finished, she was surprised too hear that she played. Imagining the guy's hand reassured her. She turned her head to Ayumi and nodded. Indicating that she'll do it again. Ayumi saw her ad told the staff to start again. Miyuki then heard music from her headphones and she started playing the electric piano. She then started to sing.

Le Petit Jardin- Miyuki Sawashiro

_Longtemps nous avons joue jeux ensemble_  
_Voilà, les oiseaux bleu chantent pour a nous_  
_Dit donc, fredonne-moi la melodie_  
_Dejà, j'ai oublie mon enfantillage_  
_Je pense aux jeurs lointain d'hiver_  
_C'était jeune ce qu'on s'amuse_  
_Mais oui, ça ne fait rien_  
_Est vive la vie, c'est un souvenir qu'on va chérir_  
_ça me fait plaisir de je voir au petit jardin_  
_Sur la planete avec les lumières_  
_Aller vite doucement_  
_Dit donc, fredonne-moi la melodie_  
_Dejà, j'ai oublie mon enfantillage_

_Je pense aux jeurs lointain d'hiver_  
_C'était jeune ce qu'on s'amuse_  
_Mais oui, ça ne fait rien_  
_Est vive la vie, c'est un souvenir qu'on va chérir_  
_ça me fait plaisir de je voir au petit jardin_  
_Sur la planete avec les lumières_  
_ça me fait plaisir de je voir au petit jardin_  
_Sur la planete avec les lumières_  
_Aller vite doucement_

When the song finished, she opened her eyes.

Ai's POV

While I was walking I found the recording room and I noticed that someone was inside. So I went inside too see who is recording. I saw Hoshino Miyuki, the girl who fell from the stairs a while ago. She was in the isolation room with an electric keyboard in front of her. I guess she was going to play. I then noticed that her hands are frozen. She can't seem to move them. What is she doing? A lady, whom I assume is her manager asked her if she's aright. She turned to look at us and she was surprised to see that I was here. She was about to reply to Ayumi, the name of her manager according to my data. When she cut herself off. For a while she was n a trance. After her trance, she played twinkle, twinkle, little star on the electric piano. Why is she playing that piece? I doubt it that it's the piece she should be playing. When she finished playing the small song, she turned to us and nodded. Indicating that she's going to start again. The staff nodded and started the music again. A few seconds later, she began to play the piano and sing.

After she her performance, she opened her eyes. Her performance was not bad, actually. Sure there were a few errors but over all it was good. Her voice was warm and soft. It made me feel a tingling feeling inside my stomach. Maybe I'm sick? I better ask the professor about that stood up and went out of the isolation room. She walked to her manager and sighed.

"How was it?" she asked. I answered her question.

"There were a few errors but overall it was good. Not bad for an amateur." I complimented. I hardly compliment anyone. Only if they actually deserve it.

"Ah. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry." she apologized, bowing.

"What happened?" her manager asked us.

"She tripped on the stairs a while ago and coincidentally, I was also at the stairs. So she tumble us both down and we fell." I explained.

"You tumbled on Mikaze Ai?" her manager asked her.

"Mikaze Ai? Is that your name?" she asked me. I nodded and when I finished, she flinched. Is she scared?

"He's Mikaze Ai of Quartet Night." her manager explained.

"Quartet Night? With Reiji and Kurosaki-kun?" she asked me, curiously.

"You know them?" I asked her, not really caring but just curious.

"Somehow like that. Let's go home Miyuki. You're probably tired. Ja ne." her manager said walking out of the room. Miyuki nodded.

"Ja ne, Mikaze-san." Hoshino told me, following her manager. I tried to check on her data again but no avail. There's really no information about her past. Sighing, I walked out of the agency and went to the dorm. It was only a few meters away so I just walked. While I was walking I kept on thinking why there's no information about Hoshino's past. Her profile information is very limited too. It''s very strange. I was in a very deep thought that I just now noticed I'm in front of the dorm already. I opened the doors and went inside to be greeted by Reiji,Ranmaru, and Camus.

"What took you so long?" Reiji asked me, whining.

"Nothing. Do you guys know Hoshino Miyuki?" I asked them. Reiji and Ranmaru gave me surprised looks, while Camus just had a curious look on his face.

"Miyu-chan/ Hoshino?" Reiji and Ranmaru questioned at the same time.

"So both of you do know her. How?" I asked them.

"Well, i-it's kind of a long s-story. I prefer not to tell." Reiji replied, blushing. Hmm, that's a bit interesting.

"I agree with Reiji. It's not that important anyway." Ranmaru told me, agreeing with Reiji. That's suspicious.

"Hm. Since both of you don't want to tell me, I'll change the question. Do you know anything about her past? I find it strange that my data doesn't have information about that." I asked them, changing the topic.

"I don't know if we're allowed to tell you…" Reiji told me, hesitating.

"Just tell me." I told them.

"She has amnesia." Ranmaru and Reiji said in unison. They turned to look at each other, probably shocked that the other one knows about that too.

"You know about that?!" Reiji and Ranmaru asked each other, in unison again.

"Heh. She has amnesia. Anyhow, change the topic. I think I have a problem. Just a while ago I had a tingling feeling in my stomach when I heard a person singing. Do you think I'm broken?" I asked them, hoping they'll know the answer. Once I finished, Reiji bursted out laughing. While Ranmaru and Camus where trying to stifle their laughs. What's so funny?

"Hahahaha! You're so innocent, Ai-Ai!" Reiji exclaimed.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, still with my poker face.

"Can't believe you didn't know that Ai! Ranmaru cried. Then Camus joined in.

"I agree with Kurosaki. Didn't know that you data can't tell that." Camus told me. That's strange, they hardly agree on anything.

"Hm. Ai-Ai, do you know what is love?" Reiji asked me.

"I don't and I'd rather not." I replied. I don't really care on what love is.

"Well, do you know how to cure your 'probem'?" Reiji asked me again.

" I don't and that is the very reason why I'm asking you guys." I told him.

"Well, to cure that 'problem' you must meet the person that made your stomach tingly and kiss her." Reiji explained. That's all? Heh.

"That's all?" I asked him.

"Yup, that's all." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Alright, thanks." I told them and went up to my room.

Narrator's POV ( The next day)

Miyuki is just walking around the small park when she heard a little girl crying. She turned around and saw a girl with pig-tailed long blond hair. She was wearing a plain white dress that stops at her knees. What caught Miyuki's eyes was a bleeding wound on the little girl's left knee. Miyuki went to the girl and kneeled so that she's now facing the little girl.

"Are you alright?" Miyuki asked the girl.

"M-My knee! I-It hurts!" the little girl cried.

"Alright come with me. Let's clean that wound." Miyuki said standing up and holing her hand out for the child. The girl hesitantly held Miyuki's hand and Miyuki walked her to the fountain in the middle of the park. She opened her bag and got a handerchief. She dipped the handkerchief in the fountain and carefully cleaned the girl's knee. Once, she finished cleaning the wound, she got opened her bag again and got a band-aid. It was white with designs of black musical notes. She carefully placed it on the child's wound.

"Feeling better?" Miyuki asked the child. The child nodded happily in return.

"Arigato, onee-chan!" the child said with a big smile on her face. They then heard a person shouting.

"Nana! There you are!" a girl who looked a lot like the child except about 2 years older, shouted. The girl ran to Miyuki and the child and bowed.

"Arigato onee-san, for taking care of my sister. Nana, let's go! Mom said we better get home early!" the girl said walking away. The child soon followed her, not before thanking Miyuki though.

"Arigato onee-chan! See you again!" the child waved with a big grin on her face.

" Bye, bye!" Miyuki also waved with a smile creeping on her face. What she didn't know was that Mikaze Ai saw the whole thing.

* * *

Ai's POV

I felt that tingling sensation again. I saw Hoshino with a little girl a while ago and she helped the child. She a kind person. That I can say. I felt heat rush through my cheeks. Heat? I think I'm overheating already. I just have to kiss her right? Then I'll be back to normal the little girl walked away I approached Miyuki. She heard my footsteps and turned around.

"Ah!Mikaze-san!" she said suprised. I ignored her and took a step closer to her.

"M-Mikaze-san!" she stuttered wanting to get away. I shrugged and put my lips on hers. We kissed. Her lips were about three seconds, I stood up and walked away. Leaving Miyuki behind. Well, that fixes it.

* * *

Miyuki's POV

When Mikaze-san walked away I just stood there, frozen. What just happened? Oh right, we kissed. Wait, we KISSED? That was my first kiss! I think? I don't know if I already had my first kiss before I had my amnesia but for now, that was my 1st kiss! W-Why did he do that? Ayumi-san, I think becoming an idol is too big for me! I also wonder, how come Mikaze-san never really showed emotion. Even when he just kissed me, he just walked away.

* * *

Ai's POV

Curse that Reiji! He told me that kissing her will fix me. Now that I've done it it became worse, I've started to malfunction. I went to the living room to see Reiji reading a magazine. Meanwhile, Reiji and Camus are just drinking coffee.

"Reiji." I said.

"Hm?" he looked up from the magazine he's reading.

"I've done it." I told him.

"W-What!? You really did it?!" he said panicking.

"Yes, I did. You were wrong actually. It made me feel worse. I'm already overheating!" I shouted at him. He just laughed.

"Overheating? Really Ai-Ai?!" he laughed.

" Anyway, who was the girl?" Ranmaru asked, ignoring Reiji.

"Hoshino Miyuki." I told them. Camus just nodded and Ranmaru choked in suprise. While, Reiji's magazine fell on the floor with a tud.

"Miyu-chan!?" he exclaimed. I nodded. He then stood up and stomped away.

"I'm never going to give you any love advice again!" he cried. I heard a few sniffles coming from him while he was stomping away. He was crying? I shrugged it off and went up to my room. I lay down on my bed, sighing.

"What is love?" I mumbled to myself, falling asleep.

* * *

Le Petit Jardin (The Little Garden)- Sawashiro Miyuki

Long we played games together  
Here, the blue birds sing for us a  
So said, humming the melody me  
Dejà I forget my childish  
I think the far Jeurs winter  
It was young we having fun  
But yes, it does not matter  
Is vivid life, it is a memory we will cherish  
I'm glad to see I small garden  
On the planet with the lights  
Gently move fast  
So said, humming the melody me  
Dejà I forget my childish

I think the far Jeurs winter  
It was young we having fun  
But yes, it does not matter  
Is vivid life, it is a memory we will cherish  
I'm glad to see I small garden  
On the planet with the lights  
I'm glad to see I small garden  
On the planet with the lights  
Gently move fast

Link: watch?v=xE6vA3eprNo - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

YO, YO, YO! How was that? Good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me in your review! Replies to the people who reviewed in the 5th chapter !

_Midknightwalker - Awesomeness? Yay! I love you! I hope this chapter is alright for you! I so love your stories!_

_Animegirl426- Yup, they'll have a showdown! I hope this is an exciting chapter for you!_

_MikageHime- Hey BFF! I also love those pairings! So, what do you think about my offer? Would you like me to help me in your story?_

_AsunaHime- Hey! Is this chapter interesting too? Oh and I love your story "Forgotten Magic"! I hope it'll be a StiCy!  
_

_Le' CarolinnaXannej421- I just now noticed that your profile pic is Lucy... I love her! Also, I guess your a GrayLu fan? I am too! _

_Elhienn Hovercast- Yup, I even thought that the 5th chapter won't show that he's a tsundere, Trust issues? Yup. Oh and did you read the reviews from the website "Breadmasterlee" too? If you did, I also read her reviews! Oh and thank you for giving me suggestions. I know that Ai and Miyuki's relationship escalated quickly ( By that I mean they already kissed) but I hope it's alright. I love you!_

_Chi- I know that Ranmaru was a bit OOC. I hope this chapter is alright for you!_

I love you guys! Thanks for all your reviews! I hope that this chapter is good enough. Oh and I know that it's like I'm in a rush that Ai and Haruka already kissed but it's alright! I loved that part! Oh and in case you haven't put the puzzle pieces in **Ai is a Robot.** So... I hope you review guys. Scratch that, please review! I'll post the chapter sooner when I get more reviews!


	7. Chapter 7 : QN- Camus

Yo, minna! I know I don't really put author notes at the start but I guess you should know. I am warning you, this is a chapter made by a writer's block! Which means, I don't know if this chapter would be any good. Please read though! I do promise you I did my best in this chapter. The only real problem is my writer's block. I really can't think of anything for Camus chapter! Stupid, writer's block! If there's any problem in this chapter, please tell me. Though I know some of you might have already skipped this note. So, on with the story!

* * *

Narrator's POV

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hoshino." a person said, bowing. The guy has long-length blonde hair. He has ice blue colored eyes and has a pale complexion. He wears a white navy clothes with silver accessories.

"Please, the pleasure is mine." Miyuki said, a tint of pink in her cheeks. She was not used to someone so well-mannered and she didn't know how to act in this kind of situation. You see, just a while ago, Miyuki was told by Ayumi that she's going to meet someone, again. Ayumi told her that the person she's going to meet will also be one of her partners in her future projects. She also said that it wouldn't be bad to meet new people in the idol industry. Miyuki didn't really have a choice but to meet that person. She knew she had no other option but to agree. So here she is, meeting that 'person' in the Shining Agency's dining room.

"How about we take a seat?" the guy named Camus, offered. Miyuki nodded and they sat down. Once, they sat down Miyuki didn't know what to talk about. Also, things were getting a bit awkward already. Neither of them knew what to talk about. When Camus spoke.

"I have heard of you from Kotobuki,Kurosaki, and Mikaze. I do not mean to be rude but I heard you have amnesia?" Camus asked, breaking the tension.

"T-They told you that? W-Well, it's true though." Miyuki told him, nervously.

"Do you know how you lost your memories? How long was it since you had your amnesia?" Camus asked her questions he then continued. "Ah. I didn't mean to be rude. I was just curious." he told her.

"No, it's alright. Oba-chan told me that I lost my memories in a car accident. Also, so far, it has been about three months and week since I lost my memories." Miyuki replied.

"I see, it must have been hard on you." Camus said.

"Not really. Besides, I'm Hoshino Miyuki. Not Nanami Haruka. So I'm not really having a hard time." she told him, assuringly. When she finished, a thought passed through Camus head. _'Nanami Haruka? Is that her real name? I think I've heard that name from Aijima the other day. He did say she was missing. Anyway, it must've been a different Haruka' _he thought. Then agreed with his conclusion.

"So Nanami Haruka is your real name. Don't you ever wonder about your past?" Camus asked her. Miyuki looked surprised for a moment before speaking.

"I do actually. Sometimes. I sometimes even get bits of my memories back." Miyuki answered.

" I see. If ever you'll meet the people in your past, what do you think you'll do?" he asked, yet again. He was just that curious about her condition.

"I don't really know. I mean, at that time, I'll not be sure if they are actually people from my past. They could be people who are taking advantage of my condition." she answered. It was true. She wouldn't easily believe a person who would say that he orshe was from her past. Oba-chan told her to not easily give in to those things.

"That's good. I think we'll be great friends, Ms. Hoshino." Camus told her, a small smile on his face.

They then talked about things and of course, Camus is being Camus, he often talked about his country. After a while Miyuki wondered.

" Umm... Camus-san? I have a question. I-I don't m-mean to be rude or anything but why do you not have a surname?" Miyuki nervously asked. When she finished she swear she saw Camus giving a stern look. After a second, it was replaced by a fake smile. Miyuki flinched. She knew it was fake and the stern look she gave her, wasn't really a bright expression.

"I am loyal to the Silk Queen. I have no need for a surname." he told her. He then sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry to leave so early but I have an appointment. Please excuse me, Ms, Hoshino." he told her and walked away. Haruka panicked. She didn't want to anger him. They were having a normal conversation just a while ago and now she just had to make him angry. Stupid, Miyuki! She still wonders though, why does he not have a surname? Could he not have parents? She thought. She then shrugged it off and walked away.

* * *

Haruka's POV

I was really, stupid! He even told me that we can become great friends! I then wondered around the agency when I heard someone shout.

"Who does she think she is?!" a voice of a man shouted. I then tiptoed to the source and peeked a bit. I was surprised to see Camus-san. He was in a room with Reiji.

"Asking me about my surname? Hah. Plus, we've just met! If only she wasn't a lady I would've shouted at her right there!" Camus said angrily. Surname? Is he talking about me.

"Now, now calm down Myu-chan. Miyu-chan was just curious alright?" Reiji told him trying to calm him down. It didn't work though.

"Calm down?!" he suddenly shouted making me flinch. I'm getting scared. This was not the Camus I talked to earlier. To my surprise my left foot moved forward, making me trip. I fell flat on the floor. I heard Camus-san and Reiji gasp. Probably thinking that I heard the whole thing. In which I did. I then helped myself up and dusted the dirt off my clothes. When I stood up, I saw the two of them, looking at me in surprise. Camus-san was about to speak when I gave him a scared look. I didn't mean to give one. It's just that I was really scared. Frightened, actually.

"I'm sorry!" I said and bowed. After that, I ran out of the room.

* * *

Camus's POV

She ran out of them room. I can't blame her. She was frightened and scared. Who wouldn't? I knew it was mean to get mad but my surname is a sensitive topic for me. I know that I shouldn't get mad easily, wait. Too easily. I just can't help it. When she mentioned that topic, something just 'clicked' inside me and I began to feel angry.

"Myu-chan, look. You scared her." Kotobuki told me.

"So? It's not my fault she was easily scared." I replied. Sigh, I really don't want to turn this into a big problem.

"That's not very good, Myu-chan. Miyuki is a kind girl. Go and apologize to her." he scolded me with a stern look. I was kind of surprised that Reiji said her full name. By full, I mean without the nickname. He doesn't usually do that unless he's serious.

"Apologize? I don't think so. She is just a commoner and I am a count. Now, why would a count apologize to a mere commoner?" I asked. He just sighed and walked out of the room. He stopped midway and turned to look at me.

"How about you talk to her a bit? I think you'll learn a lesson or two." he told me. He then walked away leaving me alone. I was left to think.

"Kotobuki...changed. I can tell that he somehow began to be himself again. That idiot Kurosaki and Mikaze too. They've changed." I told no one.

"Why?" I wondered. Was it because of that girl? She doesn't seem any special to me. I went out of the room and I went to the elevator. We were on the 5th floor and I guess I should be heading to the dorm. I pressed the button for the ground floor and waited. After a a minute, the elevator stopped. The door opened and I walked outside the elevator. I was walking to exit of the agency when something caught my eye. Hoshino was on a bench near the soda machine. She looked like she was waiting for someone. I was about to continue walking when she saw me. At first, she gave me a surprised look. After that, she stood up and ran to me. She's now in front of me with a few meters away. Just enough to have a proper conversation. She was panting a bit when she suddenly bowed.

"I'm sorry Camus-san!" she apologized while bowing. I was surprised by her actions.

"It was my fault for prying too much. I am deeply sorry!" she continued. Why is she apologizing? It was my fault anyway for getting mad so easily. I don't understand this girl.

"I accept your apology you lowly peasant." I told her. I will never admit to her that it was my fault. She's just a peasant. She slowly stood up straight and flashed me a smile. A warm and sincere smile. When she smiled, I felt a bit guilty. I think I'm somehow understanding why Kotobuki and the others changed. Somehow. Though, I don't understand how she gave me such a kind smile even though I called her peasant.

"Thank you Camus-san. I hope we can start over again?" she asked me. Again with that smile.

"I think so." I told her and turned my head in embarrassment. I heard her giggle a bit. Her giggle was soft, like small and melodic bells. Wait, get a hold of yourself Camus! Never level down to a peasant like her.

"That's great! So, friends?" she asked me, holding out her hand for a handshake. I hesitated a bit but I slowly shook her hand.

"Though I do have a question. W-Would you mind if I ask?" she asked me nervously. Probably thinking that I'll get mad at her again. As log as it isn't about 'that' topic, I wouldn't easily get mad anyway. So I nodded and we let go of each others hands.

"I-I just w-wondered but why did you seem two-faced? I don't mean it in any bad way but when we first talked, you were composed. It's like you were a serious person. But when I saw you and Reiji in the room, you seemed like a whole new person. I-I don't t-take it as an offense but even just now, you called me peasant. While when we first met you called me Ms. Hoshino. I hope you don't find me rude." she told me. Well, it was kind of true. I am a gentleman among the ladies and I don't want to communicate with anyone not work-related. There are times when I am a gentleman. Yet, there are times when I can be rude. I just became a bit rude to her because of what happened earlier.

"I don't mean to pry, but I wondered who is the real you. The one I first met, or the one I'm talking to right now?" she asked. The real me? Why would she want to know that?

"Why ask a question like that?" I asked her.

"Well, I just got curious or so. Besides, we're friends right?" she told me.

"Answer my question first, who do like more? The Camus you first met or the rude one, like how I am right now?" I asked her. Of course she'll answer the one she first met. Ladies are ladies.

"I think you get it wrong Camus-san. What if I told you that I like the first Camus I met more than the rude one? Does that mean you'll act more like a gentleman? Oba-chan told me something before. She told me to always stay true to myself. That no matter what other people think of the real me is their problem not mine. They don't like the real you? So be it. Don't change yourself just because of what other people think. I think you should always be true to yourself and this." she told me, pointing at where my heart is then continued.

"Your heart." she finished. She then put down her hand and answered my question.

"Besides, I don't really care who your real self is. Camus is Camus." she told me with a big smile. I was utterly speechless at what she just said. Last time I asked that question to a lady, she answered that she likes my gentleman like self better. I expected her to answer that too. She was different. I guess Reiji was right about learning something from her. Now I think I know why they'veu I was about to reply to her when I heard a cellphone ringing. Hoshino looked surprised for a second and then she opened her bag and out her phone. It looks like someone is calling her. So she answered the phone.

"Moshi,Moshi?" she asked to the person on the phone. I can't hear what the other line was saying, only Hoshino's.

"Ah! Hai, Ayumi-san!" she said and ended the call. She turned to look at me.

"Sorry, Camus-san but I have to go! See next time!" she said and hurriedly went out of the agency. After a while she was nowhere in my sight.

"That peasant sure is interesting..." I mumbled to myself. I just shrugged the thought off and went to the dorm.

* * *

Narrator's POV (A few moments ago)

Meanwhile, at the Master Course dorm everyone is in the living room. That means, STARISH (Including Cecil), Victoria, and Quartet Night was all there. Well, except for Reiji and Camus that is. They all have a day-off so they don't really know what to do. I don't know why all of them were there though.

"Do you guys really don't know where Haruka is?" Cecil whined. Well, you readers might wonder why Reiji, Ranmaru, and Ai haven't told them that they know someone by the name Nanami Haruka. Well, that's because they think that it might be better to not tell them because there's a huge possibility that they might not be the same person. They didn't want them to have their hopes up that Miyuki is the person they're looking for. So continuing with the story.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Cecil! We DON'T KNOW!" Syo replied, frustratingly. He was tired of hearing that every single day from Cecil and what's worse, he keeps reminding them of Haruka. Not that they ever forget her though.

"Pathetic. What is with this 'Haruka' girl that make her so special?" Victoria said, disgusted.

"Victoria-san you-" Natsuki started but Victoria gave him a stern look. He then continued, "I mean Victoria-sama, Haru-chan is a person dear to us. So please don't insult her." Natsuki corrected himself.

"She's YOUR dear friend. Not mine." Victoria answered. Oh, how she's so wrong about that. Little does she know, she'll meet 'Haruka' sooner or later. There was a building tension around the room when it was suddenly broken by someone opening the door. They all turned to see Reiji, with a not-so-pleased look on his face. He closed the door behind him and he walked to the others.

"He's sometimes just too full of himself!" Reiji complained. Ai turned his and looked at Reiji.

"Who?" he asked.

"Myu-chan!" Reiji, excalimed. Almost everyone sweatdropped at his nickname.

"Camus?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yes! He's being mean to Miyu-chan!" Reiji cried. _'I don't like him bullying my Miyu-chan!" _he thought. _'Wait, MY Miyu-chan?' _he continued.

"What did Hoshino do? Wait, let me guess. It's 'that' topic isn't it? " Ranmaru sweatdropped. He knew that Camus will easily get mad at anyone if 'that' topic was brought up.

"Correct! Miyu-chan was only curious and you know what? Miyu-chan heard Camus getting angry at her. He scared her too!" Reiji told them.

"Miyu-chan? The girl I kissed? Miyuki?" Ai questioned. When he finished, Reiji wanted to strangle him. He brought up the topic of him kissing Miyuki again. Reiji doesn't want to be reminded about that, as well as Ranmaru.

"Ai-Ai! Don't ever bring up that topic again!" Reiji whined. STARISH gave them curious looks. Wondering who 'Miyu-chan" or 'Hoshino' is.

"Miyuki? Who is that girl?" Otoya asked, tilting his head in question.

"You haven't heard of Miyuki yet?! She's Hoshi-" Victoria was saying until she was cut by another person entering. They all stopped to what their talking about and turned to see who arrived. They saw Camus with a small smile on his face. It was a miracle actually. Camus almost NEVER smiles. That is unless something really good happened.

"Ara, ara! Myu-chan! Your smiling! Let me guess, it has something to do with Miyu-chan, right?" Reiji cheered.

" You can say that. You're actually right, Kotobuki. I think I finally understood why you and the others seem a bit different." Camus commented.

"Different?" Ranmaru, Reiji, and Ai asked in unison. He just shrugged and his smile got a bit more bigger.

"She's interesting." he said.

"Mou! Camus, who is this Miyu-chan?" Cecil asked his senpai. Camus just turned to look at him.

"Find that out yourself, Aijima." Camus replied. STARISH members just groaned. They really wanted to know who this 'Miyu-chan' is. They're not really updated because they hardly go outside. They only go out if they have a project to do. So right now, they know nothing about Hoshino Miyuki. As in nothing.

* * *

YO! How was that? I figured that I should tell you guys on what STARISH's current situation is. So there! Hope you liked that chapter! Though I do admit, Camus moment was kind of weird. I really do wish that there was a cure for writer's block! It's a disease that has spread around the world. It a very serious disease. Yet, I wonder why they haven't made a cure for it yet! I guess it's one of the hardest things to cure. All authors must work together so that we'll find a cure for writer's block! Everyone, ASSEMBLE! Joke. Though here are your replies from the 6th chapter!

_MikageHime- Ne, Hime-chan. Are you mad at me? If ever I've done anything wrong, please forgive me! I'm sorry! I came to this conclusion because you haven't replied to me in a while. Always remember, I love you Hime-chan! ~~~_

_AsunaHime- Asu-chan! Sorry if I only got to update today when it should have been yesterday. Ne, Asu-chan, d you think Hime-chan is mad at me? I hope not! I'm really sorry for updating late! _

_Animegirl426- Cute? Really! Omo! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
_

_Elhienn Hovercast- Nice pic ya got there! Cool! You watched Amnesia too? Me too! Ikki-san! I know right. People are always mean to reverse harem heroines. They're just jealous! I love Haruka you know! Also 'Heroine' from Amnesia! Oh yeah, sorry if there weren't any flashbacks for Haruka in this chapter. Oh yeah, I love your story! Call Me Again! Kyaa! HarukaxIttoki!_

_Sacchiance- Yup, they just kissed! No biggie, it's alright if you didn't review on Ranamru's chapter. It's alright! So, what do you think about Camus' chapter? It was kind of weird for me but then I have the duty to update! So I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Midknightwalker- Yup~~ he's a robot! A great chapter? Omo! Thank you! So, you finished fangirling yet? Of course! It's almost been a week since I posted the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
_

_Le' CarolinnaXannej421- I'm a HarukaxTokiya fan too! Well, not only Tokiya but all of STARISH and QN with Haruka! I can't wait for the next episode on the S2! The next episode will be Tokiya's! Kyaaa! Sorry if I didn't get to update soon, though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_shungiku-chan- Thank you! Though I kind of got information on the wikia. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_doctorwhogirl666- Woah, your review really got my mood up! Well then, it's my turn. Thank you for being born, growing up, learning how to use a computer, finding UtaPri, finding fanfcition, and most of all, reviewing my story! Omo! I love you already!_

Thank you guys! You guys are the best! Always reviewing my story each coming chapter! I love you guys so much! I am deeply sorry though for updating late. My schedule was pretty hyped up. Besides , I'm watching AKB0048 and Date A Live! I've just finished InuxBoku SS too! Miketsukami-kun! Kyaaa! Did you guys watch Natsuki's episode, already? SATSUKI~! Cecil cockblocked again! Mou! Cecil-kun! Anyways, please review! Thank you very much! Next chapter will be Victoria's! Then after that, the long awaited time-skip! Haruka ans STARISH will finally meet in the 9th chapter! So please stay tuned and review!


	8. Chapter 8 : Unexpected Meetings!

Narrator's POV

"But, Mr. Saotome! You can't just change it!" a girl, whom most of you despise, shouted. She has long, brown, and wavy hair and cerulean eyes. The guy in front of him that she addressed as Mr. Saotome, just ignored her complaints

"I can, Ms. Victoria. STARISH has been a bit busy for a while. I would like to give them time." Replied Mr. Saotome. He is well known by the name, Shining.

"Busy?! They're just searching for that little slut Nanami!" Victoria spat as a reply. She despised Haruka, no wait. She hates her. Cause, every single day, she hears that name. There was not a single day that STARISH didn't mention her name. There was even that one day, STARISH looked at Haruka's things. Thinking that they might find a clue of where she is or maybe find a note that tells where she is but they didn't find any. Instead, they found music sheets. Haruka rate each and every single one of them a song, even for Cecil. They all treasured it. They treasured it so much that in their upcoming album, they used Haruka's songs. Not the songs Victoria wrote for them. Ever since that day, she hated Haruka. She even made a new rule for STARISH. To never, ever mention the Haruka's name in front of her. Yet, that rule didn't stop them. They still mentioned Haruka's name even when they know Victoria will hear them. They didn't care. It's Haruka their talking about and they won't follow a rule like that. That's the main reason why Victoria hates Haruka. STARISH bent a rule just for her. Even when she's not with them. She's not exactly jealous. Just furious that they bent a rule. HER rule just for that little Haruka.

"Ms. Nanami is a respectable person. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous. Jealous that they used her song instead of yours." Shining scolded her. He doesn't like it when people say bad things about Haruka. Shining knows what kind of person Haruka is and she's not a slut. That's for sure. She's a warm-hearted, kind, and respectable person. He will not tolerate any ill words about her.

"Ha?! Jealous? I'm furious that they didn't use my song! I'm their composer. Not her." Victoria defended. Okay, she admits. Maybe a tiny pang of jealousy is in her heart.

"We all know that. They miss her. You must understand that. For now, that's the only thing Ms. Nanami left for them. Also, I would not hear ill words about Ms. Nanami." Shining told her sternly."Do we agree on that?" He continued.

"Yes, ." Victoria replied. She can't say no. Shining is her superior.

"Now, let's go back to our main topic. I'm sure you know Hoshino Miyuki, right? Well, she's going to replace STARISH in that concert will be her debut." Shining told her.

"Debut Concert? She hasn't had her debut yet?!" Victoria asked, very surprised. She of course, knew Hoshino Miyuki. Scratch that, THE Hoshino Miyuki. Cause in these days, everybody knows her.

"Yes, she hasn't. That's why she must have her debut fast. Ever since her first song, she has become a big hit. Many offers were given to her. Yet, I declined them all. She must have her debut first before anything else. So she must have her debut, and fast." Shining replied. He too, knew that it was very unusual in his agency. Usually, the idol must have their debut first, before releasing a song. Yet, in Miyuki's case, it was different. Shining knew Miyuki had potential in her. So he just made her release songs before her debut. He was right though, her songs are always top of the music charts.

"R-Really?That's amazing!" Victoria wailed. She realized what she just said and took it back." Still! It has already been a while since STARISH had a concert! They've only had their debut concert so far!" she complained. It was true, ever since STARISH had their debut concert, they never had another one.

"I am well aware of , I won't take no for an answer." Shining said. He turned his head to the door and called, " , you may come in.". After a few seconds, Miyuki opened the door and got inside. When she stood in front of Shining, she bowed.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Saotome." She said. She then stood up straight and turned to face Victoria.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Victoria Sparks." Victoria replied, shrugging. The moment Miyuki stepped in, she hated her. She thought that Miyuki is just one of those goody-two shoes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Miyuki gestured, holding out her hand for a handshake. Victoria just hissed and turned away. Miyuki was surprised by Victoria's action and she slowly put her hand down.

"Now, now ladies. Ms. Hoshino, you know why you're here right?" Shining asked.

"Ah! Yes, my apologies. Ayumi-san and I take your offer. My debut will be this next week, am I correct?" Miyuki replied.

"Next week, Sunday." Shining specified.

"We're grateful, Mr. Saotome. Thank you very much for letting me debut." Miyuki said, happily. Finally, she'll have her debut concert and she was so excited! She was worried at first because Shining doesn't seem to have any plans for her debut but when she received the message that Shining sent to her about her debut, she was so happy! She and Ayumi shared squeals when they finished reading the message, the other day. She was really grateful to Shining.

"No need to thank me. I am actually the one that's grateful. You've been a big hit ever since your first song was released." Shining replied.

"N-Not really, I've only reached this far because of my fans. They supported all the way and I'm grateful." Miyuki said, a tint of pink in her cheeks. She was flattered, actually.

"Ha. Yeah right." Victoria spat. Victoria still thinks all that she's doing right now is fake. Her smiles, her gratefulness, and all just an act to deceive Shining.

"Ms. Victoria." Shining said sternly.

"You know what I think, Mr. Saotome? You think the this Hoshino Miyuki is more important than the boys!" Victoria shouted.

"That's enough, Victoria!" Shining snapped. Everyone knows that if he called you by your first name only, it means that he's definitely mad at you.

"You two are dismissed." Shining continued. Both girls then bowed and walked out of the room. Once the door was closed behind them,Miyuki turned to Victoria.

"I'm sorry!" Miyuki apologized, bowing. Then to her surprise, Victoria slapped her.

"You're already out of the room. No need to act around me." Victoria said, walking away to who know where. Leaving Miyuki dumbfounded.

"It stings…" Miyuki mumbled to herself. She touched the cheek that was slapped. She was sure that it has a red far as her memory goes, she hasn't been slapped yet. She wondered what did she do to make Victoria slap her. _'Could she be someone from my past?'_ Miyuki asked herself. She shook her head. _'No, I would've had a flashback a while ago or something…' _ she thought again. She started to walk aimlessly. She didn't know where she was walking because she was thinking deeply. She was wondering why Victoria slapped her. So far, she knows she hasn't done anything wrong to deserve that slap. Miyuki was not stupid though, she knows that Victoria hates her. That the moment she stepped into the room, Victoria's mood changed. Yet, she doesn't know why Victoria hates her too. She actually doesn't know a lot of things, in general. While she was wandering around, not knowing where she's going, she heard a slap. A loud one, to be precise. It disturbed her trance of thoughts. After the slap she heard shouting.

"You're a whore!" a voice shouted. Miyuki somehow recognized that voice. She swears she heard it before.

"How dare you live with Ai-sama!" another voice whined. This time, she knew she heard those voices already so she decided to take a peek. She then gasped at what she saw. She saw the fans of Ai shooting glares at Victoria with an annoyed look. While Victoria was trembling, her right cheek red from the slap she just received.

"Don't get too full of yourself. Remember, you're just a replacement and beware. When the real composer comes back you'll be jobless." the girl, whom Miyuki recognized as their leader, spat.

"I-I know that." Victoria whispered, barely audible.

"What? I did not hear you." the leader said.

"I know that, I said! Are you deaf?!" Victoria retorted. She knows that she'll be jobless once the real composer appears. That's the REAL reason why she doesn't like hearing her name. It reminds her that one day, she'll eventually be jobless.

"Feisty, are we? Girls, do as you please." the leader commanded, stepping back. Both girls behind her soon walked towards Victoria, with smirks plastered on their faces. While Miyuki, who was just peeking a second ago, decided to join the scene. So Miyuki blocked the two girls from getting nearer to Victoria.

"Please stop!" Miyuki defended Victoria. The two girls stopped and looked at Miyuki.

"Eh... what do we have here?" one girl asked. She was the one who has shoulder-length auburn hair and black piercing eyes.

"Isn't this the girl before, Mimi?" the other girl replied, with a grin on her face. She looked almost the same as her sister. With waist-length, chestnut, wavy hair and similar chestnut eyes.

"That's right, Lulu. The girl who fawned over Ai-sama." the girl, Mimi, told her sister.

"Heh. Looks like both of them are , they're the same though." the other girl, Lulu, smirked.

"They're both a slut." the sisters said in unison. They turned their heads to look at each other, and smirked.

"I'll handle the brunette." Mimi said.

"While I'll handle the other one." Lulu agreed. They slowly walked towards Victoria and Miyuki. Their glares were menacing, scary, and frightening at the same time. Miyuki and Victoria trembled in fear. _'It's alright, this is for Sparks-san.' _Miyuki thought, encouragingly. _'It doesn't matter anymore if I get hurt. No one cares about me anyway. While all my pride has faded away.'_ Victoria thought to herself, pitifully. Once both girls were in front of them, Lulu punched Miyuki in the face and since Miyuki has a frail health she coughed a bit of blood.

"Weak aren't you?" Lulu spat, her eyes were menacing, it's like she could kill you in a blink of an eye.

Miyuki began to feel weak, eyes starting to blur. She feels like she could faint any moment now and that wasn't a good thing. _'You can't faint here, Miyuki!'_ Miyuki thought to herself.

While on the other side, Mimi kicked Victoria's side. Victoria let out a grunt of pain and lost her balance. She tried to get up but she got kicked again, harder this time. A louder grunt of pain came from her mouth.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Mimi said, glaring coldly at Victoria. Victoria and Miyuki were about to get hit again when the two girls were cut off by their leader.

"Lulu. Mimi. I got a message. We'll be going now." the leader told them. Mimi and Lulu turned around and sighed. They haven't had enough fun yet.

"Hai, Rumi-sama." both girls said, bowing. They were about to walk away when their leader, Rumi, stopped.

"Consider yourselves lucky." Rumi spat. They then walked away, leaving Victoria and Miyuki. When the group was out of their sight, Miyuki's knees gave away.

"That was close!" Miyuki said, turning her head to Victoria with a smile on her face.

"You're stupid. Why had you even stepped in?" Victoria asked.

"Eh? You were alone there! Three versus one? That's unfair! So I decided to make it a bit more fair!" Miyuki replied, a grin on her face. _'Maybe__ she isn't so bad afterall. She hasn't done anything wrong.'_Victoria thought, regretting what she did. (A/N : I know what Haruka said was a bit OOC but I think that line was perfect. It fits Haruka's character somehow.)

"You idiot." Victoria said, noticing that Miyuki still has blood on her face from the punch. Victoria sighed and took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped it off. (A/N : If ever you're thinking, NO they are not a yuri couple.)

"Ah. Arigato." Miyuki said gratefully.

"I-I'm sorry for taking out m-my anger on you a while ago." Victoria mumbled barely audible. Yet, Miyuki heard it and patted Victoria's head.

"It's alright. I forgive you." Miyuki said, a small smile on her face.

"R-Really?" Victoria asked, with a bit more energy.

"Yup~!" Miyuki answered.

"S-So can we be f-friends?" Victoria asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" Miyuki answered, happily.

"B-Best f-friends?!" Victoria asked with much more energy.

"Alright!" Miyuki asked, standing up and holding out her hand to help Victoria stand. Instead of taking Miyuki's hand, Victoria glomped on her.

"Mi-chan! Can I call you that?" Victoria asked with starry eyes. Victoria was excited! She finally has a friend! A best friend at that!

"H-Hai. What do you want m-me to call you?" Miyuki said, struggling to speak because Victoria is on top of her.

"Tori-chan!" Victoria answered happily.

"Now, T-Tori-chan, you're squishing me..." Miyuki struggled. Then realization hit Victoria and she quickly stood up. When she stood up, she held out her hand for Miyuki. Miyuki then gladly took her hand and she stood up with the help of Victoria. When she stood up, she dusted the dirt off her skirt.

"I'll introduce myself again. I'm Victoria Sparks and it's to be your friend!" Victoria said, holding out her hand which Miyuki took and they both shook hands.

"Tori-chan, I have a question, are you an idol too?" Miyuki unexpectedly asked. When she finished, Victoria laughed.

"Me, an idol? That's impossible! I'm a composer, Mi-chan!" Victoria answered.

"Eh? Who are you composing for?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm the composer of STARISH." Victoria answered with a smile on her face.

* * *

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

"I'm the composer of STARISH." Victoria answered me with a smile on her face. The moment she said 'STARISH' my head started to ache. _'Starish..' _I thought. My head ached badly and I started clutching my head and screaming in pain. Voices flood through my mind.

_'Nanami!'_

_'Hello, Little Lamb' _

_'Nanami, thank you!'_

_'Ehh! Nanami?!"_

_'Haru-chan, kawaii~!'_

_'Haruka!'_

Six different voices filled my head. They sound so familiar.

"Mi-chan?! Are you alright?!" Victoria cut through my thoughts. I looked at her and the pain started to fade away.

"I-I don't know." I answered, still a bit of my head is aching.

"What happened to you?!" Victoria asked, worriedly.

"My head just ached a bit. No biggie." I told her, hoping she'll be convinced.

"I don't think it was 'a bit'." Victoria told me. I gulped, she didn't buy it.

"Sigh, it's alright though if you don't want to tell me. I'll respect that." she continued. I smiled, it was nice to have a friend like her.

"Thank you, Tori-chan." I told her. I thought the pain already left when another voice filled my head. This time, it was a girl's.

_' Haru-chan! Are you alright?' _

That voice, it also sounded familiar. I think those were the voices that were from the people from my past. A past I cannot remember.

"Mou! Mi-chan! You're dazing off again!" Victoria whined, again cutting off my thoughts.

"Gomene. I just remembered something." I told her.

"Remembered? From your past?" she asked me. How does she know about that? Only Reiji, Ranmaru-san, Mikaze-san, and Camus-san are the people that knows. Well, except for Ayumi-san that is.

"How did you know?" I asked her. She sighed in response.

"Well, 'they' said right? I live with their 'Ai-sama' and the other Quartet Night members. We're all under the same roof. So I pretty much hear them talking about you the other day." she explained. E-Eh!? They're talking about me?

_'Beep, Beep, Beep!' _I heard a sound, I think it came from a cellphone. Victoria heard it too and she got her cellphone from her pocket. It looks like it was from her cellphone. There was a message. Once Victoria finished reading the message, she turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Mi-chan! I need to go. Or else the boys will wander off again. " she told me and walked away, not before turning back again.

"Bye, bye!" she waved. I waved too and after a while, she was out of my sight. Since, I have nothing else to do, I decided to go home. Ayumi-san is probably looking for me.

* * *

Narrator's POV

While Miyuki was walking, she can't help but think of the voices earlier. She knew they were people from her past. Yet, she wonders why she suddenly had those flashbacks when she heard Victoria say 'STARISH'. She thought really deeply, hoping she'll get more flashbacks but she didn't get any. Disappointed , she continued walking. She then saw a playground and she decided to rest a bit. So she sat down on a swing kicking lightly at the sand below her feet. She really wanted to remember, yet she can't. She was happy though, she got another memory back. That maybe if she keeps this up, all her memories will come back. The playground was silent until Miyuki heard someone talking. She turned her head to see a guy.

"Onii-san! What do you mean she's lost?" a guy who looks exactly like Syo, said on his cellphone. He has shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue is wearing his uniform which is a black suit jacket and dress pants and the jacket has four buttons in the shape of a square, wears a cream colored sweater under the jacket, a white button down shirt under the sweater, and a blue necktie. Miyuki's head ached the moment she saw him. _'He looks very familiar.' _Miyuki thought. The more she looked at the guy, the more her head ached. She began to scream and she clutched her head and closed her eyes. The guy who was on the phone, heard her.

"Onii-san, I'll call you later." the guy said as he hanged up on the phone. He rushed to Miyuki's side.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" the guy said, kneeling in front of Miyuki, so their faces were a few inches apart. Miyuki opened her eyes, and she noticed the guy's face was in front of her. Looking at him closely, made Miyuki have a flashback.

_"Nanami! Are you alright?!" a guy who looked exactly like the guy in front of her, asked. _His face was clear in her flashback. Very clear. It was strange though, all her other flashbacks were blurry. Yet, the one she just had looked very lucid. When the memory ended, Miyuki's head began to hurt more. She can't hear anything except her painful scream.

"Miss!?" the guy shouted, hoping that she'll hear him. Yet, no avail, Miyuki can't hear him. Her head is full of voices. Enough for her head to break.

_'You didn't know?!'_

_'I found you!'_

_'Hey, let's help cure him.'_

_'Give your attention to all other people'_

_'Maybe he went through some terrible in his past.' _

All those voices, at the same time. Now, she thinks it was a bad idea to try to remember. The pain was unbearable, her eyes were blurry. She feels like her whole body is tearing apart. She wanted it to stop, she can't take it anymore. Soon, her vision grew dark and she blacked out. Her hold on the swing loosened and she was about to fall down when the guy caught her.

The guy was worried. He didn't know the girl, yet he wanted to help her. He is Kurusu Kaoru, the twin brother of Syo. The girl was in his arms and he decided to bring her to the hospital. He stood up and carried Miyuki, princess style.

"She's surprisingly light..." he mumbled to himself as he carried her. Once he was comfortable, he rushed her to the hospital.

* * *

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked and took at a look at my surroundings. It looks like I was in the hospital again. Sigh, but how did I get here? The last thing I remember was me blacking out.I tried to remember but my head ached. That's right, the voices. People from my past. My thoughts were then cut off by hearing my bed covers make a small noise. I turned my head to look at the source and I was surprised at what I saw, it was the guy earlier. The guy on the playground. His head was on my bed, sleeping peacefully. Could he be the one who brought me here? I think so. I better thank him when he wakes up but why did he help me? Does he know me? I then remember my memory that I gained earlier. He looks exactly like that person, he doesn't put clips in his hair, though. My thoughts were suddenly disturbed.

"Excuse, are you alright, already?" The guy asked, yawning and standing up with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Ah! Y-Yes, I am." I stuttered. I was kind of nervous.

"My name is Kaoru by the way. Kurusu Kaoru." he gestured, holding out his hand for me to shake. Which I gladly accepted and we shook hands.

"I'm, Hoshino Miyuki, Kurusu-kun." I told him with a smile. He then turned red. Why did I do something?

"N-No need to be so formal. Just call me Kaoru." he nervously told me.

"Hai, Kaoru-kun." I replied with a smile.

"I guess that's alright." he mumbled and I just giggled. Which made him redder. He looked like a tomato!

"Oh! Before I forget. Thank you very much for helping me, Kaoru-kun!" I told him.

"No need to thank me." he replied.

"No, I insist. I'm very grateful. If it weren't for you, I would still be on the playground right now!" I told him as I flashed another smile.

* * *

Kaoru's POV (A few moments earlier)

I woke up. I didn't notice I actually fell asleep. I sat straight and I saw the girl awake. She looked like she was in deep thought. Probably wondering how she got here. So I decided to speak.

"Excuse, are you alright, already?" I asked, yawning and standing up. I felt a bit of heat in my cheeks. She actually looks cute.

"Ah! Y-Yes, I am." she stuttered. I guess she was nervous. She doesn't know me after all.

"My name is Kaoru by the way. Kurusu Kaoru." I gestured, holding out my hand for her to shake. She accepted and we shook hands.

"I'm, Hoshino Miyuki, Kurusu-kun." she told him with a smile. I felt my cheeks flush. I was probably red by now!

"N-No need to be so formal. Just call me Kaoru." I nervously told her.

"Hai, Kaoru-kun." she replied to me with a smile. She seems nice.

"I guess that's alright." I mumbled and I heard her giggle. Her giggle was like soft, tinkling bells. It sounded sweet. Wait, what am I thinking!? I just met her!

"Oh! Before I forget. Thank you very much for helping me, Kaoru-kun!" she thanked.

"No need to thank me." I told her. Really, it was no big deal.

"No, I insist. I'm very grateful. If it weren't for you, I would still be on the playground right now!" she replied as she gave me another smile. I guess she really is nice.

"Well, you're welcome." I told her.

"Ne, Kaoru-kun. Have we met before?" she asked, tilting her head in question. She really looked cute! Wait, stop it Kaoru!

"Eh? I don't think so. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Did the doctors tell you why my head ached?" she asked me. Actually, while she was sleeping a while ago, the doctors talked to me. They told me why she fainted.

*Flashback*

Doctor Fushiyama called me. He told me he'll tell me why the girl fainted. So now we're both outside of the room.

"Do you know who she is?" Doctor Fushiyama asked me.

"Um...No actually." I answered him. He sighed in response.

"So you don't know, huh? Cause you see, it has not been a long time since she came here. It has been five months to be exact since she was confined." he replied.

"Five months? Why was she confined before?" I asked him, worried.

"I don't know if I should tell you this but she lost her memories in a car accident." he explained. I was surprised. That girl lost her memories?

"Does that mean it has a connection as to why she fainted a while ago?" I asked him a question yet again. I'm actually studying to become a doctor. So this information might come in handy.

"That is correct. She gained too much memories for her brain to process. Her case of amnesia is very severe and gaining memories can damage her brain." he told me. Then continued, "I know a bit about you, Kurusu Kaoru. You are studying to become a doctor, correct?" he asked.

"How did you know?" I asked him, surprised by that fact that he knew that much.

"I'm a doctor and I sometimes read the files of our trainees. I've come across yours the other day and I have a favor to ask of you. Would you mind?" he told me.

"Not at all." I replied seriously, gesturing him to continue.

"Good. She's a very kind person, I must tell you. So I know that you'll somehow be friends with her later. My favor is that, please take care of her." he told me with a sad look on his face. He looks very worried of that girl. His favor surprised me though.

"What do mean?" I asked him, quite shocked of the strange favor.

"What I mean is that, please don't let her remember anything else. As I've told you, gaining her memories can damage her brain and if she gains too much at the same time..." he hesitated to continue. He then looked me in the eye." it can lead her into a coma." he finished. I gave him a surprised look. I mean, who wouldn't? It's already hard enough that the girl lost her memories. Yet, when she gains them can only lead her into a coma?!

"I know that was a lot to take in. Even I was surprised by the results. Let me guess, she was in pain before she fainted right?" he asked. I nodded.

"That's just a warm up. The more she gains memories, the more pain she'll be in. When she was first confined, I knew her case was severe but not THAT severe. I just learned it a while ago, when we tested her. So please, Miyuki is a very kind girl to suffer from this. She's like a second daughter to me and I wouldn't like it if she was in a coma. Though, please promise me to never tell her what I told you." he told me.

"Alright!" I replied with a determined look. If I saved her a while ago, I guess I'll continue. I may not know her now but I know she doesn't deserve all this. No one does. Besides, the doctor said that she's a kind girl right? I think I'll get along with her.

*Flashback End*

"Yup, they said you have amnesia?" I replied.

"That's right and well... I got a bit of my memory back a while ago and..." she looked me in the eye and continued, "I think I saw you?" she finished.

"I highly doubt that. I swear we haven't met before." I answered. Though she may be talking about my brother, Syo. Yet, I can't tell her that. It may lead her to another flashback again.

"Oh... okay. Thanks anyway." she answered a bit sadly.

"Cheer up! How about let's go out when you're released from the hospital?" I asked, hoping to cheer her of cheering her up, her cheeks turned pink.

"G-Go o-out?" she stuttered. I was surprised at first but then I realized what she means. Damn, that slipped out of my mouth!

"I m-mean l-let's go to the m-mall or something." I tried to cover it up, with flushed cheeks. How many times have I've been embarrassed already!? When she saw my face, she giggled. There goes that cute giggle again..

"Alright, I know what you mean." she told me with a smile. Then there goes that angelic smile again! It made me turn redder now! I probably looked like a tomato already because she laughed this time.

"G-Gomen, gomen. You just looked too cute!" Miyuki said, clutching here stomach because of laughing too much. When she realized what she just said, it was her turn to blush!

"Now, you're blushing!" I teased her. Well, I guess doctor Fushiyama was right. I will be friends with her!

* * *

YO, YO , YO DAYO! How was that? Good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me in your reviews. I'm really sorry for the late update! You know why it was late? I had to repeat writing this chapter 4 TIMES! Do you know how hard that is? Especially that this chapter has 5000+ words! **Oh yeah, Victoria doesn't know how 'Haruka' looks like. Only her name. That's why Victoria didn't recognize her.** I decided to put that note because a certain reviewer asked me. Sigh, I didn't say that Victoria saw Haruka already! Only her NAME! Hope that was cleared up. The reasons why I had to repeat it are:

1. My laptop will unexpectedly shut down, which means it didn't autosave because I'm using the doc manager.

2. Sometimes, when I press 'backspace' to erase a letter it doesn't erase a letter. It goes Backpage and I didn't get to save it!

Both of those happened a couple of times and sometimes my were too tired so I don't repeat it at once. I rest a bit and I repeat it. That's what always happens and of course as a person. I get mad when I have to repeat it again! Anyway, here are your replies from chapter seven

_Midknightwalker- Don't worry... in the next chapter they'll all finally meet! The one year time skip will be in the next chapter so please stay tuned. I promise you, the next chapter will definitely worth it! (I hope..)_

_MikageHime- Hime-chan! I'm sorry for the late update! I already told my reason so I hope it's alright. Oh yeah, see? Kaoru arrived! We really do think alike! I can't believe we thought of the same thing! I hope you like/loved this chapter!_

_ Animegirl426- Nice work? Really? Thank you very much for reviewing! Hope this is a nice chapter too!  
_

_AsunaHime- You're right. I was so crazy to think that Hime-chan was angry at me! Well, at least I got that cleared. I'm sorry if I updated late! Did you like/love this chapter? If you did, YAY~!_

_doctorwhogirl666- I love YOU for reviewing! I'm sorry if I updated late! Yup~! Things are heating up! Especially in the next chapter so please stay tuned!_

_Le' CarolinnaXannej421- Yup, you were right! It was Cecil! Though others say that Tokiya will not have an episode. I will not give up though! I will expect Tokiya's episode, no matter what! I hope you like/loved this chappie~! _

_Sacchiance- Cause I did have a writers block! Really? It was FANtastic?! Yay! You know what, even when I write I sometimes mistakenly write Haruka. Just can't stick to 'Miyuki' that easily...Oh yeah, Kaoru entered already right? Did you expect that? Well, this has turned to an even bigger reverse harem! The AKB0048? I loved it! I have a question, who do you like more? Chieri or Nagisa?_

_CuteDork- You love my story? Then I love you! That's my rule here. If you love my story, then I automatically love you! I'm sorry I didn't get to update soon__ and STARISH will meet Haruka in the next chapter! So please stay tuned!_

_Elhienn Hovercast- I'm awesome!? Thank you! You more awesome than me though! Really? Ai kissed Haruka in the game? I didn't know that, I swear! Also, I knew that some of you might be wondering what STARISH was doing so I decided to fill that plot-hole! How about Victoria? Did you like what happened to her? You know, I intentionally put the kicking part because I want to avenge STARISH! Your review was very long and I appreciate it very much! It's the longest review I've seen! Thank you for your tips on how to cure writer's block!_

_shungiku-chan- STARISH will meet 'Hoshino' in the next chapter! Their meeting will definitely be worth it! I have a great plan for that and even I am excited for that chapter! So I hope you'll still read my story!_

_Guest- I sometimes wonder if you're the same guest that reviews my story before. Well, that will forever be a mystery for me! You love it? I love you!_

_Destiny of Rose- As I said, I have a rule here. If you love my story, then I love you! Really? It was great? Aww... thanks! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like/loved it! _

_Darkbalsara- DUDE! I love you! It's getting better? Yay! I'm improving! Thank you for your compliments. I hope you still love it!_

_Emz- Awesome? You're awesome! They'll find out the next chapter! Here's some more! _

Really guys! I've been getting more and more reviews from different people and I am very grateful! My words can't explain on how grateful I am! I hope you guys will continue supporting my story! I promise, the next chapter will definitely be worth the wait! So please stay tuned and review~~! Woah, this chapter is already 5900+!


	9. Chapter 9- Cruel Fate & Lost Time

Narrator's POV

_Fate_ _is cruel._ That's what they say. So was it fate that their world turned upside down? Was it fate that they were apart for so long? No one knows. Fate is something that can never be predicted. You wouldn't know if you're following the fate you were destined to. No one would and no one can.

It's been a year and a half since 'that' happened. A year and a half since their life changed. A year and a half since they last saw each other. So are they happy with their lives even if they're apart? In her case, she is. She's happy with her life now, as Hoshino Miyuki. She sometimes wished Nanami Haruka never existed in her, because that part of her only brings her pain. She never knew gaining memories would give her consequences. Yet, now she does. Every time she'll gain even just a simple fragment would cause her head to ache. There was even that one time she first saw a picture of STARISH. The picture, she knows STARISH looked familiar. So familiar that even though she didn't get any flashbacks, her head ached and she got unconscious. She didn't wake up for almost a week. That caused everyone around her to worry. Her grandmother came all the way from the countryside just to visit her. Even Quartet Night, Victoria, and Kaoru visited her while she was in the hospital. She remembered when she suddenly woke up. Everyone was in her room. They all worried for her and that's what she didn't like the most. She doesn't want people worrying about her. Not because she hates them but she knows that she's somehow disturbing their lives. She was just that selfless. Doctor Fushiyama gave her some pills, though. Two different pills. The first one, is used to weaken the possibilities of her head aching when she gains memories. She takes that pill the second one, is used for emergencies. She intakes it whenever the first pill didn't work or in other words, when her head is in pain. Over time, everyone knew the possibility of her getting a coma. Everyone, except Haruka. They didn't want her to know yet and they made sure they won't.

So, Haruka is now we can conclude that Haruka doesn't want anything to do with her past. How about STARSISH? How are they doing? Well, they're almost like their normal selves already. Almost. There is still something missing from each of them. They know it too. They've started cheering up when they first heard 'Yakusoku No Sora E' by Miyuki. That song touched their hearts. The message of Miyuki's song reached them and they knew the voice was very familiar. Yet, they just shrugged it off. Thinking it was just their imagination. Since then, that song would always give them hope that Haruka will return. The song gave them courage and strength. Courage, to step up and move on. Strength, to stand up again. Yet, the problem is, they never knew who sang that song. They just accidentally heard it on the radio. They thought that whoever's the person that sang that song, they're grateful. The world was a big place, and they never met Miyuki nor have they seen her. They still grieve for Haruka time to time, though. They never forgot her. That even if it's been a year and a half, she's still in their hearts.

_Wasted time can never be of use again. _Another quote. During those times they were apart, did they waste their time? Or did they use it wisely? We'll never know. Unlike fate, it is us who control our use of time. We are free on doing whatever we want with the time that is given to us. We control time, yet time controls us. It's been a long time since they last saw each other. They laughed, smiled, cried without each other. So what if there comes a time when they'll finally meet? Will tears be shed? Anger? Sadness? Joyfulness? Or pain?

* * *

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

"Tadaima! It feels good to be home again!" I greeted. It's been a while since I've stepped in Japan. Three months, maybe? I've just finished my world tour concerts and I'm tired! I have been to many fascinating countries but it feels good to be home. I've missed everything here! I'm currently at my house with Ayumi. We've just arrived, too!

"I missed this place!" Ayumi replied, stepping inside with a big grin on her face. I nodded in agreement and went upstairs to my room. Once the door of my room was in front of me, I sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself. I opened the door and I stepped inside. I flicked the light on and saw a messy room. It has sky blue walls with white butterflies that is painted in different sizes. My bed's has a baby pink bed cover. Also, there was a white desk with a small baby pink study lamp. On the desk where music sheets, a lot of music sheets. There was also a baby pink door at the left side of the room, it's where my bathroom is. All in all, my room is just simple simple. It's colored with sky blue, baby pink, and white. Simple, if you include the walk-in closet behind the white door on the right side of my room. Well, you can consider it a normal girl's room if it weren't for all the music sheets on the floor.

"Eh! Why are these on the floor!" I panicked. I let my bags fall on the floor and quickly picked up the papers. After picking up the papers, I cleaned my room for a bit. I didn't notice it when I first came in, but my room was already a bit dusty. After cleaning my room, lay down on my bed.

"That was tiring." I said to myself and took a look at my watch.

"It's still only 1:02 P.M. What should I do for the day?" I asked myself. It's been a while since I last saw Tori-chan. I guess I should go visit her. She lives in the Master Course Dormitory, right? She lives with Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai, and Camus too. So I get to visit all of them in one place! Sigh, I'm still not used to calling by their first names only. I feel strange. They insisted that since I call Reiji by his first name, I should do that to them too. Since, I think it was a pretty fair deal, I just agreed. Besides, I close to them already. So I didn't really mind. You see, many of the movies I starred in, one of them will be my leading man. They're my leading man most of the time. Then I suddenly remembered the kissing scenes. I felt heat rush to my face.

"Stupid, Miyuki" I scolded myself because I was blushing. Could I possibly start to like them? I shook my head. No, Miyuki you can't! Besides they're four! You can't possibly like them all! Then Kaoru's smiling face flashed through my head.

"Eottoke!" I stated, and I felt my cheeks turn redder and my ears fumed. I can't possibly like them all! (A/N: Eottoke means 'What should I do?' in Korean. I just really wanted to put that word!)

"No, they are just your friends. Friends!" I convinced myself. Now that I think about it, I think I should go see Kaoru too! I'm now calling him without the honorifics because like Quartet Night, he insisted. Kaoru-kun has always been there for me whenever I'm confined in the hospital but Quartet Night and Tori-chan sometimes visit me too, though! Just not as often as Kaoru that is. Oh and whenever I'm released from the hospital, he'll always cheer me up! There was even that one time we went to the amusement park. It was a lot of fun too! Sometimes, both of us even join violin contests together! We do violin duets. A lot of people even say that our playing is perfect for each other. For me, I always love the sound we make together. Whenever I'm down, Kaoru will play his violin and it will always cheer me up. Stop thinking about boys, Miyuki! I shrugged all my thoughts off and stood up from my bed. I sighed and went to my walk-in closet.

It's not like I wanted a walk-in closet but Ayumi-san forced me to. She told me that since I'm an idol I should have a walk-in closet. Even Tori-chan agreed with her! I opened the door to my walk-in closet and flicked the lights on. Unlike my room, my walk-in closet's walls are cream-colored. I walked around, looking for a casual outfit. Not that I have a few but I have too many. Tori-chan is always buying me new clothes even if I don't ask for it. She just really loves shopping and I already got infected by her. My thoughts were cut off when something caught my eye. It was a white dress with puffed sleeves and it stops a half-inch above my knees. The puffed sleeves had a rose pink lining and after the lining was a half-inch ruffle . Just below my chest, it has a rose pink ribbon. It was a square-cut at the top. The square cut has small pink roses as a design. It was very simple yet it was very cute. I wore it and slipped on some white half-inch heels with a pink ribbon on it. I got a bag which is a simple white shoulder bag with pink ribbons as a design. I tied my hair with a rose design hair tie and tied it up to a high ponytail.

My hair changed over time, though. Before it was just a mid-neck, tangerine now, it's waist-length and the color is a bit different. It's tangerine naturally fading into deep red. I didn't dye it though. Other people say my hair was amazing, it naturally changed its color. I don't know why it faded into red though. None of my family members had hair like this. Theirs was only tangerine and it didn't fade into red. Anyway, I should get going. I grabbed sunglasses and the white sun hat. Of course, I'll need my disguise. I walked out of my walk-in closet and closed the door behind me. I then proceeded out of my room and went downstairs. I saw Ayumi-san watching TV.

"No! Don't die!" Ayumi-san wailed, with tears running down her face. I sweatdropped, she's watching drama again.

"Ayumi-san, I'll just visit Tori-chan." I told her. She turned head to me and fumed.

"Go, go now! Can't you see I'm having a moment here?!" she told me angrily. She's in a mood swing again...

"Hai. See you later!" I replied and went outside of the house. Once I got outside, I opened my bag and got out a piece of paper. On the paper was the map as to where the Master Course Dormitory is. Good thing Tori-chan gave me a map! Or else I would get lost! I followed the map thoroughly, making sure I was going in the right direction. After a while, I was in front of the dormitory. I wanted to surprise Tori-chan which is why I didn't tell her I was coming. The dormitory is so big! No wonder Tori-chan and Quartet Night lives here. I wonder if there are other people living here besides them? I should've asked Tori-chan about that before! Yet, I wouldn't be surprised if there are. This place is just too big! I ignore my thoughts and opened the door in front of me. I wouldn't knock because that will spoil the surprise. Once I got inside, there was a long hallway leading to the living room. So I walked to the living room. When I got there, I was surprised to see that there was no one there. Where are they? Hm, they're probably in their rooms. I thought of goig to Tori-chan's room but I don't know where it is.

"My plan is backfiring already." I mumbled to myself. I was mumbling to myself, complaining about my surprise, when something caught my eye. It was a grand piano. I slowly made my way to it and sat down on the piano's chair. It wouldn't hurt to play, right? I took a deep breathe and started playing.

* * *

Otoya POV

"What are these lyrics!?" Victoria-sama scolded, as she threw our lyrics on the floor. We all gasped, we worked hard for that!

"Those lyrics aren't worthy of my music. Make another one!" Victoria commanded.

"Why you! Those were approved of by the muses!" Cecil-kun talked back. Cecil-kun now a part of STARISH because Mr. Saotome said so. At first, we were surprised by Mr. Saotome's sudden decision but then we can't do anything. Besides, Masato said that that Mr. Saotome may be up to something and at first I thought he was crazy but when I think about it, Mr. Saotome has been acting a bit strange lately. We all wondered why.

"Muses?! Yeah, right! The lyrics were trash!" Victoria replied. Uh-oh, she's very angry right now. Cecil-kun should not have talked back. Victoria-Samoa has been in a bad mood lately. Well, she's always in a bad mood but not as much as this. There was hardly even a time wherein she talked normally. She's been scolding us everyday for three months already! Before, she won't scold us if we don't do anything wrong, but now everything we do is wrong for her. Kotobuki-senpai told us that the reason why she's always in a bad mood is just because she misses her best friend. Still! It's not our fault she misses her best friend! So why is she blurting out her anger to us!? I wonder, though. How did Kotobuki-senpai know that? Also, it seems like Victoria-sama are friends with our senpais. Did something happen? Suddenly, all my thoughts were cut off. Someone was playing the piano. Everyone has heard it too. That melody, I know the song that was playing. I thought about it and I realized. The piece that is playing is the piano version of Maji Love 1000%. The way it was played, it sounded familiar. I've heard lots of piano versions of our song but this one was very familiar. I know I've heard someone play it like this before.

"C-Could it be?" Victoria-sama nervously said. She was nervous? She turned her head to the door and listened carefully.

"No, I can't be mistaken." she said, seriously. What does she mean? Before I even get to ask her, she dashed out of the room. I turned my head to the others.

"The way it is played sounds familiar..." Tokiya said with a serious look on his face.

"You've all noticed it too?" I asked them, and they all nodded their heads.

"I know only one person who could play it like this..." Masato told us. Once he finished, we all know what he means.

"It can't be her, right?" Syo hesitatingly asked. The piano playing suddenly stopped. Did something happen?

"I'm not sure..." Masato replied. Then Ren suddenly sighed.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to check it out, right?" Ren told us.

"But what if it's really her?" Natsuki asked.

"Let's just go, already!" Cecil complained. We all looked at each other and nodded. Then we all went out of the room, and ran to the living room. I'm nervous of finding out who that person is. I can tell the others are too. We all are. It's been a year and half, already. What will we do if it is her? Why did she just appear now that it's been so long? What will I do if I see her? Will I get mad? Tons of questions ran through my head. All those questions will be answered once we reach the living room. We were only a few meters away from the living room when I heard Victoria-sama's voice. We all stopped on our tracks.

"Mou! Mi-chan, you should've told me you were coming!" I heard Victoria-sama say. Mi-chan?

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" a voice of a girl answered. That voice. I could never forget her voice, even if it's been so long. Never.

"It's a miracle, though. You didn't get lost!" Victoria-sama replied to the other person. Lost?

"Eh! Tori-chan!" the other voice complained. Again, that voice. I felt a tear run down my face. I know that voice. It was hers! Finally, I heard her voice again. I can't take it anymore. I want to see her! I ran to the living room and was dumbfounded in what I saw. Victoria was hugging a girl who had tangerine hair slowly fading into deep red. I can't see her face though, Victoria-sama is a head taller than her. I heard the others' footsteps behind me and they too, were dumbfounded at what they saw. First of all, Victoria-sama was hugging a girl. Second, she called the girl, Mi-chan. Victoria-Samoa has been our composer for a long time and I've never seen her hug anyone or even say '-chan' as an honorific.

"Um, Tori-chan, I can't breathe." the girl complained. Tori-chan? Pfft. She calls Victoria-sama Tori-chan!?

"Sorry!" Victoria-sama apologized, letting go. Once she let go, I finally saw the girl.

Right there, in her flesh and blood was Nanami.

She changed a bit but that won't stop me from recognizing her. Her eyes were still the same as I remembered. It was honey-golden with spring-green irises. Her soft pale white skin that never changed. The only thing that is different about her is her hair. It grew very long and it made her look a bit more mature. She still has that childish, warm, bright aura around her, much like the sun. My daze was suddenly cut off when she turned her head to look at us.

"You must be STARISH, right?" Nanami asked, tilting her head in question. What does she mean? Of course we're STARISH! She's the one who got us all together!

"Don't play dumb with me, Little Lamb." Ren told her a bit mad. When Ren finished, Nanami lost her balance a bit and she stumbled a few steps. Is she alright? Why did Ren have to say that!

"Mi-chan! Are you alright?!" Victoria-sama asked, worriedly. Nanami still looked fazed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Nanami replied, shaking her head a bit.

"Does your head hurt?" Victoria-sama asked again.

"No, I'm fine. I already took my medicine this morning." Nanami answered. Medicine? Is she sick?

"N-Nanami, i-is that really you?" Syo asked, stuttering. When Nanami turned her head to see Syo she brightened up.

"Kaoru! You didn't tell me you live here!" Nanami greeted happily to Syo. Then suddenly, Victoria-sama lightly smacked the top of Nanami's head.

"Stupid. That's his twin brother!" Victoria-sama told her.

"Eh? He didn't tell me he had a twin!" Nanami complained.

"You never asked him." Victoria-sama answered. While Nanami swaetdropped, well Victoria-sama does have a point there. Then to my surprise, Cecil hugged her. Damn that Cecil! He even made Nanami blush!

"Haruka, I've missed you!" Cecil said. He made a bold move...Then I saw Nanami's face. It showed, recognition?

"Kuppuru?" Nanami blurted out. Kuppuru? Isn't that the name of her black cat before?

"Eh?" Cecil asked.

"N-Nothing. Um, c-could you please l-let m-me go?" Nanami nervously asked. Yes! Cecil finally let go of Nanami! He looked disapointed though.

"Oi! Cecil, why did you do that?!" Syo told Cecil.

"I missed her!" Cecil replied. Yeah, everyone missed her.

"Still! You shouldn't have hugged her!" Syo talked back. They both glared at each other and I sweatdropped, they are always like this.

"Um... please don't fight!" Nanami wailed. She's still the same as ever. Then I suddely heard a chuckle.

"I knew it! It was Miyu-chan!"I heard Kotubaki-senpai say. Miyu-chan? Then I turned around and saw our senpais walking to us.

"Ah! Reiji!" Nanami greeted, as she turned her head to them.

"I've missed you, Miyu-chan!" Reiji exclaimed and ran to Nanami and hugged her. I saw Nanami's cheeks turn pink.

"Don't keep her all to yourself. We've missed her too." Kurosaki-senpai said, annoyed, as the other senpais walked to Nanami. They've missed her?!

"Hai, hai." Kotobuki-senpa pouted and letting Nanami go. Then the other senpais greeted her. Kurosaki-senpai ppatted her head, Camus-senpai hugged her, and lastly Mikaze-senpa gave her a kiss on the cheek. I felt a twinge of jealousy within me. No, that's just a friendly greeeting! No need to be jealous! Then after they're done, Ren cleared his throat. Which made them turn to look at him.

"Little Lamb, don't you miss us too?" Ren said.

"And you are?" Nanami asked. Nanami, please don't act like that.

"Little Lamb, I'm serious. Please don't act this way." Ren replied, sadly.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know you..." Nanami replied with a sad look on her face. What does she mean she doesn't know Ren?

"Little Lamb! Stop playing with me!" Ren said angrily and Nanami flinched.

"Ren!" Masato scolded, yet Ren just ignored him.

"We've waited for you for so long! We were worried! Then now that we meet again this is all that you give us!?" Ren shouted at Nanami.

"Jingugi Ren! Stop it!" Kurosaki scolded there was a moment of silence.

"Haruka?" Cecil asked, worried. Why was he worried? I turned to look at Nanami and I got worried too. She was clutching her head, tears running down her face. She looked like she was in pain.

"Stop it. I don't want to remember!" Nanami shouted as tears continue to run down her face.

"Nanami, are you alright?" Tokiya asked, Nanami. He got no response. Instead, Haruka screamed in pain.

"No, no please!" Nanami cried. She took a few steps backwards and when she felt the wall behind her, she slumped to the ground. She then let out another painful scream.

"Miyuki!" Kurosaki-senpai said, rushing to Nanami's side. Victoria-sama and the other senpais soon followed. Leaving us clueless of what's happening. I want to rush to Nanami's side too but I don't know if that will do any good.

"This is bad..." Victoria-sama said. What's bad?

"Where is her other pill?" Mikaze-senpai asked, worried. It's the first time I've seen him show emotion. He always emotionless. Is Nanami really that important to them? I don't even know what's happening. Everything they say doesn't make any sense to me.

"It's probably in her bag." Camus answered. Nanami was still clutching her head and tears were overflowing. Victoria-sama got Nanami's bag and opened it.

"There are no pills here!" Victoria-sama panicked.

"Too much..." were the last words that Nanami said before she fainted. Too much of what? I have so much questions but none of them are answered!

"I'll carry her." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"No, I'll carry her." Camus-senpai told him, they both glared at each other. I can't blame them, they always seem to disagree with each other.

"Reiji-chan will carry her!" Kotobuki-senpai said cheerfully.

"No." both Kurosaki-senpai and Camus-senpai said in unison.

"I'll be the one." Mikaze senpai said, then continued. "Understood?" he finished.

"Fine." the other senpais agreed. Mikaze-senpai then carried Nanami. Bridal Style.

"Where are you taking, Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked.

"Haru-chan?" all the senpais asked in unison.

"Nanami Haruka." Masato answered.

"Pfft. She's not your long lost composer. She's Hoshino Miyuki!" Kotobuki-senpai told us. They soon left the living room with Victoria-sama.

"H-Hoshino M-Miyuki?" I asked the others. I know that was Nanami! I would never be mistaken! ( A/N : You know, I accidentaly put Sawashiro Miyukie there before. Good thing I did a run through!)

* * *

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

"You must be STARISH, right?" I asked, tilting my head in question. My head ached the moment I turned my head to look at them. They might be people from my past. I wouldn't want to know though. I got confined in the hospital just a week ago and I wouldn't want to be confined again.

"Don't play dumb with me, Little Lamb." a guy told me. I could tell he is a bit mad. His hair is rather in an orange-toned color between dark and light and his hair length reaches his neck, in which he has a bang that goes across his right has cool light blue that I take a look at his eyes, he looks familiar. His voice too. So familiar that it made my head ache and I lost a bit of my balance. No, I should stop trying to remember who he is. It'll only make my head ache.

"Mi-chan! Are you alright?!" Tori-chan asked, worriedly. I'm still a bit fazed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." I replied, shaking my head a bit.

"Does your head hurt?" Tori-chan asked again. She's really caring.

"No, I'm fine. I already took my medicine this morning." I lied. Actually I haven't intaken my medicine yet. I should've brought some with me.

"N-Nanami, i-is that really you?" someone asked, stuttering.I tuned to look at the source and I saw Kaoru.

"Kaoru! You didn't tell me you live here!" I greeted happily. Then to my surprise, Tori-chan lightly smacked the top of my head.

"Stupid. That's his twin brother!" Tori-chan told me.

"Eh? He didn't tell me he had a twin!" I complained. Why didn't Kaoru tell me that!

"You never asked him." Tori-chan answered. I sweatdropped, well she does have a point. Then to my surprise someone hugged me. He had dark brown hair and brownish skin. His eyes were closed, though. I felt heat rush to my cheeks

"Haruka, I've missed you!" the guy told me and he opened his eyes. His eyes were olive green and it was a familiar shade. Then I realized that it reminded me so much of Kuppuru. Kupurru was a black cat I found a long time ago, it's been almost a very long time since I last saw him. I didn't know why but the first time I stared into Kupurru's eyes, I remembered my memories with him before. The first time I saw him, what did I name him, everything. It's almost like magic.

"Kuppuru?" I absent-mindedly blurted out.

"Eh?" the guys asked. Why did I have to say that! Now he thinks I'm strange.

"N-Nothing. Um, c-could you please l-let m-me go?" I nervously said. He looked disappointed but he decided to let go.

"Oi! Cecil, why did you do that?!" the twin brother of Kaoru, shouted. I felt a twinge of pain when I heard the guy's name.

"I missed her!" Cecil replied.

"Still! You shouldn't have hugged her!" Kaoru's twin talked back. They both glared at each other.

"Um... please don't fight!" I told them. Then to my surprise, I heard Reiji's chuckle.

"I knew it! It was Miyu-chan!"I heard Reiji say. I turned around and I saw Reiji, Ranmaru, Camus, and Ai

"Ah! Reiji!" I greeted.

"I've missed you, Miyu-chan!" Reiji exclaimed and he ran. Then to my surprise, he suddenly hugged me. I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Don't keep her all to yourself. We've missed her too."I heard Ranmaru say, and by the tone of his voice, he sounds anooyed.

"Hai, hai." Reiji pouted and letting me go. Then the others were in front of me. Ranmaru patted my head, Camus hugged me, and Ai pecked me on the cheek. Eh!? I felt my cheeks turn red. Stop it Miyuki! Friendly greeting!

"Little Lamb, don't you miss us too?" a guy said. He was the one who first spoke to me a while ago.

"And you are?" I asked, hoping he'll answer.

"Little Lamb, I'm serious. Please don't act this way." he replied, sadly. Did I do something wrong?

"I'm sorry but I really don't know you..." I repliead with a sad look on my face. I wish I knew him but I really don't

"Little Lamb! Stop playing with me!" he told me angrily and I flinched.

"Ren! Yamette!" a guy, who appeared in one of my flashbacks before, said. He was the one who gave me courage when I was bullied by Ai's fangirls before.

"We've waited for you for so long! We were worried! Then now that we meet again this is all that you give us!?" the other guy shouted at me. I really don't know him...

"Jingugi Ren! Stop it!" Ranmaru scolded. Then there was a moment of silence. My head suddenly started to ache badly. The more I see them, the more it aches. I felt tears run down my face and I clutched my head.

"Haruka?" Cecil asked, worried. Haruka, that was my name before! My name that I never wanted to be hear again. How did he know? I guess they really do know me before I lost my memories.

"Stop it. I don't want to remember!" I shouted as more and more tears run down my face. The pain was very unbearable. I've never been in a pain like this. Sure, my head will always ache but nit this much. I'll usually pass out before it becomes this painful.

"Nanami, are you alright?" someone asked me, yet I didn't dare open my eyes. The more I see them, the more I'll hurt.

"No, no please!" I cried.I took a few steps backwards and when I felt the wall, I slumped to the ground. Even if I'm in pain, I still wonder why I still haven't got falshbacks yet. Does that mean seeing them is enough to give me this much pain? I can't hear that well anymore, too. I only hear muffled voices and I can't figure out who owns what voice. I wanted to black-out already. I'd rather black-out rather than experience this much pain. I felt like I was suffocating, I can't breathe.

"Too much..." I managed to say. Then to my joy, I blacked-out

* * *

Narrator's POV

It was already night-time and Miyuki still hasn't woken up. She's in one of the dormitory's empty rooms. STARISH was in the lcing room though. They were thinking things through. There was slight tension in room.

"She is Nanami, right?" Otoya asked, unsure of himself.

"We may not know what happened but there is one thing we're sure of, she is Nanami. Nanami Haruka." Masato replied, with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah! That's right! She's Haru-chan!" Natsuki said, cheering up.

"Our one and only Nanami!" Syo agreed with a big grin on his face. Slowly, the other guys brightened up.

"Though I still wonder why she acts like she doesn't know us." Ren blurted out, and the air turned gloomy again. Everyone kept silent, they thought about what Ren just said.

"I knew it. It really was you guys." Reiji said, walking to the living room. It was strange though, he didn't have that happy-go-lucky aura around him. His face was serious, not even daring to smile.

"Us?" Tokiya asked, wondering what he meant.

"Yes, all of you. You know Nanami Haruka, right?" Reiji replied, with a stoic look in his face.

"Of course." all of STARISH answered in unison.

"So, do you guys really think that Hoshino Miyuki and Nanami Haruka is just the same person?" Reiji questioned them.

"Yes." Ren answered bluntly. He just wanted to know what made his Little Lamb act like that around them.

"What if I told you she doesn't know any of you? What would you do?" Reiji continued.

"That's impossible. Though, if that really happened then we'll make her remember." Masato answered straightforwardly.

"What if making her remember can only hurt her?" Reiji asked, this time he wanted everyone to answer.

"First off all, Haruka will never forget us. Second, please skip to your point." Cecil bluntly answered. He didn't want to waste his time. Though, by his answer Reiji got slightly angry at him.

"As I said, what if only making her remember can only hurt her?" Reiji asked, yet again.

"I don't know." all of them answered in unison.

"Well, you better know. I know I'm not in the right position to say this to you but Nanami Haruka has no recollections of her past. None."Reiji explained to them. Which made everyone gasp in shock.

"That's not all. Making her remember WILL hurt her. She broke down a while ago, right? She's always like that whenever she gains memories. That's just the beginning, once she gains all of her memories back, she'll be in a coma. So please, just leave her alone. There is no more Nanami Haruka. Only Hoshino Miyuki." Reiji told them, walking away leaving the guys dumbfounded.

What will they do?

* * *

YO! How was that? Hate it? Love it? Please review! They finally met! So readers, what do you think STARISH will do? This chapter made a big turn in the story so I hope you enjoyed it. Replies to chapter 8!

_MikageHime- You're amazing! I hope you can update your story soon! i really love it! Our brains are connected in some way! I'm actually a EveryonexHaruka fan. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_AsunaHime- Hey Greeeen fan! I'm a Greeeen fan too! Well, your Mikage introduced it to me that is. My favorite song of theirs is Ai Uta. How about you? Oh and yes, that's correct. I've heard too many songs of Sawashiro Miyuki and I've researched a lot about her. Guess that slipped! Thank you though for telling it to me! Oh and of course no! I didn't take it as an offense! Please tell me if there were any typos in this chapter! _

_Le' CarolinnaXannej421- Sorry I only got to update today. I hope it's alright! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did I tell you? I told you that Victoria will play a big part in Haruka and STARISH's meeting, right? Now you know why! _

_Midknightwalker- You feel my pain! Yeah,Kaoru is very cute which is why I can't help but add him in the story. So, what do you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy it? Please tell me in your review!_

_Animegirl426- Hope this chapter was worth the wait! I find your profile picture very cute too! _

_sweetrose2000- You love my chapters? I love you! Also, I don't find it rude at all! Thank you for telling me. I've just been a bit addicted to Sawashiro Miyuki lately that I didn't notice that it slipped. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_shungiku-chan- You'll read this up until the end? Thank you! So you were 'Chi'! Thank for always reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_CelestialTitania- When I read your username first thing that came into my mind was, "Fairy Tail!". Lucy and Erza! I find your username very cool. I think I'll change my username one day. I really do plan for Quartet Night to have feelings for Haruka. Kaoru too! You read the chapter right? Quartet Night butted in! STARISH got jealous! I hope you find this chapter great too! _

_PantherLily1- Another, Fairy Tail related username! I'm glad you think my story is amazing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_BabyCandy- Sorry if I didn't get to update early. Hope you found this chapter exciting too! Sorry again for the late update! _

_CuteDork- Yes, you're finally loved! *Cries with you* Hope you found this chapter enjoyable!_

_Elhienn Hovercast- I can't think of any other way for her to warm up. Sorry if she warmed up too fast. I needed to write the notes though! Or else other people will think they're a yuri couple! Yeah, I wish more and more people will support KaoruxHaruka! Oh and Syo-kun? Yeah congrats to him too! Actually, I don't know yet if I'll really make Haruka get into a coma. I guess I'll just go with whatever my mind comes up with. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Alya Starbright- You might think I'm a sadistic or something but I like when people worry about the main character. It adds spice to the story! As my rule goes: if you love my story, I love you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Mustang's Inferno- As I just said, I love you if you love my story! Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Did you know that there's a second season? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Arkist- I've been saying it so many times yet I'll never get tired of it! If you love my story then I love you! You marathon-ed it? Thank you! I hope this chapter got you hyped up too! Don't worry I think I'll update the next one sooner! Actually, I intended that Victoria will get kicked. She deserved it! Yet, I was actually hesitant to hurt dear Haruka. Oh well, it has to be done! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Your review made my day! Oh and yeah, I didn't get a writer's block in this chapter~!_

Those were a lot of reviews! Mostly from people that are first-timers in reviewing my story. I'm glad that a lot of different people review my story. It make me feel warm inside! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Just a simple review will mean a lot to me! The more reviews, the more my brain works hard! Thank you, everyone!


	10. Chapter 10 : Sweets & Sibling Rivalry!

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

_All I see is darkness. Everything, pure black. I took a step forward, hoping to find something. There was only silence, I was alone. Then suddenly spotlights were on seven persons. They all had sad looks on their faces. I recognized them as STARISH._

"_Nanami, do you really don't want to remember us?" one them said with a sad look on his face. He's the one who has red hair._

"_Haru-chan, we've waited or you!" another one complained. Then slowly, they walked closer to me. I wanted to run away but I can't. It's as if I was frozen right there._

"_Little Lamb, are you sure you don't want to remember us?" the guy, who I remembered was called Jinguji Ren, said. He lifted my face up and I stare at him. I felt a tear run down my cheek. No, I shouldn't be crying! I already decided before, I will never become Nanami Haruka again._

"_Are you really sure?" he asked me, as if he read my mind. Those cool blue eyes staring at me directly. It had a sincere and sad look, making me unsure if what I decided on was right. Do I really not want to be Nanami Haruka again?_

I bolted up, sweat running down my face. Was I dreaming? I guess I was. I took a look at my surroundings. This doesn't look like my room. So where am I? I thought about it and finally remembered.

"That's right! I fainted! So am I still in the dormitory?" I asked. Then I sighed, of course no one will answer! I took a look at what I'm wearing and I saw the clothes I wore last time. I stood up from the bed and opened the closet in the room, hoping there'll be clothes stored in there. To my joy, there is. Probably because Tori-chan put them in here. I picked out a lilac-blue colored dress. It was very simple. It stopped at my knees and it had a white ribbon below my chest. It had puff-sleeves too. I just let my hair down, too lazy to tie it up. I wore white sandals and I got out of my room.

Narrator's POV (Before Haruka woke up)

"Miyuki!" Kaoru said, as he opened the doors. He was really worried for Miyuki. When he read Victoria's message to him this morning, he immediately went to the dormitory. He then sweatdropped at the sight before him.

"Good morning, Ruru-chan!" Reiji greeted while drinking his coffee.

"Where is Miyuki?!" Kaoru yelled. He's really been worried.

"Miyu-chan? She's in one of the extra rooms, sleeping." Reiji replied with a smile.

"How is she?!" Kaoru asked, with a bit more relief.

"Now, now, how about you sit down? Miyu-chan is alright. She'll be waking up sooner or later." Reiji assured him. Kaoru then sighed and sat down the chair across Reiji.

"What happened to her yesterday?" Kaoru asked Reiji.

"Yesterday? She got an attack again. This time, because of seeing STARISH." Reiji answered, still with his goofy aura around him.

"She saw them?! You do know what will eventually happen if this continues..." Kaoru seriously told him, with a sad look on his face. He would do anything to prevent Miyuki from getting into a coma. Anything.

"No need to be so serious, Ruru-chan! We're all worried for her too~!" Reiji

They then heard footsteps getting closer to them

"Kaoru!?" Syo said, pointing a finger to Kaoru.

"Ah, Onii-chan!" Kaoru replied as he turned his head. Syo then ran to him and placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulders.

"Why are you here!?" Syo accused, shaking his brother.

"Is it bad to visit my older brother?" Kaoru asked, grinning.

"Spill it out. We last saw each other a week ago." Syo replied. He knew his brother too well to know when he is lying.

"You got me! I came here to see Miyuki." Kaoru told him. Slowly, Syo put his hands down from Kaoru's shoulder.

"You know her?" Syo asked solemnly, hair over his eyes.

"Yup, I do. More than a year, actually." Kaoru replied, knowing what will happen next. Then as he predicted, Syo punched him in the face.

"You know we've been looking for her all this time! Yet, why didn't you tell me!?" Syo yelled angrily.

"I can't, onii-chan. I can't and I shouldn't. I came here because I heard Miyuki passed out. By now, I'm sure someone already told you why she passed out." Kaoru told him, shrugging off the pain that came from Syo's punch.

"Still! You should have told me!" Syo replied.

"Now,now, you two shouldn't fight! Rei-chan will get sad!" Reiji said, interrupting the both of them.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, onii-chan. Yet, please understand! It will be bad for her if she met you guys!" Kaoru told his brother, ignoring Reiji. Since before, he knew that Nanami Haruka and Hoshino Miyuki are the same person but he also knows that he can't tell his brother about that. Miyuki's health will only worsen.

"Well, she already met us! Which would've had happened sooner if you told me!" Syo said, he too ignored Reiji. Which made Reiji sweatdrop. The twins were continuing their fight when a familiar voice greeted.

"Kaoru! I'm glad you're here!" Miyuki said happily,as she walk to the twins. When she reached Kaoru, she gave him a friendly hug, which made Kaoru blush a bit and made Syo growl in response. Then another yell was heard.

"Mi-chan, don't go running off! I'm still not done lecturing you!" yelled, Victoria. She ran to Miyuki and smacked her head.

"Tori-chan, I already know! I said I'm sorry!" Miyuki complained.

"This was not the first time you did this and you still haven't learned!" Victoria scolded her.

"I promise I'll never do it again!" Miyuki apologized. She remembered the last time Victoria got mad at her, and it wasn't a pleasant memory. She shuddered as she recalled what happened.

"That's what you said last time!" Victoria told her with a very scary look on her face.

"T-This time, I swear!" Miyuki replied nervously.

"Well, I don't believe you!" Victoria said. A growl was then heard.

"It's so early in the morning, Sparks. What's with the screaming?" Ranmaru asked, walking in with an annoyed look. Ai and Camus were right behind him. They too, had annoyed faces.

"I heard from Ayumi that this girl didn't intake her pills yesterday!" Victoria yelled.

"Then?" Ai asked without care.

"What do you mean, 'Then?'!? She got an attack yesterday because she didn't intake her pills!" Victoria angrily shouted to Ai.

"She does it everytime." Ai replied with a stoic face.

"That's my point! She DOESN'T LEARN!" Victoria yelled, she was getting pissed off at Ai.

"Shut up you peasant. How dare you wake me up for such a simple matter." Camus annoyingly told her.

"Simple matter?! How is that a 'simple' matter?!" Victoria shouted, emphasizing the word simple.

"Now, I don't want my morning to be filled with fighting. You all shut up." Ranmaru told them, with a dark aura surrounding him. The others then nodded quickly, knowing how Ranmaru is when it's morning.

"Good morning, minna!" Miyuki greeted, hoping that she'll lighten up the mood. Ranmaru then walked to her and smacked her head.

"That's for not intaking your pills." Ranmaru reasoned, and once again smacked her head." That's for unnecessarily waking me up." Ranmaru continued.

"Hai...: Miyuki replied, with a face that looks like a child that just got scolded. She was then surprised by Ranmaru messing her hair.

"That's good. Now have you already intaken your pills for today?" Ranmaru asked with a smile.

"Yup, Victoria gave me some. She had a few extras in her room." Miyuki answered with a smile similar to Ranmaru's.

"Very good." Ranmaru said patting her like a child. Miyuki just smile even bigger in response. Unknown to them, tho others were murmuring.

"Sigh, there he goes again." Ai silently murmured, hoping the both of them will not hear. To his relief, they didn't.

"Yup, their daddy-and-child aura is showing." Kaoru commented and the others nodded in agreement.

"Daddy and child?" Syo asked them.

"Can't you see? Just look at them. They give off a feeling of a dad with a child." Victoria answered him, annoyed.

"I still don't know why Ran-Ran thinks that what he's doing will make her fall for him." Reiji mumbled, sweatdropping.

"In the end, I'm sure Mi-chan will just think of him as a real dad. Not someone who'll she fall in love with." Victoria commented, agreeing with Reiji.

"Then that means there is one less opponent." Camus told them, grinning.

"We still don't know about that. Besides, by the looks of it, we got seven more." Kaoru told him, sweatdropping at the thought.

"Seven?" Syo asked, not knowing what he meant. The others just shook their head, disappointed that he didn't get what they meant. Once again, they were interrupted.

"Good morning!" Otoya greeted. oblivious that Miyuki was there. The others were behind and they too, didn't notice that Miyuki was there.

"Any plans for today?" Ren asked them, obviously in a good mood.

"None, it's a day-off." Ai answered.

"A day-off? That's good, I can spend my day with my ladies." Ren said seductively. On the other hand, Ranmaru and Miyuki are still going at it.

"Since it a day-off, how about we get some ice-cream?" Ranmaru asked Miyuki. They were still oblivious that the others arrived.

"Alright!" Miyuki replied with a grin. Syo soon got annoyed.

"Oi, we're still here." Syo told them. Thankfully, both off them heard and apologized. Miyuki soon noticed STARISH, they were dumbfounded to find that she was still there.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. My name is Hoshino Miyuki, by the way." Miyuki told them with a smile.

"What happe-" Otoya was about to say something when he was cut off by Victoria.

"Anyway! I'm still not done with you, Mi-chan!" Victoria interrupted. She knew the atmosphere will tense up if Otoya continued.

"Eh!" Miyuki whined as she started to run, hoping she'll get away.

"Oh no you don't!" Victoria said, as she ran after Miyuki. Soon, both of them are running around the living room.

"I'm sorry, Tori-chan! I really am!" Miyuki yelled as she continued running.

"As I said, I don't believe you!" Victoria replied, still chasing after her. They continued running until Camus caught them.

"I don't want my morning being filled by your nonsense!" Camus scolded.

"Yes..." Miyuki and Victoria answered in unison. The others chuckled at the scene before them. They then heard a loud growl.

"Rei-chan is hungry!" Reiji said, blushing a bit. Miyuki giggled at the sight.

"How about I'll cook?" Miyuki suggested with a smile.

"Miyu-chan will cook? Yes please!" Reiji replied, eyes sparkling.

"That's actually a good idea. It's been a while since I last ate your cooking." Ranmaru said, agreeing with Reiji.

"Then it's decided! I'll cook!" Miyuki told them happily.

"I'll help. I mean, we are a lot you know." Kaoru said knowingly.

"Boys, you help too." Victoria commanded STARISH. When the boys heard her, they gave her questioning looks. She then gave them a glance and they instantly knew what she meant. She's giving them a chance to spend time with Miyuki.

"Hai, Victoria-sama." the boys chorused dully and bowed. Though in their heart, they were really grateful.

"Sama?" Miyuki asked them, tilting her head in question.

"T-They insisted on calling m-me that." Victoria answered her, stuttering. Victoria knew that Miyuki will scold her if she told her the truth.

"Insisted? Tori-chan, you're lying again." Miyuki told Victoria and gave her a stern look.

"Ehehehe..." Victoria said nervously. She forgot that Miyuki can see eight through her.

"Tori-chan, what did I tell you about that attitude?" Miyuki asked, a slightly dark aura surrounding her. She really didn't like it when Victoria treats other people like that.

"Sorry, Mi-chan!" Victoria apologized and Miyuki sighed.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to them." Miyuki said as she pointed the boys.

"S-Sorry boys. Just c-call me V-Victoria, too." Victoria told the boys, though if Miyuki just wasn't here, she would've yelled at them.

"H-Hai, Victoria." the boys nervously said, they knew that once Miyuki is gone, Victoria will scold them later. As they were about to bow, Miyuki halted them.

"Umm, it would be better if there are no more bows too." Miyuki told them with a smile. The boys were surprised but they followed. _'She's still the same...' _the boys thought in their heads. They were happy that their Haruka never really changed. She's still the same old Haruka. Though some things have changed in her attitude but her kindness still remain. Their thoughts were cut off by another stomach growl. They all turned their heads to the culprit, Reiji.

"Rei-chan told you he's hungry!" Reiji excalaimed, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. The others laughed.

"Alright, got any requests?" Miyuki asked them .

"How about your dessert specialties?" Reiji asked drooling a bit.

"Dessert? Reiji, it's breakfast." Camus told him.

"It's alright. I'll cook for our breakfast and some desserts." Miyuki replied with a smile.

"Yay! Rei-chan is happy!" Reiji cried as he jumped up and down. Miyuki giggled and was about to go to the kitchen when she noticed something.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Miyuki asked she turned around, noticing that STARISH and Kaoru weren't behind her. The boys then snapped out of their trance and followed her.

* * *

Tokiya's POV

I am joyful that Nanami-san is still herself. She may have changed a bit, though. She became mature and a bit more straightforward. I hate to admit it, but I'm nervous. We still don't know what we'll do.

*Flashback*

Reiji left us dumbfounded, here at the living room. We were all surprised on what we just heard. Nanami-san doesn't remember us?

"T-That's not possible..." Syo said, eyes wide in shock.

"Nanami knows us right? Kotobuki-senpai was just lying right?" Ittoki asked trying to convince himself.

"I don't know what to believe anymore!" Hijirikawa snapped, which made me surprised. He's always calm and composed.

"Calm down, Masato." Ren told him.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down!?" Hijirikawa yelled.

"We shouldn't act like this. Our problem is, what'll we do?" Ren asked us all.

"We can't make her remember." I decided. I want Nanami-san back but I wouldn't want her to get hurt either.

"Haru-chan..." Natsuki mumbled sadly.

"What about us?" Cecil asked. We all turned our head to him not knowing what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Syo told him. Cecil then sighed.

"I mean, we waited for Haruka too. All this time we all waited for her. Yet now that we met her, are we just going to give her up so easily?" Cecil replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have a point but she'll only get hurt." I said.

"Hurt? Who said we'll make her remember?" Cecil asked us. Then realization hit me, and I'm sure the others did too.

"You're so smart Cecil!" Otoya complimented him.

"Well, I am a prince you know." Cecil told him proudly, crossing his arms. The others then started to cheer up agreeing with Cecil's plan. That was until once again, Ren spoke.

"Stupid. Didn't you see? She only saw us a while ago and she got an attack. Do you think spending time with her will make it any better?" Ren scolded us. I sweatdropped at his seriousness as he once again made the others gloomy. I can't think of another plan. Cecil was right, we waited for Nanami-san all this time but what if she gets hurt? I mean, as Kotobuki-senpai said, once she regains her memories, she'll fall into a coma.

"How about let's just go with the flow? I mean, since we met and all, I don't think we can fully avoid her to the extent that we'll never see her again. So whatever happens, just go with it." I told them all and they gave me surprised looks.

"I guess that's the best thing we can do." Ren said, giving a small smile. The others nodded in agreement.

"The irony, though. I mean, can you believe it? She's best friends with our composer, and if I'm right our senpais are close to her too." Syo told all of us with a frown. He was right. She's been so close to us all this time and I can't believe we only met her today.

"Yeah..." I mumbled to myself.

*Flashback End*

Now, we're actually spending time with her. Well, cooking with her that is. We soon reached the huge kitchen and Nanami-san halted.

"Now, since we're going to cook and Tori-chan is not here, may I know your names?" Nanami-san asked us. Should I introduce myself? I turned to look at the others and saw that they too, didn't know what to do.

"That's Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, Jinguji Ren, Shinomiya Natsuki, Aijima Cecil, Ichinose Tokiya, and lastly my onii-chan, Kurusu Syo." Kaoru said as he pointed us according to our names. He probably knew that we didn't know what to do.

"Nice to meet you! Now, do you guys know how to cook?" she asked us. We all nodded.

"That great! Now, you boys handle the breakfast meal and I'll do the desserts!" Nanami-san she happily. Looks like she really loves cooking. She turned her head to Kaoru and called. " Kaoru, you'll help me alright?" she continued. I felt a slight pang in my heart but I just shrugged it off. Kaoru nodded and they went to the other side of the kitchen to bake. Leaving us dumbfounded.

"That Kaoru..." Syo mumbled angrily. Then we all growled in jelousy.

"Now, let's just proceed cooking." Hijirikawa told all of us and we followed.

* * *

Narrator's POV

While STARISH was cooking the breakfast meals, Kaoru and Miyuki were very busy.

"What should we bake?" Miyuki asked.

"How about your Apple Pie Roses? It's been a while since you made that." Kaoru answered her, happily. He really loved Miyuki's Apple Pie Roses.

"Alright, let's make some strawberry shortcakes too. Oh and some cream puffs!" Miyuki told him excitedly. She just loved baking, especially when she's with Kaoru.

"Hey guys, any requests? So far we got apple pie roses, strawberry shortcakes, and cream puffs." Kaoru asked as he turned around to the boys.

"Sweets?! How about a lemon pie?" Natsuki answered excitedly. Kaoru nodded and turned back to Miyuki. They then proceed to bake. First they started with apple pie roses. Kaoru thinly sliced some apples and simmered it in water. While they were waiting, they then started with the other desserts. They proceeded making the desserts, silently. No one really uttered a word between the both of them. Well, that was until bags of flour unexepectedly fell from the top cabinet that was above of Miyuki.

"Miyuki!" Kaoru cried as he pushed Miyuki out of the way. They both fell to the floor with a 'tud'. To their relief, the flour only fell on the floor, but the flour exploded around the kitchen. Making everything and everyone covered in flour. The boys on the other side of the room got covered in flour too.

"Eh!" Kaoru exclaimed as his cheeks were flushed and his ears fumed. He realized the current position him and Miyuki were in. He was on top of Miyuki on the floor, hugging her. Then Miyuki slowly opened her eyes and coughed slightly. She didn't really mind what current position both of them were in. She thinks that it's alright since Kaoru and her always hug each other. Well, always 'friendly hug' that is. So she thought that right now was just the same and since Kaoru was hugging her, she saw Kaoru's face flushed.

Without thinking twice, she pressed her forhead against his, much to Kaoru's surprise and he turned redder. "Kaoru? You're red. Are you alright? You don't seem to be sick, though." Miyuki wondered as she checked Kaoru's temperature with her forehead. Kaoru couldn't reply, he was just too speechless to speak, so they were there in silence. That was until a clearing of a throat was heard.

"Ehem." Syo said, interrupting them. Kaoru gulped, if only Miyuki wasn't here, he would've been dead by his brother's jealousy. He then quickly stood up in embarrassment and once he stood up he was greeted by death glares. He flinched at the sight and he didn't notice that Miyuki already stood up.

"Ne, your his twin right? Do you think he's sick?"Miyuki asked worried as she held both of Syo's hands, pleading. Syo, who was surprised, turned red.

"Eh! You're red too!" Miyuki exclaimed. She heard a sudden hiss, though.

"Tch. Acting all sweet and innocent aren't you Little Lamb?" Ren told her with with a scowl. He's still not emotionally stable with Miyuki.

"L-Littlle Lamb?" Miyuki questioned, stuttering. She's not very good at handling playboys, and by the looks of it, Ren is one of them.

"Got a problem with me calling you that?" Ren told her, obviously annoyed. Miyuki flinched.

"Ren! She's doing nothing wrong!" Masato scolded him. The air around the kitchen seemed tense already.

"Nothing wrong you say?" Ren questioned Masato with a stern look.

"L-Let's just continue cooking." Masato unteadily answered. Miyuki hasn't exactly done anything wrong, but she somehow has. That's why Masato just dodged answering Ren, for he knows that Ren has a point.

"N-Now let's just c-continue making breakfast, shall we?" Otoya suggested nervously, hoping it'll break the tension. To his relief, it did and the others nodded and followed.

They then proceeded making breakfast. Some we're made again and thankfully, some are flour-less. Unlike a while ago, this time, they all worked together. The boys also helped making the desserts once they were finished with the breakfast meal.

"Ah, you got some whip cream on your nose." Otoya said as he wiped cream off Miyuki's nose.

"T-Thanks!" Miyuki replied with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"No problem, Hoshino." Otoya told her with a grin.

"Hoshino? Please just call me Miyuki." Miyuki said with a small smile on her face. She's really glad that she's already friends with STARISH, except Ren that is. At first she thought that it would be awkward because they are people from her past. They know Nanami Haruka, her former self. Yet now she relieved that it didn't turn out that way.

"A-Alright, Miyuki." Otoya replied, stuttering. He too, was relieved that him and Miyuki are already friends. He's happy mood was then cut off by a sudden question from Miyuki. Well, everyone else was surprised at what she asked too.

"Say... what was my attitude before? Well, I mean, as Nanami Haruka that is." Miyuki asked silently, hesitating a bit. She would like to know more about her former self. She was surprised that everyone heard her though.

"W-What's with the sudden question?" Kaoru asked her, nervously.

"Well, it just occured to me that's all." Miyuki answered as she averted her gaze to somethinge else, avoiding eye contact. No one answered her, and no one uttered a word. That was until someone came into the kitchen.

"I smell sweets!" Reiji greeted them as he inhaled the aroma of the desserts. The others were relieved by his sudden appearance. They didn't know how to answer Miyuki's question. They then proceeded to the dining room, the food with them and Quartet Night and Victoria were patiently waiting for them. Once they let the food one the table, it became a riot. Everyone was hungry. Well, not exactly everyone, though.

* * *

Omo! Jungmal!? Eottoke! Hey guys. So? How was it? Good or bad? Or just plain okay? Well, please tell me in your review! Oh and I'm really sorry for updating late! **I'm sorry! **You see, I'm kind of grounded and I can't use my laptop. So I hope you'll all understand! Once again, I am very, very sorry! Replies from chapter 9:

_Destiny of Rose- So sorry that I updated late! Though, really? It's the best chapter? Aww, thanks! I hope it was worth the wait! Oh and I hope you liked what happened in this chapter!_ _Thank you for reviewing!_

_CelestialTitania- I'm actually happier that you reviewed again! Really? I'm the first one? I am honored! Thank you for your compliment. Oh and thumbs up too for reviewing again! Well, I am a big fan of Fairy Tail. As well as UNPS too!_

_MikageHime- Kaoru appeared! So did you like how he appeared in the story? There was sibling rivalry!Oh and my mom told me that she'll give me back my phone tomorrow! We can text again! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Oh and I'll text you when I get my phone back, alright?_

_Animegirl426- They go with the flow! That's what they'll do! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_Arkist- Thank you for telling me that there were typos. I'll fix it right away! I also hope that Haruka won't fall into a coma! Even if I'm the author.. Lol. Oh the kuppuru scene? I really loved that part! Oh and the hair thingy... yeah! I wish mine would grow that fast too! I wonder what hair products did Haruka use? Sorry if I updated late! I really do hope you like/love this chapter!_

_Midknightwalker- I really love you already! You've been reviewing each and every chapter since you started to do so. It's alright if your review was short, it doesn't matter if it was long or short! A review is a review and I am grateful! I am very sorry that I updated late! Hope you'll forgive me!_

_AsunaHime- Hello to you too! Thank you for telling me that. Oh and if you don't mind, please tell me if there were also typos here. I would gladly fix it! i love both of those songs too! I can't pick which is my favorite out of all Greeeen songs though. Oh and I'll be able to get my phone tomorrow! I'll text you when I get it back!Thank you for reviewing!_

_GlamGurl17- I missed ya! It's been a while! Sorry if I updated late! Hope you'll forgive me! Thank you for reviewing and welcome back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_CuteDork- You found it sad? Well I hope this chapter cheered you up! What am I doing? I'm writing a story man! I sorry for updating late man! Hope you'll understand! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Crimson-Midnight-Moon- Kaoru came back! There was sibling rivalry Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing!_

_Le' CarolinnaXannej421- They go with the flow! I'm still confused about that, though. I mean, how would they go with the flow? I'm just that weird of an author. I'm sorry if I updated late! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Anonyme- I used Google Translate to know what you were saying...Hehe. I'm also glad that you enjoyed my chapter. Very glad! I'm sorry that I updated late, though. Hope you understand! Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!_

_R- This chapter didn't have much suspenese, right? Hope you enjoyed it! Oh and once again, I am really sorry for the late update! I hope you understand! Thank you for reviewing!_

_brandnewmelody- Ai-senpai is mine! Hahaha. Joke. Let's share? Yup, I feel sad for STARISH too. Though in this chapter, they spent time with her! Yay! I'm really sorry for the late update! Thank you for reviewing!_

_Mustang's Inferno- I'm overjoyed too that you reviewed again! Very overjoyed! So, how is the 2nd season so far? For me, I really love it! Though I don't like the leader of Heavens but the other memebers are fine. Especially that Kira guy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!_

_R- Another 'R'? Wait, are you the same person? Still, thank you very much for reviewing! Bookmark it on your phone? Really? Thanks! I am overjoyed that you love my story. Also, did you know? I go by the rule that if you love my story, then I love you! Yet again, I apologize for the late update. I really am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Guest- Hahaha, Ai? Yup, he warmed up to her! He really is a sly dog! Hahaha!_

_Guest- Well, don't be surprised but your review is the best that I ever recieved. Literally. I mean, sure your review is negative and all but it taught me a lesson and I am very grateful for that. For me, my plot is just alright. It's not the best but it's satisfying for me. Oh and my summary? I am completely aware about that. There are limitations on how long the summary is and I can't quite fit it all in if I put the spaces. I would try though. Also, yes I know that I have grammatical and spelling errors. Thank you for your concern, though. _

_Actually, I find the lengthy paragraphs very nice. Though I think I'll follow your suggestion. Once again, thank you. Also, the the problem about the characters being OOC? Well, first off, Ranmaru will of course grow closer to Haruka as the time passes. I mean, if in the game it only took them one event to grow close, why would that not happen in one and a half year? Though, thank you for pointing those things out. I'll do my best on fixing those mistakes. Oh and before I forget, concerning the Japanese Romaji, I think you're right. I'll remove those. _

_You know what? I really love your review. You may think I'm strange but I really do love it. I'll admit, at first I was a bit depressed when I finished reading your review. I kind of lost a bit of my self-confidence. That was before, though. Someone cheered me up and I thought of your review in a different kind of way. A positive one. I'm really grateful that you spent some of your time in pointing my mistakes out. I promise I'll do my best to improve on those. Whoops, this paragraph is too long now. Thank you very, very much. Best reviewer I've ever had. :)_

_Niji no Aura- It's fun? Thanks! I don't really know how I came up with the idea, it just somehow popped from my mind. I'm sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_A FAN- I love the name! Seriously! Also, as I said, I go by the rule that if you love my story then I love you! Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_shungiku-chan- I am very,very sorry for the late update! I really am! Hope you'll forgive me! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

Those were a loy of reviews! 20+ I think? Seriously!? I am the most grateful person right now! I really, really love you guys. Hope you'll all continue supporting my story till the end. Oh and did you know? I currently have 96 reviews already! Four more to go and it's 100! What the best thing is, this is only the 10th chapter! I really thank you all for your support. You don't know how grateful I am! I even think I'm about to cry. Literally. Hehehe... oh and sorry to say but **I'll be updating every week from now on.** In our country, it's back-to-school already and I only have 4 more days left until I'm a student again. I'm really excited about school too! I feel old, though. I only have 1 more school year left until I graduate and become a highschool student. Oh, don't worry though! I'll update every week and it's guaranteed! No more, no less. I promise that I'll update every week! So hope you can wait until then! Can you believe it? This author note alone has almost 2000 words! The chapter of the story itself only had 3900+ words! Now it's 5600+! Hehehe... hope you'll review!


	11. Chapter 11- Nya, Nya, Otoya!

Narrator's POV

STARISH, Quartet Night, and Kaoru are at the living room. Some peacefully drinking coffee or maybe reading the newspaper and the usual thing every morning, Natsuki chasing Syo.

"Syo-chan! You'll look very cute in this!" Natsuki happily said as he chased Syo around the living room. Natsuki was holding a dress, similar to the one he made Syo wear before. Only this time, it's color is aqua blue and it had more frills.

"Gyaah! Leave me alone Natsuki!" Syo exclaimed as he continued to run as fast as he can. He really wouldn't want to wear a dress ever again!

"Oh come on! You'll be Syoko-chan again!" Natsuki told him as they both continued running around the room, non-stop. That was until a different cry was heard.

"Tori-chan, please stop it!" Miyuki cried as she ran to the living room, Victoria close behind her.

"I want to take more pictures!" Victoria replied to Miyuki excitedly. Miyuki, noticing the guys where there, stopped in her tracks and blushed. It was as if the guys' intense stares would bore holes at her. Tokiya and Reiji spit out their coffee and Kaoru's newspaper fell with a 'thud'. While Syo and Natsuki stopped running and like the others, stared at her.

It was Miyuki, she was wearing a black and purple lolita outfit. Her dress has purple puff-sleeves that also has half-inch black ruffle at the end. At the top part, she has a purple tight corset with criss-crossing black ribbons. The bottom part is a black skirt that stops an inch below her knees with a purple peplum on top. The skirt also has a single black ruffle at the end. At the back of her waist is a long black ribbon that stops below her knees. As for her footwear, she has purple shoes with half-inch heels and purple ribbons that's up until below her knees. For her headdress, she wears black cat ears and her hair is in pigtails with curls at the end. Overall,, she looked very, very cute. ( A/N: A peplum is a short overskirt or a ruffle attached at the waistline of a dress.)

"S-Sorry for d-disturbing!" Miyuki excalaimed as her cheeks were flushed. Noticing that it was change to escape, she was about to run when Victoria caught her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What did I say?" Victoria scolded as she stretched the whip on her hand which made Miyuki cower in fear.

"S-Sorry, nya~!" Miyuki apologized. By the end of her sentence Otoya's, Masato's, and Ranmaru's nose had a drop of blood come out of their noses. They had a slight nosebleed. While the others had their faces flushed.

"Why are your noses bleeding!?" Syo silently shouted, hoping Miyuki will not hear. To his joy, she didn't.

"Nothing." Masato answered as her turned his head away.

"What are you boys blushing about?" Victoria teasingly asked. She's very well aware that the guys has feelings for her dear friend. She's not envious though, because she aready has a boyfriend. So she just wants to support the guys.

"I'm not blushing. it's just overheating." Ai answered with a stoic look on his face, the tint of pink in his cheeks gave him away though. _'Is he really that oblivious? Or is he just pretending?' _his co-members thought as they sweatdropped.

"Are you still using that reason on me?" Victoria told him, annoyed. It's been so many times since he used that reason.

"It's true." Ai replied. Well, they were actually right. Ai is already well aware of his feelings for Miyuki but he still uses that robot problems as an excuse.

"Ha, ya right." Victoria spat. Then she remembered something. "Oh, Miyu-chan~!" she continued. She noticed Miyuki was trying to get away.

"Y-Yes, nya~?"Miyuki asked Victoria.

"Don't try to get away, alright?" Victoria told her sweetly. Though everyone knew what she meant and shivered. Miyuki just nodded in defeat. She knows she can never get away from Victoria.

"Why is she wearing that anyways?" Camus asked and Victoria turned to look at him.

"Nothing much. It's just that she forgot to give me a specific present that was only available in France. So it's her punishment!" Victoria answered. Miyuki just sighed, she knows it was her fault. Victoria asked her to buy that specific item for her and yet she forgot. So Miyuki just gave in.

"Only that?" Camus replied.

"Yup, ONLY that." Victoria told him with a glare. She hated it when people mock her.

"Now, now! The boys have some rehearsals to do!" Reiji said with his signature goofy smile to lighten up the mood.

"Ah! That's right!" Syo exclaimed with a grin on his face. He loved it when they do rehearsals and the others boys do too. So STARISH stood up and began walking to their reahearsal room, where they will practice their dance-steps for their new song.

"Bye bye! Good luck nya~!" Miyuki greeted them with a smile.

"Don't you have rehearsal too?" Otoya asked, curious.

"Nope! I'm free until tomorrow since I just had my world tour nya~" Miyuki answered as she shook her head.

"World tour?!" Syo asked, surprised.

"Yup~! That's why I came here to vist Miyu-chan and the others since I haven't seen them in so long." Miyuki replied to Syo with a smile. Which in turn, made Syo blush.

"Amazing." Maaato complimented.

"Thanks! Well, I think your all amazing too nya~!" Miyuki commented.

"You think we're amazing? You've heard us before?" Tokiya asked her and Miyuki nodded.

"I have, a lot of times too! I mean, who wouldn't know you guys?" Miyuki replied.

"Haruka..." Cecil absent-mindedly muttered and the others turned to him.

"Don't ever call her that." Victoria scolded him.

"I-It's alright Miyu-chan! It probably just slipped. Besides, I wouldn't mind anyway." Miyuki said as she didn't know that a small smile crept up to her face. She doesn't know herself, but she sort of likes it when the boys call her by her former name. It makes her feel warm inside.

"Wouldn't mind?" Ranmaru wondered.

"That isn't good Miyuki. You know what will happen." Kaoru told her with a serious look on his face. Sometimes, Miyuki would feel as if she were a caged bird. Everyone doesn't want her to get involved on her past. They always keep restricting her on knowing more about it. In her world, it was like something taboo. She knows it's for her sake but she honestly wants to know more about her past. That's why she wanted to stay here for a while. To get close the the people from her past.

"I-I'm sorry." Miyuki said, some of them didn't notice but there was a hint of sadness on her voice.

* * *

Otoya's POV

"I-I'm sorry." Nanami said. It might me my imagination but for a moment, she sounded sad. I think? Why would she feel sad, though?

"Let's go, now." Kurosaki-sempai told us and we nodded. We then followed him to the rehearsal room. Not without Nanami bumping into me, though.

"S-Sorry, Ittoki-kun." she apologized. I smiled, she still calls me by the same name. She looked dazed for a moment though. Yikes, she might have felt that I was hot, literally. I somehow came down with a cold yesterday. So sort of don't feel well.

"It's alright." I told her. She nodded and we both went on our separate ways. She went with Victoria-sama while I went to the rehearsal room. I really hope she didn't notice.

* * *

Miyuki's POV

That's strange, when I bumped into Ittoki-kun he was warm. Well, warmer than normal that is. He seemed paler than usual, too. Is he sick? I hope not.

"Remember what I told you Miyu-chan. You must wear that outfit the whole day." Tori-chan reminded me.

"Hai nya~" I answered and I sighed. It's my fault anyways. So I better pay for it.

"Say, Miyu-chan. Do you want to remember your past? Oh and stop saying 'nya', already. It's getting a bit annoying." Tori-chan hesitatingly asked me as she turned away.

"I'm not sure." I solemnly answered her, knowing that this was serious, I stopped saying nya.

"What do you think of the boys, so far?" she asked another question, still not looking me in the eye.

"They've all been very kind to me, actually. Yet, I can't help but wonder why. They treat me as if..." I eyed Tori-chan and sighed. "...as if Nanami Haruka never really existed." I continued sadly. It was true, they all treat me as if I'm a new acquaintance. A new friend. I'm sure that they know my former self and basing from my flashbacks, Haruka was really close to them.

"Don't you want that?" Toria-chan asked with a stern look. She was not mad but I know that this conversation is getting more serious.

"It's not that I don't want that but won't it be hard for them?" I wondered.

"Won't it be hard for you?" Tori-chan asked me, completely ignoring my question.

"Hard... for me?" I whispered.

"Miyu-chan, don't play dumb with me. You know what happens whenever you remember." Tori-chan told me with a frown, probably recalling te times wherein I had an attack.

"Tori-chan, you have a point but you avoided my question. It's hard for them too, right?" I said.

"Well, it's harder for you! It's not like they're gonna be in a co-" Tori-chan cut herself off.

"Gonna be in a?" I asked her, wondering why she stopped.

"N-Nothing, Miyu-chan! I-It's nothing, don't mind!" she said as she turned away. She's very suspicious.

"Well, if you say so." I shrugged.

"Will I lose you, Miyu-chan?" Tori-chan suddenly asked. What kind of question is that?

"Lose me?" I questioned her, wondering what she meant. For a moment, it looked like she realized something.

"I-I mean, you're going to leave us once you remember your p-past! Y-You'll g-go back to your old friends and s-such!" she quickly answered, completely ruining the solemn mood. I realized what she meant and laughed.

"You got me worried there, Tori-chan! Don't worry, I'll never leave you! I promise." I told her with a smile.

"Promise?" Tori-chan asked.

"Yeah..." I answered her with a smile.

"Aw! You're the best Miyu-chan!"she said as she glomped me.

_"You're the best, Haru-chan! Thank you!" _

Was that a flashback? It sounded like a girl's voice. A familiar voice to be exact. So I also had a best friend before when I was Haruka? Who is she? I haven't had a single flashback of her before. Good thing I drank a pill this morning or I might have been screaming right now.

"Miyu-chan?" Tori-chan said as she cut off my trance of thoughts.

"Ah, sorry. It's nothing." I assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I am. Hey, Tori-chan, what kind of attitude does Jinguji-san have?" I asked, curious.

"A weird question but I'll answer. He's an ultimate playboy, that's all." she answered me, annoyed. I sweatdropped.

"Only that? Is he kind?" I asked once again.

"Kind? Pfft. Yeah right, to all girls he is." Tori-chan scoffed. She turned to look at me and continued. "Why ask about him, anyway? Isn't he mean to you?" she questioned

"Nothing, I'm just curious. Can we compose some songs for the meantime? I've been having lots of ideas lately and I just didn't have time." I told her and she nodded in agreement. We then went to her room to compose.

* * *

Narrator's POV

While Miyuki and Victoria were composing songs, Victoria noticed the sudden change in the songs that Miyuki just composed. She drastically improved. The arrangements, rhythm, and the tune. The songs were all upbeat too. She still has that thing special about her songs, though. That special thing that never changed.

"Amazing, Mi-chan! You really improved a lot." Victoria complimented Miyuki with gleaming eyes. Both of them are walking to the rehearsal room. Checking up on the boys.

"It's not much, really. Though I can say the same to you." Miyuki modestly answered.

"Of course! I've been practicing a lot, you know." Victoria proudly said.

"Um... Tori-chan can I change my outfit already?" Miyuki asked Victoria.

"No can do! You're going to wear that the whole day!" Victoria teased.

"Aww..." Miyuki said, sighing. Victoria just laughed.

"Say Mi-chan, do you like anyone?" Victoria asked, curious.

"Of course I do." Miyuki answered without hesitating. Which made Victoria dumbstruck.

"R-Really!? Who!?" Victoria asked her, very excited.

"Everyone, of course!" Miyuki answered with a smile on her face and Victoria sweatdropped. _'She's just too dense. Sorry boys...' _Victoria thought to herself, pitying the guys that obviously has feelings for her. Then she recalled something and smirked.

"How about Otoya? You seem to harbor feelings for him, Mi-chan." she asked, the smirk still plastered on her face.

"F-Feelings? N-No! We're just friends!" Miyuki nervously answered, a blush evident on her face. Victoria's smirk just got wider. _'Atleast she wasn't THAT dense.' _Victoria thought.

"Eh? What's with the blush?" Victoria teased. Oh how she loved this.

"T-That's nothing!" Miyuki answered, turning away to hide her face. She doesn't know why she's blushing. She couldn't possibly have feelings for him, right? That's right, just friends. At that thought, she calmed down and her blush faded. Then after a while talking, they soon reached the rehearsal room. So they decided to take a peek.

"Ittoki, keep up the pace!" both of them heard Ranmaru's voice shout.

"H-Hai!" Otoya answered. Both Miyuk and Victoria decided to go inside and they saw STARISH practing their choreography.

"Go, go, Ittoki-kun!" Miyuki cheered with a smile and waved at Otoya. Which made the said person blush and wave back. _'She's still wearing that outfit...' _Otoya thought to himself.

"I knew it! You do have feeling for him!" Victoria silently squealed, that only Miyuki heard.

"I-I told you that we're just friends!" Miyuki defended.

"Then why only cheer for him?" Victoria asked suspiciously.

"Can't you see? He's having a hard time." Miyuki answered, worry evident in her voice. In her vision, Otoya was very pale. A sickly kind of pale. He seems dizzy , too.

"Hard time? He seems normal to me." Victoria questioned. In everyone point of view, Otoya was just normal. Nothing different.

"It seems like he's sick..." Miyuki told Victoria. The more she looks at Otoya, the more she grew worried. Otoya was heavily panting and his cheeks were red. Not because of too much practice, though.

* * *

Otoya's POV

"Alright! Now take a small break. You only get 10 minutes!" Kurosaki-sempai shouted. We all sighed and went out of the room.

"Man, that was tiring!" Syo complained.

"But it was fun, right?" Natsuki happily questioned.

"Fun? How the hell was that fun?" Syo sweatdropped.

"Otoya, I notcied that you were somehow in a daze a while ago. Are you alright?" Tokiya asked me.

"I'm alright! Just tired, that's all." I answered him with a grin. I wouldn't want them to worry. We then separated on our own ways. So I walked to Tokiya's, Kotobuki's, and my room. I need to drink a medicine or something. I panted a out, mostly because of our practice. Which made my cold grow worse. I then bumped into Nanami, again.

"I-I'm sorry f-for bumping into you again." she apologized and bowed.

"N-No need to a-apologize." I assured her weakly. My voice was low and unstable. I hope she didn't notice that. I was then surprised when she rested her palm on my forehead. After a second though, she jerked her hand away.

"Ouch." she whimpered. I saw a slightly red part on her hand. Was I really that hot? My temperature, that is.

"A-Are y-you alright?" I asked her, worried. I'm still panting heavily, though.

"I'm quite alright, Ittoki-kun. Though I don't think you are." she told me.

"W-What do you m-mean? I'm just fine!" I shrugged off, walking. While I was walking, my head ached and I stopped. Nanami hurriedly went in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Ittoki-kun!" she exclaimed, though I barely heard her.

I started feeling weak, drowsy, and dizzy. I'm losing my balance too. Then to involuntarily, I slumped down to Nanami. I panted and panted, cheeks red from my heat. While I was panting, I inhaled some of Nanami's scent. It smelled like Lavenders and Irises. Her scent was so relaxing that I didn't notice that she put my arm over her shoulders.

"H-Hang in there, Ittoki-kun!" she excaimed, worried. She was worried, about me? From her voice, I could tell that she's having a hard time carrying me. I am, bigger than her.

"N-Nanami..." I absentmindedly muttered and blacked out.

* * *

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

He just called 'Nanami'. I frowned, they really miss her, don't they?

"Nanami Haruka, huh?" I questioned no one. Sighing, I did my best to carry Ittoki-kun to my room, since there is no other place. Once we got inside, I lay him down on the bed. He's really sick. I then opened my drawer and got out a thermometer. I tested his temperature and after a while I heard a 'beep'. I looked at the thermometer and was surprised in what I saw. His temperature was 43.2! In panic, I got out of the room and went to get what I needed.

* * *

Otoya's POV

My eyes snapped open and I took a look at my surroundings. Where am I? Then a cold sweat rolled on my face. I touched my forehead and it has a towel with ice? I don't remember putting one. Then I heard the door open.

"Y-You're a-awake!" Nanami nervously greeted. She also has a tray in her hands that has porridge and water and she's still wearing the cat outfit. I sat straight in surprise.

"A-Ah! W-Where am I?" I asked her somewhat nervous too.

"Umm...Y-You're actually in my r-room." she answered me, turning away, a blush evident on her face.

"Y-Your r-room?!" I exclaimed, this time it was my turn to blush. Why am I in her room?

"Y-You fainted a w-while ago. You also s-seemed sick so I um..." she completely turned away and continued."wanted to take c-care of you." by that time, both of our face were tomato red.

"R-Really thanks!" I told her.

"N-No need for that. T-This is like a payment for all of the things you've done for me, Ittoki-kun." she said, now composed and with small smile on her face.

"Payment? What did I do?" I questioned her, not knowing what she meant.

"You helped me a lot of times, Ittoki-kun. Remember that time when I almost lost hope in getting along with Jinguji-san? You gave me my hope back at that time, even with just simple words." she explained, with closed eyes and a smile still on her face. She looked like she was recalling something pleasant. Then I remembered what happened two days ago.

_I saw Nanami infront of the sink, washing the dishes. The problem is, she wasn't really washing anything. The faucet just kept on running and she just stood there, a plate on her hands. Her face looked like she was in a daze and emotionless._

_"Miyuki?" I said, hoping she'll snap out of her daze. The dish she was holding fell to the ground, creating a loud noise. That seemed to snap her out of it , though._

_"Oh my!" she panicked and was about to pick up the pieces when I stopped her._

_"I'll just do this. You're hands are going to get hurt." I told her with a soft look on my face to calm her down. She had a tint of pink on her cheeks and nodded. _

_"T-Thank you, Ittoki-kun."she told me. She then noticed that the faucet was still running and turned it off. I finished picking up the pieces of the plate and threw it away. I went back to the kitchen and __she seemed to have went back to her daze. I sighed and grinned. I walked up to her and ruffled her hair._

___"It's about Ren isn't it?" I said. That seemed to have woken her up and she shook her head vigorously._

___"I-It's not about J-Jinguji-san!" she defended. I read her too well, though. I then chuckled._

___"He's still surprised, that's all! Don't worry, soon enough, he'll warm up to you!" I assured her with a grin. _

___"I'm not so sure about that..." she told me with no self-confidence at all. Then I realized her problem._

"_Even if Ren would treat you like that forever, don't worry! The others and I will always be here for you! Just believe in yourself, Miyuki! Go, go!" I encouraged her. _

_"Jinguji-san will t-treat me like that f-forever?" she questioned, eyes tearing up. _

_"Eh? No! That's not what I meant!" I panicked, she must have got the wrong idea. I tried to think hard on how to explain it to her when I heard a giggle._

_"Just joking, Ittoki-kun. Thank you very much, though! That really cheered me up." she told me with a smile on her face. I took in a breath of relief. That smile never changes, just like Nanami._

I smiled at the memory. So that's what she meant.

"Not only that, though. That's just one of the things you've helped me a lot with." she told me. I was about to say something when a I felt a sharp pain. I whimpered a bit.

"Ittoki-kun! Would you like to drink your medicine already?" she asked me as she put down the tray on the desk. I didn't notice a while ago but there were also some medicines on the tray. I nodded quickly. She then gave me my medicine and handed me the water.

"Um..I cooked some porridge too. W-Would you like some?" she asked me.

"I-Is it alright?" I hesitated. She just giggled and nodded. She then picked up the bowl of warm porridge and got a spoon. After that, she put some porridge on the spoon blew a bit to make it lukewarm. I was then surprised when she started feeding me. I think I should get colds more often. Well, if Nanami is going to take care of me, that is. (A/N: I would leave the rest to your imagination...Mwuhahaha)

* * *

Narrator's POV

Then the next day, Otoya's cold soon went down. To be honest, he was a bit disappointed that it went down so easily.

"T-Thank y-you" Otoya was very grateful.

"I-It's n-nothing, really." Miyuki said, turning away, cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Otoya..." Syo growled angrily. Slowly but surely, Otoya turned around to Syo.

"Y-Yes?" Otoya gulped. The others were giving him death glares. He would've been dead the second he saw them.

"What happened to you and Hoshino-san?" Hijirikawa questioned.

"I-It's nothing g-guys! R-Really!" Otoya said as he shivered in fear.

"Nothing? I heard from Miyu-chan that she took care of you yesterday. For a WHOLE day." Victoria teased, knowing the full weakness of Otoya.

"Never thought you were a ladies man, Ittoki." Ren commented, with a glare. He still may be emotionally unstable to Miyuki, but that won't stop him from getting jealous.

"You are sneeking from our back, you know." Kaoru agreed with the others.

"Eh! Rei-chan wants to get sick too!" Reiji pouted.

"Now, now everyone! We're going to s-send o-off Miyuki! Not give me a p-punishent!" Otoya defended himself in fear.

"That's right, we'll do it later, with SATSUKI." Syo creepily said. Oh how he had a great idea on how to punish Otoya.

Otoya just gulped. He wanted to die before that happens. They were then cut off by a giggle.

"Bye, bye everyone! I had a lot of fun!" Miyuki said as she waved goodbye. She spent a week and three days at the dormitory. They were all then surprised when a familiar laugh echoed in the room. Then suddenly, Mr. Saotome appeared right in front of them.

"You must not leave, Ms. Hoshino." Mr. Saotome commanded, pointing at Miyuki.

"Eh?" Miyuki asked.

"Starting from today, you are a resident of the Master Course Dormitory!" Mr. Saotome expalined.

"EH!?" everyone chorused.

* * *

! Geurae Wolf, naega Wolf, Awoo~! Ah, saranghaeyo! Hahahaha. I'm just really addicted to EXO right now. Woohoo! Go Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, and etc.! Now, back to the story, **I'm so sorry I updated late! **You see, we have P.A.S.S on our school. It's like a thesis or something. We need to have like a research and compile the infromation into one textbook. The textbook should be thick or else it won't be accepted and only a few parts should be from the internet. The rest is yours to make. Also we have DEFENSE. We'll like present our PASS through a power-point in front of the teachers and they'll ask us questions after. We'll 'defend' our PASS. So I've been really, really busy because of that! I am very sorry! Also, I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors or words that are mis-spelled. Replies:

_CelestialTitania- Yup~! You're the first one. I really loved their rivalry too! It's my favorite part in the last chapter. It's nice that Haruka is dense, to prevent awkward moments! Also, I hope it's alright that this was an OtoyaxHaruka chapter. I'll make the next chapters for STARISH too. Of course I'll put moments of other pairings too, though. Just won't be the main._

_Animegirl426- Thank you for supporting the boys! Don't worry, they'll somehow find a way. I think? Hehe. I won't give a spoiler this time! _

_Alya Starbright- Yup, I am in middle school. Thank you for the compliement. Well, in my opinion my writing isn't that amazing, at all. I hope you loved this chapter too. Sorry for the long wait!_

_XDestined AngelX- RIMA! I really love your profile picture! Kawaii Rima-chan~! I'm am deeply sorry for the wait! Hope you'll forgive me!_

_Destiny of Rose- The go with the flow thing with Ren? I already changed it. Actually I thought of that at first too but decided against it. Then when you told me htat you didn't like it, I realized my mistake and changed it. Thank you! Sorry if there were not Kaoru and Syo's rivalry in this chapter. There'll e lots of that in the next upcoming chapter, don't worry! Also, that's right! It would be too much of a risk if they really answered her question. Nice timing, Reiji~! Aww, thanks! I'm very nervous about graduating, though. I'll feel old. Anyways, sorry for the late update! _

_BabyCandy- Once again, I am very sorry for the late update! Very! I really hope you'll forgive me! I hope this chapter also gave yo a sigh of relief. Cause I will have a sigh of relief if you do! I love you if you love my story! Sorry again!_

_MikageHime- Mikage, I'm not sure of what to say to you anymore. We always tell each other everything! So I hope it's alright that this message is short? Thank you! Oh and, I hope you'll update yours!_

_Midknightwalker- Hahaha. Well, it doesn't matter if it's long or short! As long as you update! Besides, I love your stories just the way they are. Woah, that was just so cheesy! Thank you for understanding my situation. Actually, I'm not supposed to be using my laptop during school days but I really wanted to update so I sneek up on my mom's back just to update! Sorry for the late update! Yes, someone finally loves me back! xD_

_MoonlightNeviarmoray- You're awesome too! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the late update. That's all I've got to say! :))_

_shungiku-chan- A short review is still appreciated. It's very appreciated, as long as it's a review! Sorry for the late update!_

_Guest- You are forgiven! No need to say sorry, though. Actually, I realized that your review is just what I needed. A wake up call! It's not your fault since I always tell my readers that they can fully criticize my writing. As I said before, I am grateful for your review! _

_There might be others that will also help me but you're the first on to do so. So your still the best! Yay! Also, sorry for my mistake in the last chapter. I'll make sure that I'll change that. Thanks! _

_You're really tempting me aren't you? Alright, I give in! Say, what's the name of your story? Is it also an UtaPri story? Or a different category? Please tell me and I'll gladly read it. You never know, I might be inexperienced but maybe I can also help you. Like you helped me._

_Good Luck to your story too! Again, no need to say sorry. I really hope you'll tell me the name of your story! _

_xXDark15AngelXx- I knew it! Once I saw your profile picture I knew it was familiar. I'm not really a consistent one but I am a reviewer of your story. Both of them. So it's a great honor for you to review mine. I really love Amu's Revenge! It's one of the best! Really! Also, Ren being unstable is intentional. It'll be no fun if he easily warmed up to Haruka. Sorry for the late update!_

_Niji no Aura- Aww, thank you so much! I appreciate your support. Lucky you that you just finished school! How about write a story? That's a good way to spend time! Anyway, it's alright if you don't want to. Just a suggestion. :))_

_Random giirl- Love ya username! Such a random name! Also, thank you for reading my story and since you're new we have a rule around here. If you love my story, then I love YOU! Yup~! I do! I hope it's alright that this was an OtoyaxHaruka chapter. There will be moments of HarukaxQN in the upcoming chapters, though. So please continue reading! Sorry for the late update! _

_Mustang's Inferno- Thank you for the compliment! I am really grateful for that. Also, thank you for understanding my situation. I always get grounded! The group of the leader seems like a sadist to me. You really love Death Note, don't you? I like Kira too! Sorry for the late update!_

_Guest- Great review! Very appreciated! I totally love you if you love my story! Sorry for the wait! Hope it was worth it. _

_yukiharuchin- Uwah! So very sorry for the late update! SORRY! Hope it was worth it and that you enjoyed it!_

_Kuyukii- Aww, thank! Oh and rushed? In what way? Please tell me! Even if it's to late, I would like to know. Again, hope you'll for give me for the late update!_

_Elhienn Hovercast- Welcome Back~! I missed you! True, a way to never get scolded by Victoria is to always be with Haruka! No more scolding! Hahaha. Aww... I feel your pain. Also, I really emphasized that part. Wherein their bond didn't change. It's very sweet, ya know? Even I got hungry when I was writing that part. My stomach grumbled, literally. Also, yup Ren is the perfect guy for the job when it comes to those things. I read your stories and I really love them all! Seriously! You sould make more and more stories! You should get over that writer's block first, though. Hahaha. You sound like a masochist. Really! Hehehe. _

Thank you guys! Really! I already reached 100+ reviews! Please continue to review. Also, **there is a poll on my profile concerning the pairing . **So if you want to support a couple, please vote! PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12 : Towers and Joyful Memories

Narrator's POV

"You're going to do a movie with Syo!" Ringo wailed excitedly. He then started daydreaming about romantic and dramatic scenes and squealed in delight.

"Kurusu-kun?" Miyuki gasped, eyes widen in shock. It's not that she didn't want to be with Syo, it's just that she was surprised, that's all.

"Yup~! You'll portray as the new version of 'The Prince Of Fighting'! Syo loves that movie!" Ringo explained to her with shining eyes.

Then for that brief moment, Haruka got a small flashback.

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

"_The 'Prince of Fighting' was great!" Haruka complimented with a smile on her face._'A flashback?'

"_I know, right? I knew you'd get it." Syo grinned._' We seemed to be so close back then…'

"_I'll return it to you right away." Haruka told him as she looked through her bag._

"_Nope, you can have it." Syo stopped her._

"_But…"Haruka hesitated. _

"_I want you to keep it, Nanami. I want you to keep what I love the most." Syo explained with a sincere look on his face._'Syo-kun…'

After the flashback, i took a few steps back and clutched my head, ready for the pain to come. It never came, though.

"Are you alright, Miyuki?" Ringo-san said, snapping her fingers in front of me to snap. I then blinked twice and shook my head.

"A-Ah. I-'m fine Ringo-sensei." I assured . Then when I realized what I just said, my eyes went wide as well as Ringo-san's.

"D-Did you just call m-me..." Ringo somewhat asked, at loss for words.

"T-Thank you, R-Ringo-san! I-I'll be going now, please excuse me!" I bowed nervously and ran to my room.

While I was running, I didn't mind looking at where I go. I didn't care. As a result, I bumped into STARISH. From the big impact, I fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Hoshino!" they all cried in unison, worried. In reality, they called me by my name. Though what I heard was different.

They cried out the name Nanami.

I lifted my face up and looked at them with frightened eyes. Instead of seeing worried faces, I saw grins and smiles, as if welcoming me. They all looked happy and relieved to see me. All of them, even Jinguji-san is smiling. At first I thought I was hallucinating or I was dreaming but then it soon came to me. **I see a memory. **

"Oi! Hoshino!" I heard a voice that made me snap out of my thoughts. It was Kurusu-kun.

I blinked and blinked, twice, thrice, and a few more. Making sure that what I'm seeing right now is reality. After a few more checking, I shook my head and sighed. This reality was so much different from the memory I just saw. Almost everyone had scowls on their faces, obviously not pleased that I bumped into them. Only Shinomiya-san and Ittoki-kun greeted me with a smile. Well, Hijirikawa-san seemed emotionless, though.

"What's with that scared look, Miyuki?" Ittoki-kun asked, worried. I soon realized that I still had that frightened look. So I shook my head and shrugged.

"I-It's nothing! I'm sorry for the nuisance!" I bowed and once again ran away.

I soon reached my room and went inside. After closing the door, I slumped to the ground in frustration.

I haven't told anyone yet but I have actually gained a lot of memories lately. Remember when I took care of Ittoki-kun? Then next day after that I locked myself in my room for almost the whole day and I wouldn't let anyone come inside my room. Not even Tori-chan. I was in a lot of pain that day, no matter how many pills I took they still didn't work. Memories of Ittoki-kun flashed continuously and it was so vivid that I thought it was happening right in front not me. It all made me dizzy and I fainted for a few hours.

I remembered how Ittoki-kun and I first met and a song that we made together. Also the time wherein he cheered me up when it was raining. I don't remember why I was sad, though. I've gained a lot of memories, in my opinion. Cause even if it's just those three, it feels like I've known a lot of things about Ittoki-kun. There's a catch, though.

That day was traumatizing. I never thought recalling that much in a day would make me experience that. I'm scared of remembering, because I never want to experience that again. I may have gained consciousness earlier than expected, but the pain I gained was the worst.

I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to remember.

Narrator's POV

When she left, almost everyone groaned in frustration.

"What happened to her?" Tokiya asked, curious to why Miyuki was in a rush. Not only that though, he was also curios about why did she show that kind of face to them. Have they done something wrong?

"I don't know but she seems like she was… scared." Ren replied.

"Scared? But why?" Otoya wondered.

"That's what we're curious about idiot." Syo said as he smacked Otoya's head. They soon heard fast footsteps and they all turned around to see Ringo.

"H-Hey boys, have you s-seen Miyuki?" Ringo asked them while panting. It was really tiring to run in heels, especially if you're a boy.

"Hoshino? She just bumped into us a while ago. She looked like she was in a rush though. Why are you looking for her?" Masato asked, surprised that Ringo ran with heels.

"You see she- What happened?" Ringo asked them, noticing the frowns on the boys' faces.

"Hoshino looked… frightened when she saw us." Syo answered with concern.

"Do you know why?" Ringo asked them, tilting his head in question.

"No." the boys chorused.

"Look, this might be strange but..." Ringo hesitated to tell them, knowing full well on what their reaction would be. _'But then, they do have the right to know…' _Ringo thought and he sighed.

"She accidentally called me 'Ringo-sensei' just a while ago." Ringo finally continued. He closed his ears ready for the boys' reactions.

"What?! You could've told us sooner!" Masato shouted. It seemed like a normal thing to him now, getting angry that is.

"She remembered you!?" Syo complained.

"Then?" Ren asked normally, as if the information right now wasn't much of a big deal. Which made everyone sweatdrop at his lack of reaction.

"R-Ren, isn't that big news?" Otoya asked him somewhat awkwardly.

"Sure it is, but rather than complaining I would like to know more." Ren answered bluntly.

"You've changed, Ren." Masato commented with a frown on his face.

"We all have. It's been almost two years, Masato." Ren answered without a care.

"Isn't s-she already w-with us?" Otoya asked nervously, as if doubting himself.

"She's already different, Otoya. She's not the same Haruka that we know." Ren replied with a scowl on his face. "Right?" Ren said as he gestured to the others. The others just turned away in response, guiltily.

"I told you." Ren told Otoya as he smirked.

"She's still the same Haruka we know guys! Believe me!" Otoya defended.

"Says the guy that she remembered." Syo muttered in jealousy, fully aware that the others heard him.

"Huh?" Otoya wondered.

"You're really an idiot, aren't you? Isn't it obvious? Her memories of you had returned. Not all, though." Syo answered with a scowl evident on his face. To say he was jealous was an understatement.

Everyone went silent. Otoya was of course, joyful that Miyuki already remembered him. Yet he's also guilty because it was unfair for the others.

Maybe it wouldn't be so unfair if she remembered another one.

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

After a while, I went out of my room and groaned in frustration. I just looked through my script for "Prince of Fighting!" and I soon knew that I wouldn't have such a good time. There were a lot of scenes wherein we're in cliffs, towers, and other high buildings. That's a big problem for me.

I am afraid of heights.

Stupid, I know but I wasn't born with that fear nor did I fear them because of trivial things. I feared them because I was traumatized. A very scary, traumatizing event happened to me before.

You see, we were filming a movie at that time. My role was a princess, much like my role in "Prince of Fighting!". The storyline of the movie was very similar to 'Rapunzel', only with more action scenes. So as a 'Rapunzel', I stayed at a high tower on most of my scenes. The tower was 14ft high off the ground, but I didn't mind at that time. It all seemed normal to me. That was until 'That' day came.

*Flashback*

_I was at the highest level of the tower, packing my things up as our work was done for the day. Most of the cast and producers were gone, only about 4 of us were still here. I didn't mind, though. I could care less of where I'm in and who were here. I kept humming as I leisurely clean the place a bit._

_That was until I hear a 'click'._

_Turning my head to the source, I ran to the door. I tried opening it but it won't budge. I was stuck inside the tower. I called for help but all of them seemed to have left. I banged the door twice, thrice, and a lot more but no one came. Wait, I thought Monoka and the others were still here? I then heard snickers from the other side of the door._

"_Ha. That serves you right." I heard Monoka say._

_"Monoka?! Are you there!? Please open the door!" I begged as I banged the door._

_"Why would I? You've stolen everything away from me. You slut." Monoka said as I heard her footsteps fading, leaving me._

_I slumped to the ground, trembling in fear. It's already nighttime, and there were no lights in the tower. So it was dark and it was silent. I mean, you can hardly hear anything if you're 50ft off the ground, right? While trembling, I crawled to the small terrace on the other side of the room. I felt like I didn't have much strength to stand up, anymore. When I felt it's edges I slowly pulled myself up and looked at the view. When we were shooting, looking down was something normal to do. I would sometimes even sit on the edges and play around while we're having a break. _

_This time, I felt different. No, I felt scared looking down. _

_I was 50ft off the ground, alone, and stuck inside a tower. It's like I just became the real Rapunzel._

_Slowly, anger rushed to me even if I didn't want to. I mean, she has her reasons right? Monoka has reason for locking me up in here. Right? Thinking of that only made it worse, though. I felt like someone inside me was saying, "Reasons?! For what? You trusted her!?" _

_I didn't want those thoughts to overcome me. I didn't want to be angry but those thoughts were just too strong. Then after a while I heard a 'click' and I soon blacked out. _

_Or did I?_

_I woke up the next day, after I blacked out. Though I what I saw scared me. The room was a mess. The chairs and tables were broken, as if someone smashed them to the ground. Walls had dents on them. Punch marks to be exact. Yet when I looked at myself, I'm completely fine. I didn't know why but tears escaped from my eyes. _

_I was scared. Frightened._

*Flashback End*

I was soon found an hour later. They asked me what happened and I told them I didn't know. They then called police officers to investigate the tower. I didn't tell them that Monoka locked me inside. I didn't want to but she was soon found out. She got fired and the movie was cancelled. The staff begged us, the cast, to never let the paparazzi know anything. It was sure to be a big commotion on the idol industry. So we agreed.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I sighed once more. Unaware of the company have.

"What's with the long face?"

I shrieked in surprise and my script accidentally fell out of my hands. I heard a chuckle and I turned my head to the source.

"Kurusu-kun?"I said, surprised.

"The one and only." he replied with a grin. I then remembered my script and I knelt down to pick it up. When I was about pick up the last piece, Kurusu-kun picked it up for me. I soon stood up and I saw him reading my script.

"Y-You're going to be H-Hanazuki?" Kurusu-kun asked as his cheeks were slightly red. I looked through the script in my hand and I realized what scene was in his hands. It was the kissing scene.

"I-I'll look forward to w-working with you!" I nervously said as my cheeks turned red and I hastily snatched my script from him. I then bowed.

"L-Likewise!" he stuttered and bowed like me. We stayed like that for a few seconds and we raised both of our heads at the same time, making our head bump into each other.

"Ow." we both said in unison as we patted our own heads. Realizing that we just did the same thing, we looked at each other and laughed.

"Maybe she's not so bad, after all." Kurusu-kun mumbled, barely audible that I hardly even heard it.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"N-Nothing. Say, d-do you have anything p-planned for t-today?" Kurusu-kun asked me nervously as he scratched the back of his head. I then thought about how Kurusu-kun and Kaoru-kun have completely opposite personalities, yet they are so much alike. I giggled at that thought. Oh the irony...

"Nothing in particular, I guess?" I answered, tilting my head in question.

"Great! How about let's practice our scenes at the training grounds? I haven't been in an action movie for a while!" Kurusu-kun suggested as he raised his fist in the air.

"Uh..." I gulped. I couldn't possibly refuse him, can I? "S-Sure!" I nervously answered.

"Let's go!" he said as he held my hand unexpected and started dragging me to the training grounds. His hands felt muscular, yet soft. It has just the right size too. Not too big, not too small. It was really not what I expected from his hand. It seemed per- wait why am I thinking about his hand anyway? I soon blushed at my thoughts.

We soon came to a halt, and I hit Kurusu-kun's back since I was in my trance of thoughts. I felt my cheeks turn redder but it soon faded when I glanced at the training grounds.

I gulped, this place is what I fear the most around here. The training grounds. It has 30-50 ft high towers, obstacle courses, and lots of other things you'll need for an action movie. I soon sweatdropped, the president is just too rich.

"Oi! Hoshino!" Kurusu-kun voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"S-Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked him.

"I said, let's practice scene six already." Kurusu-kun told me. I took at my script and glanced at scene 's the scene wherein I'm being chased by the knights and I'll jump to the other side of the tower to be caught by Kurusu-kun.

"A-Alright." I said, hesitating a bit. There is no turning back from this...

"Yosh! I'm going to go to my tower already, alright? Make sure your ropes are tight!" Kurusu-kun told me as he ran to his station.

I looked up and I realized we stopped at my tower. I gulped at it's sight, yet I was slightly relieved when I saw a mattress on where I 'might' fall on.

"Oi, Hoshino! What's taking you so long?" I heard a cry and I tilted my head to it's direction. I then saw Kurusu-kun at the top of his tower, waving at me with a grin. I gulped yet again and while trembling, I walked to the stairs of the tower.

I can't believe it. I've never step foot on a tower ever since that incident and yet here I am, going up the stairs to where I fear the most.

I could hear my heels making somewhat a 'click' sound in each step I take. It didn't make me feel better, though. The walls of the tower are made in bricks. Stone colored bricks. It made me feel nostalgic looking at them as I noticed that it was almost exactly the same to the tower 'that' incident happened. Soon, I felt dizzy. As if indicating me that I'm already high up.

You all might wonder how I can go on world tours if I have acrophobia. Well, even I don't know why but riding airplanes doesn't seem to trigger my acrophobia. High buildings always does, though. Probably because it's where I got it in the first place.

My left foot accidentally slipped, snapping me out of my thoughts. I let out a yelp and held on to something as fast as I can. Thankfully, there is a pole that I held on to and I gave out a relieving sigh. I soon realized... that I was already at the top. Unsteadily, I peeked out of the door way leading to a path near the tower of Kurusu-kun.

"Oi! Hoshino!" I heard Kurusu-kun call. He must have seen me. I'm trembling. I could feel the bright rays of the sun almost like it's daring me to go out. Why did I agree to do this in the first place?

I shook my head. No, Kurusu-kun is waiting! I can't possibly stay here forever, can I? Alright, I'll cure my acrophobia once and for all!

Determined, I stepped out of the door way and I immediately saw Kurusu-kun. He was grinning at me, excitedly. It made me calm down a bit and encourage me. Though as soon as I took a few steps, I can't help but look down.

Bad move.

I saw how high up I am and it made me feel a lot worse. My eyes widen and my knees tremble in return. I tried to take another step but it only made my knees give in and I slumped to the ground. Now, my whole body trembled in fear and I clutched my head.

"Hoshino? Are you alright?!" I heard Kurusu-kun yell but his voice faded bit by bit. I turned to look at him with overflowing tears in my eyes and I can see him yelling but I can't hear him. All I can hear is a ringing sound, nothing else.

I didn't know I was already at the edge of the pathway and I don't know how I got there. Then in a split of a second, I almost fell. That is, if I didn't hold on to the edge. I then gained consciousness, realizing how much I'm in danger. I know it's stupid, but I looked down. As soon as I did, I pictured myself falling and my fear increased. I was not aware that I already let out a scream. My hands are slipping, slowly but surely.

"Nanami!" I heard a voice and I heard footsteps running and it jumped. I tried to turn my head to see who it is but when I did, my hands slipped. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead, I felt a hand gripping tightly on mine. I felt relieved, at least. Though somewhere in the back of my mind said, _"Are you stupid? Why the hell did you even dare yourself!?". _I shrugged that thought away. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Kurusu-kun. He has a worried look on his face.

"Try to reach my other hand!" he yelled as he held out his free hand. I might have looked like I doubted him because what he next said surprised me.

**"Trust me." **

It all felt like déjà vu at that moment. It's like I've already seen that expression on him. I reached his hand and he pulled me up. He hugged me in an instant.

"Thanks goodness. I don't know what I'll do if anything bad happened to you." he said, panting a bit. I didn't know what came to me but my head ached the moment he finished.

"Thank you... Syo-kun." those were my last words before I fainted.

Syo's POV

She just called me.. Syo-kun. My face flushed at that thought but I then noticed that something was wrong.

"Nana-Hoshino?" I almost called her Nanami yet again. She didn't budge when I called her. I carefuly let her go and I realized that she fainted.

"Oi! Hoshino! Don't joke with me." I seriously said and she still didn't budge.

"Damn it." I cursed and I soon carried her. Princess style of course! I went down the tower as fast as I can and I ran to the dorm.

I'm in big trouble.

Haruka/Miyuki's POV

I opened eyes in panic, panting slightly. I gained memories yet again. This time, it's my memories with Kurusu-kun. I smiled a bit at the thought that he too, had acrophobia. He's been always energetic, free-spirited, and most of all, easily encourages others without him knowing. He might be a little- a lot short tempered but he never gives up. Especially when he wanted to audition for the Prince of Fighting before! He was so determined to cure his acrophobia that even Shinomiya-kun went overboard with him! I giggled at the memory.

It's not bad to remember once in a while, right? I mean, I just gained a pretty fun memory! I felt something move, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

It was Kurusu-kun, he's sleeping in my bed. His head placed on my mattress and he looked tired. Wait, I don't recalling going to my room. Much less know why Kurusu-kun is here. Oh right... we were at the tower. Then I almost fell but Kurusu-kun saved me then.. I fainted?

"Thank you..." I smiled. I then recalled a song that Kurusu-kun sang and I sang softly, like a lullaby.

Otogi Zenkai Go Fight!- Kurusu Syo

_"sajin kemuru sekai kouya no saihate_  
_kokoro ga atsuku moete Burning Shot_

_dare mo tomerarenai kono omoi wa_  
_KOBUSHI e to kawatta_

_namida KIRARI hoshi mo KIRARI_  
_Lalala uta de iyasu yoru mo aru_  
_dakedo HĀTO ga hoete iru"_  
"hyaku ja DAME sa sen PĀSENTO iku ze" I heard someone sang with me in unison, as if knowing full well of the lyrics. It made me surprised, of course. Then I realized that it was Kurusu-kun.

"You remember...?" he asked me a bit nervously. I smiled at him in return and nodded. He then hugged me yet again.

"Yes! Finally!" he cheered happily. He soon realized what he just did and quickly let me go. I giggled at the sight of him blushing. It was cute. Wait, did I just think he's cute?! It was my turn to blush at my own thoughts.

I -or maybe even Kurusu-kun- was not aware that Oba-chan was actually in the room. She was staring at us with sad and lonely eyes.

* * *

Otogi Zenkai Go Fight!- Kurusu Syo

In a world hazed by dust clouds, In the farthest ends of a wasteland,  
A heart burns with passion! Burning shot!

These feelings that no one can stop  
Have turned into fists!

A glimmer of tears, and a glimmer of stars  
Lalala… With a song, the healing night is also here.  
But my heart still roars!  
100's not enough! Go forth with 1000%!

* * *

So...? How was that? Too fast? Nope, in my point of view it isn't. It's just right. Sorry if it's been a very, very long time since I last updated. **I'm truly sorry! Also, I won't get to reply to your reviews in the last chapter since I'm in a rush.** I'll reply to you by PM or maybe in the next chapter. Though overall, thank you for reviewing! Also to the ones who favorites or follows my story, I am grateful!I'm actually grounded XD.

I just told my mom that I'm going to do an assignment which is why she allowed me to use the computer. Well, this chapter has been in my doc manager for almost a month already but the problem was always because I couldn't finish it. I always seem to get caught in doing other things. .Actually, it's supposed to be a school day today but it got postponed since there's a typhoon. I wonder though, it didn't rain for the whole day so why postpone it ? (=.=)

**Important Author Note Please Read:** Okay, I'm in need of a beta reader! I NEED ONE!_** If you're looking for a job that gives you no salary in return, be my beta reader! It's the best job you can get!** _So, will you? Actually, I have no idea on what a beta reader is. The only thing I know is that it check you grammarly incorrects, spelling, and etc. A reviewer just suggested it to me and I thought it was a great idea! XD

Anyways, at least i got update right? I'm really, really sorry for the late update. I wouldn't be surprised if only a few would review in this chapter. Some might have forgotten about my story since it's been so long. I love ya guys! The next update would hopefully be next week so please continue reading my story~!


End file.
